Nie bardzo Złoty Chłopiec
by Drarryfun
Summary: Harry Potter, Złoty Chłopiec, Wybawca, Wybraniec. Jaki jest naprawdę? Co robi w wolnym czasie? Czym i kim się interesuje? Czy na pewno jest taki, jakim go opisują? Kto zdoła zobaczyć jego wnętrze i dotrzeć do najgłębiej skrywanych lęków?
1. Prolog

Prolog

Dwie osoby jak jedna,

Niczego oprócz siebie nie potrzebują,

lecz nie potrafią tego docenić.

Mijają się wciąż i wciąż,

Spoglądają na siebie zza barykady.

Barykady serc i umysłów,

bo nienawiść silniejsza od wszystkiego.

Walczą ze sobą o siebie,

czekając na zgodę.

Jeden krok w przód, dwa kroki w tył,

Nikt nie zrozumie magii świata.

Czekają na siebie.

Jedna dusza w dwóch ciałach.

Tacy sami, a jednak całkiem inni,

działają na siebie nawzajem.

Nie mogą obejść się bez siebie.

Żaden nie wie o tym drugim,

choć czują wewnątrz siebie pustkę.

Dwie osoby jak jedna...

* * *

I jak się podoba?

Draco Dormiens


	2. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1. "Trudne są dobrego początki..."

Był sam w ciemnym lochu. Po jego bokach na ścianach niemrawo paliły się pochodnie. Ledwo rozpraszały panujący na korytarzu mrok. Szedł przed siebie, ale nie wiedział za bardzo dokąd. Wzdrygnął się na myśl, że znowu jest w lochu Voldemorta, ale właśnie wtedy obudził się ze snu. Oddychał ciężko i rozglądał się na boki. Uspokoił się dopiero kiedy ujrzał znajome elementy swojego pokoju. Palący się w kominku ogień przygasał i z trudem radził sobie z ciemnością panującą w pokoju. Wstał z łóżka i na lekko trzęsących się nogach poszedł do łazienki. Ochlapał twarz wodą i spojrzał na siebie w lustrze. Zmierzwione włosy, zaczerwieniona twarz, przyspieszony oddech na pewno nie pasowały do dziedzica Malfoy'ów.

Westchnął i opuścił łazienkę. Powlókł się do łóżka, położył na skotłowanej kołdrze i spróbował ponownie zasnąć. Sen jednak nie przychodził, a on był coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. Zdecydował, że pójdzie na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Wstał i wyszedł z dormitorium.

Pokój Wspólny był pełen ludzi. Na stole przed kominkiem stał alkohol, a większość obywateli domu Slytherina siedziała rozparta na kanapach i rozmawiała. Nikt nie zwracał na Dracona uwagi, dzięki czemu szybko przemknął przez niego i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Chłodne powietrze i zimno kamienia pod stopami uzmysłowiło mu, że nie ma żadnych butów na nogach, ani bluzy do założenia na górę. Westchnął, ale nie chciało mu się wracać, więc skierował się w stronę schodów wychodzących z lochu. Poszedł tak dobrze znaną mu ścieżką na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Lubił tam siadać i myśleć, że nic go nie dotyczy. Wtedy wszystkie zmartwienia i troski znikały, jak za dotknięciem różdżki. Kiedy jednak nawet to nie przynosiło ulgi, miał ochotę skoczyć. Wiedział jednak, że nie ma nawet co próbować, ponieważ pole ochronne wyczarowane przez Albusa Dumbledora, skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiało. Na wieży miał swoje ulubione miejsce. W cieniu, gdzie nikt nie miał prawa go zobaczyć.  
Usiadł tam pod ścianą, oparł się o nią i zamknął oczy. Spróbował sobie przypomnieć szczegóły snu, lecz niestety bezskutecznie. Westchnął głośno.

Siedział tak przez około dwie godziny. Bardzo powoli niebo zaczynało się rozjaśniać, więc Malfoy stwierdził, że czas wracać do pokoju. Hałas na schodach powstrzymał go przed wykonywaniem gwałtownych ruchów. Poczekał, aż zobaczy głowę kogoś wspinającego się na schody, lecz nikogo tam nie było. Ślizgon otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia. Odsunął się dalej w stronę barierki i siedział cicho jak mysz pod miotłą. Nie musiał długo czekać, bo kroki znowu się powtórzyły, tym razem jakieś pięć metrów od niego. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę, ale znowu nikogo nie zobaczył. Był pewien, że ktoś tam był! Powstrzymał jednak swoją ciekawość, wstał i poszedł w kierunku schodów. Kiedy był już na pierwszym schodku usłyszał westchnięcie. Odwrócił się bezszelestnie i zobaczył osobę opierającą się o balustradę. Był to chłopak w jego wieku, szczupły i mniej więcej tego samego wzrostu. Na głowie miał burzę ciemnych włosów. Stał jednak tyłem do blondyna, więc nie był on w stanie stwierdzić, kto to był.

Powoli przyglądał się drugiemu chłopakowi. Ubrany był w czarną, skórzaną kurtkę i czarne spodnie idealnie pasujące do jego nóg, jednak z lekko opuszczonym krokiem. Na stopach nosił nowiutkie, czerwone Conversy. Nikt w Hogwarcie nie ubierał się tak stylowo.

_Na Merlina, niestety nikt!_ - pomyślał sfrustrowany i potrząsnął głową, żeby pozbyć się tej natrętniej myśli z głowy.

Wiedział wszystko o każdym chłopaku w tej szkole. No może prawie każdym. Wyjątek, jak zwykle stanowił Złoty Chłopiec. Pomimo tego, że był on najsławniejszy w całej szkole i magicznym świecie, był najmniej znaną osobą. Wszyscy wiedzieli na jego temat wszystko, a tak naprawdę nie wiedzieli o nim nic. Jaki był? Na pewno nie taki jakim opisują go gazety. Jak spędza wakacje? To jest największa tajemnica. Draco nigdy nie widział go w ciągu lata na Pokątnej. Dlaczego ubiera się w workowate ubrania? Hmm… Może po prostu brak mu wyczucia stylu, albo jest gruby i chce to ukryć, albo przeraźliwie chudy, ale to przecież Harry Potter, który ma wszystko czego zapragnie.

Draco westchnął cicho stwierdzając, że jak będzie tu stał i patrzył się na nieznajomego, to przewierci mu dziurę w czaszce. Zrezygnowany zszedł cicho po schodach i udał się do swojego pokoju. Nie miał siły, żeby się denerwować, że ten nieznajomy zajął jego prywatne miejsce…

Przechodząc przez Pokój Wspólny cieszył się, że nie uczestniczył w tej imprezie. Tylko on nie będzie miał kaca, a jako jedyny miał na niego lek. To jednak nie poprawiło jego humoru. Przygaszony i zły wszedł do pokoju, nie zważając na nic walnął się na łóżko i zasnął.

Kiedy następnego dnia się obudził była sobota, czyli weekend. Było gdzieś około pierwszej po południu i postanowił odpuścić sobie odrabianie prac domowych i przejść się po błoniach. Może zobaczy gdzieś nieznajomego i przyjrzy się jego twarzy? Wiedział, że są raczej małe szanse, bo większość uczniów chodzi w szatach szkolnych, ale nadzieja matką głupich.

ooo

Była piękna jesienna pogoda. Początek października w tym roku był nadzwyczaj przyjemny. Słońce świeciło, ale nie grzało już tak jak latem. Wiał lekki wiaterek, a drzewa powoli kolorowały krajobraz odcieniami brązu, żółci i czerwieni. Draco usiadł pod największym drzewem i wystawił twarz do słońca. Przymknął oczy w geście przyjemności na ciepło rozpływające się po jego twarzy. Westchnął smutno wiedząc, że niedługo przyjdzie zima i zniknie sielanka. Wszyscy będą się kisili w bibliotece lub pokojach wspólnych, chcąc się przygotować do zajęć, OWTM- ów, lub po prostu odrobić zaległe i przyszłe zadania domowe. Uchylił powieki i zobaczył głowę Pottera lewitującą na tle zamku. Mrugnął, a głowa zniknęła. Przetarł oczy w bardzo nie Malfoy'owskim geście myśląc, że jest po prostu zmęczony po ciężkiej nocy i tylko mu się zdawało. Wtedy zobaczył znienawidzony stempelek na swoim przedramieniu, który był doskonale widoczny, ponieważ Draco podwinął rękawy kurtki. Podniósł się szybko z ziemi i ruszył zdecydowanym krokiem w stronę jeziora. Zatrzymał się dopiero kiedy poczuł pod butami sypki piasek. Usiadł ciężko i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
Nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, że kiedykolwiek robił coś dla Voldemorta.

_Jak ja mogłem być tak głupi _- pomyślał ze złością. - _Co ja sobie w tedy myślałem? Chyba chciałem tylko zadowolić ojca i być taki jak on. Niezwyciężony. Chciałem być szanowanym, poważanym, znanym Malfoy'em. Bezwzględnym. Po prostu chciałem być nim. Nieważne jak i jakim kosztem. To nie było ważne. W końcu cel uświęca środki. Teraz zbuntowałem się tak, jak on. Wypowiedziałem wojnę Lordowi, tak jak Lucjusz i muszę żyć z tą decyzją. Cholera, ja naprawdę chcę być taki jak on!_

Przypomniał sobie jak chciał zmazać tą skazę ze swojej mleczno białej skóry, ale bezskutecznie. Skończyło się na ranie, krwi i bólu, ale Znak pozostał na swoim miejscu. Czasami bolał, w tedy wiedział, że jest zebranie, jednak z każdym kolejnym uczucie słabło. Ostatnim razem, ledwo co to czuł.

Opuścił ręce i zapatrzył się w hipnotyzującą toń. Przyciągała go swoim spokojem. Tylko co jakiś czas fala zagarniała kawałek plaży, ale po stwierdzeniu, że może jednak jej nie chce, oddawała piasek lekko mokry, lecz z grubsza w nienaruszonym stanie.

Blondyn podsunął się do brzegu i zaczął palcem ryć w piasku wzory. Nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek je gdzieś widział, czy tak o przyszły mu do głowy. Podniósł głowę kiedy usłyszał hałas w lesie po lewej stronie, ale nic nie zauważył. Wzruszył ramionami i powrócił do przerwanej czynności. Za każdym razem kiedy woda zbliżała się do niego, to zmazywała jego dzieło, moczyła palce i zostawiała miejsce puste jakby czekając, co jeszcze namaluje. Powtórzyło się to koło dziesięciu razy, a Draco poczuł się radosny jak małe dziecko, które dostało coś słodkiego. Wypełniało go uczucie spokoju i jakby radości. Nie był szczęśliwy, ale jedynie chciał się uśmiechnąć i pokazać, że wcale nie jest źle.

Obok siebie usłyszał parsknięcie i chwilę później stał na nogach z wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżką, ale nie za bardzo wiedział w co celować, ponieważ przed nim nikogo nie było. Obejrzał się dookoła i zmrużył oczy. Coś było wybitnie nie tak. Dla pozoru wzruszył ramionami i schylił się opierając ręce na piasku jakby chciał usiąść, ale zamiast tego chwycił piasek w garść i sypnął przed siebie. Piasek powinien opaść na ziemię, ale napotkał opór. Chwilę później Draco siedział na lekko zdezorientowanym Potterze.

- Co ty tu robisz? - warknął ostrzegawczo przykładając różdżkę do szyi wroga.

- Spacerowałem - odpowiedział Złoty Chłopiec bez zająknięcia. Powoli odzyskiwał opanowanie i uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Draco już otwierał usta, żeby powiedzieć jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, ale nie zdążył, ponieważ ręce Harry'ego złapały go za szyję i przetoczyli się po piasku w stronę jeziora.

Każdy wymachiwał pięściami, bo miał choć małą przestrzeń obok siebie, a Draco z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że jego pięść w większości trafia w cel, a ręka Pottera unika kontaktu z jego ciałem. Uśmiechnął się z wyższością i już miał zadać ostateczny cios, który pozbawiłby przytomności Złotego Chłopca, który aktualnie siedział mu na biodrach, ale bardziej usłyszał niż poczuł chrzęst łamanych kości i na koszulkę pociekła fontanna krwi z jego własnego arystokratycznego nosa. Przeklął siarczyście i złapał się za podstawę nosa. Pchnął na oślep i zrzucił z siebie Pottera. Wstał jednym płynnym ruchem i nie odwracając się pobiegł do zamku.

Harry siedział na piasku i patrzył za oddalającą się sylwetką Malfoy'a. Poczuł coś na kształt żalu, że to ich spotkanie skończyło się tak… źle. Nie miał w planach bić Malfoy'a ani nawet zaczynać bójki. Chciał… no właśnie… co chciał? Myślał, że mogą normalnie porozmawiać? Jeżeli tak, to grubo się pomylił…

ooo

_Dlaczego!_ - pomyślał sfrustrowany Malfoy idąc w stronę szkoły z krwią ze złamanego nosa cieknącą pomiędzy palcami. - _Nienawidzę!_ - krzyczał w myślach otwierając wrota szkoły i starając się być niewidzialnym.

Szybko przemknął do lochów, a potem kryjąc się w cieniu korytarzy zmierzał do Pokoju Wspólnego. Szybko przeszedł przez mur z ulgą przyjmując to, że nikt będący w pomieszczeniu nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Od razu skierował swe kroki do dormitorium. Tam zrzucił z siebie kurtkę i zakrwawioną koszulę na ziemie i poszedł do łazienki. Nachylił się nad zlewem opierając ręce na krawędziach umywalki. Zaklął znowu i po wyciągnięciu różdżki i mocnym ustawieniu nóg rzucił zaklęcie nastawiające kości. O dziwo bolało bardziej, niż przy złamaniu. Może była to kwestia tego, że wtedy w żyłach krążyła mu adrenalina i krew szumiała w uszach. Kopnął stojący obok jego nogi kubeł na brudne rzeczy tak mocno, że uderzył on w ścianę i przewrócił się wysypując swą zawartość na kafelki.

Tym razem z ust Dracona poleciała wiązanka przekleństw przeplatana słowami po francusku. Po uspokojeniu się i zatamowaniu krwawienia wyprostował się i przyjrzał sobie krytycznym wzrokiem w lustrze. Na to spojrzenie zareagowało ono westchnięciem.

- Och Draco! - lamentowało lustro patrząc na zakrwawioną twarz i klatkę piersiową mężczyzny.

- Zamknij się - burknął blondyn od niechcenia i zdjąwszy spodnie razem z bokserkami wszedł pod strumień gorącej wody.

W zadowoleniu przymknął oczy poddając się ciepłu i relaksując mięśnie. Sięgnął ręką po szampon, a kiedy go otworzył po pomieszczeniu rozlał się zapach cytryny, limonki i lawendy. Westchnął i nalał sobie płynu na rękę. Powoli wmasował szampon we włosy, które leniwie przesuwały mu się pomiędzy palcami. Spłukał pianę i nałożył odżywkę o intensywnym zapachu cytrusów. Wtarł ją we włosy i sięgnął po płyn do mycia o tym samym zapachu.

Dwadzieścia relaksujących minut później Draco wyszedł spod prysznica z ręcznikiem przewiązanym w biodrach i jednocześnie wycierając włosy innym ręcznikiem.  
- Mrrau - zamruczało lustro i zaparowało.

- Dzięki - mruknął Draco przecierając taflę ręką. - Też uważam, że jestem bogiem - powiedział i patrzył na siebie w lustrze krytycznym wzrokiem. Obrócił się tyłem i zerknął przez ramię stwierdzając, że tył jest tak samo dobry jak przód.

Po poprawieniu sobie humoru kąpielą i kontemplowaniem swego piękna w lustrze, przeszedł do sypialni i skierował się od szafy. Przez chwilę patrzył na spodnie i koszule, ale zdecydował się na czarne materiałowe spodnie oraz dopasowaną, ciemnozieloną koszulę ze srebrnymi spinkami do mankietów i srebrnym haftem na kołnierzu.

Powrócił do łazienki, a lustro zareagowało tak, jak zwykle.

- Och, Draco. Jak ty pięknie wyglądasz.

- Nie uważasz? - zapytał zaczepnie i sięgnął do szafeczki po jego prawej stronie. Wyciągnął z niej żel do włosów.

- Mówiłem ci już kiedyś, że go nie potrzebujesz, prawda? - zapytało lustro.

- Owszem, ale jesteś tylko lustrem - skwitował Malfoy i nałożył sobie sporą ilość na rękę i wtarł go lekko we włosy sprawiając, że stały się puszyste, ale nie były przez to mniej opanowane. Stwarzały wrażenie, jakby było ich więcej i były jeszcze bardziej miękkie. Aż chciało się ich dotknąć.

- Mój boże! - krzyknęło lustro i ponownie zaparowało.

- Ej! - krzyknął Malfoy, kiedy jego obraz w lustrze się rozmazał. - Głupie lustro - warknął i odwrócił się na pięcie. - Co mnie podkusiło, żeby zabrać ze sobą lustro o skłonnościach homoseksualnych - mruknął i powlókł się dormitorium.

Padł na łóżko i po omacku obszukał je. Kiedy jego ręka natrafiła na małe prostokątne pudełko uśmiechnął się i drugą ręką sięgnął po różdżkę. Z pudełka wyciągnął jednego papierosa, a różdżką odpalił go i zaciągnął się dymem. Pozwolił swoim myślom pływać swobodnie nie przejmując się niczym.

Pierwszą myślą był znienawidzony Potter. Jego twarz wyryła się w podświadomości Draco lepiej niż twarze jego rodziny. Oczywiście nad podobizną Pottera wyświetlał się kolorowy, neonowy napis „Wróg publiczny nr 1". Draco westchnął i ponownie zaciągnął się papierosem. Jedna myśl nie dawała mu spokoju. Dlaczego Potter był dziś nad jeziorem. Dlaczego był tam w tym samym czasie co on i dlaczego się śmiał. Może widok szczerzącego się Draco był czymś nietypowym i zadziałał na niekorzyść Złotego Chłopca. Może ten dostał urazu psychicznego. Chociaż bił się nadzwyczaj dobrze jak na osobę upośledzoną umysłowo i trzeba przyznać, że jego prawy prosty trafia do celu lepiej niż słowa Wybrańca. Było to oczywiście kłamstwo, ale dumny Ślizgon nie dałby po sobie poznać, że jedno słowo wypowiedziane przez Pottera do niego nawet miłym tonem, bez tej zwykłej złośliwości i wściekłości na niego zadziałało. W tamtej chwili czuł, jakby te wszystkie kłótnie i bójki to była jedynie niemiła przeszłość. Przez myśl przeleciał obraz jego i Pottera idących ramię w ramię jako przyjaciele.

Potrząsnął głową i odgonił tę absurdalną myśl od siebie. Roześmiał się z samego siebie, ale jednocześnie wymierzył mentalny policzek.

_Ja i Potter przyjaciółmi... Chyba w snach. Prędzej dam sobie odciąć moją męskość, niż zaprzyjaźnię się z Potterem, albo chociaż spojrzę na niego przychylnym wzrokiem. Nie ma mowy._

Draco odwrócił się na plecy i spojrzał na baldachim wysokiego łóżka. Oczywiście był on ciemno-zielony ze srebrnymi wzorami i obszyciem. Narzuta na łóżku była z czarnego jedwabiu, który przepływał miękko pomiędzy jego palcami. Malfoy przymknął swoje oczy koloru burzowych chmur i ponownie zatopił się w myślach i nawet nie wiedział kiedy zasnął.

* * *

Pierwszy rozdzialik.

I jak Wam się podoba? Czekam na Wasz odzew!

Do zobaczenia!

Draco Dormiens


	3. Chapter 2

Hey ;)

Dziękuję za komentarze, szkoda, że tylko 2. Mam nadzieję, że już lepiej się czyta ;)

Oddaję Wam kolejny rozdział.

Miłego czytania ;)

* * *

Rozdział 2. "Druga strona medalu."

_Głupi, głupi, głupi!_ - krzyczał w myślach Harry idąc do Pokoju Wspólnego. _Dlaczego po raz kolejny dałem się sprowokować? To miał być przełom w naszej nienawiści! A teraz znowu będzie tak samo, albo nawet gorzej. Wrr... Dlaczego to zawsze muszę być ja?_

W końcu dotarł pod Portret Grubej Damy i po wypowiedzeniu hasła wszedł do środka. Nie wiedzieć kiedy został porwany do pokoju Hermiony i usadzony na fotelu, jakby był szpiegiem, którego należy przesłuchać. Istotnie, po pierwszym pytaniu, poczuł się przesłuchiwany.

- Gdzie byłeś? - zapytała ostro dziewczyna, tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

- Nad jeziorem - odpowiedział spokojnie, czym wybij ją z rytmu.

- Tak? - zapytała zdezorientowana i popatrzyła na niego dziwnie.

- No - burknął i podniósł się z miejsca.

- Co myślisz, że robisz? - zapytała łapiąc go za ramie i ciągnąc z powrotem na siedzenie.

- Chcę wyjść, umyć się i ogarnąć, a co?

- Nigdzie nie idziesz! - krzyknęła i usiadła na nim okrakiem.

- Och, Hermiono - mruknął i położył ręce na jej udach i zaczął powoli przesuwać je w górę i w dół.

- Harry - jęknęła i złapała go za dłonie, kiedy były na biodrach. - Nienawidzę, kiedy tak robisz - nachyliła się i warknęła z ustami przy jego uchu.

- Wiem, ale zazwyczaj działa - szepnął i odsunął się lekko, żeby połączyć ich usta.

Smakowała cytryną i maliną. Całowała lekko, jak motyl muskający skrzydełkami. Zawsze tak zaczynała. Niewinnie, jakby robiła to pierwszy raz. Spokojnie, jakby chciała zatonąć, a przy okazji pociągnąć go za sobą. Nagle, nie wiadomo kiedy, zmieniała się z małego, bezbronnego motylka w groźną pumę, która w każdej chwili, za jeden zły ruch, jest w stanie pożreć cię bez obgryzania kości z mięsa. Jeszcze bardziej przylgnęła do niego nie pozostawiając ani milimetra wolnego miejsca między nimi. Objął ją w pasie, podniósł i zaniósł na łóżko. Położył ją ostrożnie, a ona pociągnęła go na siebie nie przejmując się niczym dookoła. Złapała jego koszulkę na plecach i pociągnęła, a ona z trzaskiem pękła i rozdarła się na całej długości. Harry warknął w jej usta, a ona zaśmiała się i przyciągnęła go do siebie wcześniej wyciągając resztę koszulki spomiędzy nich.

Harry po chwili poczuł jej paznokcie przejeżdżające mu po plecach. Pozostawiły one równoległe, czerwone kreski.

_Jak zwykle_ - pomyślał i oparł się na łokciach obok jej głowy. Popatrzył na nią z góry i uśmiechnął się na widok jej zdezorientowanej miny.

- Co…? - zapytała lekko nieprzytomnie, a on spojrzał w jej zamglone z pożądania oczy. Po raz kolejny utonął w nich bez reszty. Pochylił się i musnął ustami zarys jej szczęki, powiódł nimi po obojczyku, na co Hermiona zareagowała odchyleniem głowy i zadowolonym mruknięciem.

Jego ręce błądziły po krzywiznach jej ciała. Badały ją kawałek po kawałku pragnąc kolejny raz ją odkryć tak, żeby nie miała przed nim tajemnic. Pochylił się nad jej brzuchem i zębami złapał koszulkę. Zaczął ją ciągnąć w górę, a Hermiona wygięła się umożliwiając mu jej ściągnięcie. Uśmiechnął się i powrócił nad brzuch. Pochylał się powoli oddechem muskając nagą skórę. Dmuchał na nią, pod wpływem czego drgał lekko. Kiedy zbliżył się dostatecznie polizał okolice pępka, a z góry usłyszał zniecierpliwione sapnięcie. Hermiona spięła się, ale gdy poczuła mokry język wodzący po jej ciele rozluźniła się lekko i czekała na rozwój wydarzeń.

ooo

Jakiś czas później leżeli wtuleni w siebie ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem. Harry szeptał jej miłe słówka, a jednocześnie pieścił jej ucho ciepłym oddechem.

Hermiona leżała wykończona, a oczy zamykały jej się sennie. Słyszała kojący głos Harry'ego i czuła jego oddech na szyi. Była spokojna i czuła się bezpiecznie.

Jedna myśl jednak nie dawała jej spokoju.

Nie są z Harrym parą, bo ona kocha kogoś innego, a Potter jest wolnym strzelcem. Wśród jego kochanków byli Ślizgon, Krukon, dwóch Puchonów, ale także dwie Ślizgonki i Puchonka. Tak, Harry jest bi. Uważa, że to znacznie ułatwia życie.

Mimo wszystko jednak się o niego martwiła. Widzi jego smutek, kiedy on nie patrzy, czuje jego potrzebę bliskości i czułości, której nigdy nie zaznał. Martwi się o niego, ale on nie chce tego słuchać. Uważa, że tak jest lepiej i bezpieczniej, że ludzie ranią, a on już został kiedyś przez kogoś zraniony i nie potrafi do końca zaufać. Jedyną taką osobą, której ufa bezgranicznie jest właśnie Hermiona. Jej powie wszystko, nie wstydzi się przy niej płakać. Choć nie chce się do tego przyznać, potrzebuje miłości. Bezwarunkowej, szczerej, odwzajemnionej miłości, która naprawi w nim to, co spaczone. Osoby, która wybaczy mu jego wybuchy złości, pomoże ukoić nerwy, przytuli bez pytania o powód smutku, pocieszy, wyjaśni, będzie. Niestety ona nie jest w stanie mu tego dać. Stara się, ale nie jej Harry potrzebuje. Traktuje ją jak przyjaciółkę i kochankę, ale nic więcej. Ona nie jest zła, ani smutna. Nie jest też zawiedziona. Ani trochę. Martwi się i boi o niego. Traktuje go jak brata. I tak ma zostać na zawsze.

ooo

- Hermiona! - głos dobiegający zza drzwi w akompaniamencie głośnych uderzeń w drewno w końcu otrzeźwił brązowowłosą dziewczynę zawiniętą w plątaninę rąk i nóg. Podniosła rozczochraną głowę i popatrzyła dookoła brązowymi, zaspanymi oczami. W końcu napotkała szmaragdowe spojrzenie chłopaka leżącego z nią w łóżku. Nachyliła się i złożyła na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek.

- Cześć - szepnęła i odsunęła się widząc, że jego ręka wędruje w okolice jej szyi. Potrząsnęła głową i wskazała drzwi. - Dobija się - mruknęła nieszczęśliwa i zawinięta w narzutę wstała i poszła do łazienki.

Harry został sam ze swoimi myślami, które po każdej takiej nocy atakowały jego umysł. Nie potrafił pozbyć się wyrzutów sumienia, że wykorzystuje swoją przyjaciółkę, ale ona najwyraźniej nie miała nic przeciwko takiemu obrotowi sprawy przy każdym razie kiedy zaczynali się całować. Potrząsnął smutno głową i usiadł spuszczając nogi poza łóżko. Westchnął ciężko, bo nie mógł się ze sobą pogodzić. Wyrzuty sumienia jak i szczęście rozchodzące się po jego ciele ciepłą falą walczyły ze sobą o dominację. Nie wiedział co jest lepsze. Kochanie się z Hermioną, a jednoczesne szczęście i wyrzuty sumienia, czy niekochanie się z Hermioną, a brak wyrzutów sumienia i brak choć tego ulotnego ciepła przynależności do kogoś. Zdecydowanie wolał tą pierwszą opcję. Może był egoistą, ale kochał Hermionę jak siostrę, a ona go jak brata. Na pewno nie miała mu tego za złe, bo by mu powiedziała, prawda? Wspomniała by coś, albo go nie prowokowała.

On był tylko słabym chłopakiem, który potrzebuje kogoś. Potrzebuje miłości, ciepła, zaufania, a to wszystko, jak na razie, może znaleźć tylko u Hermiony. Czasem ma wrażenie, że jest w szkole ktoś bardzo podobny do niego. Z problemami, koszmarami, pragnieniem bliskości i szczęścia tak silnym, że zżera go od środka bez reszty. Kogoś totalnie różnego od Harry'ego, a jednocześnie z duszą tak podobną, że niemal taką samą jak jego. Można by powiedzieć, że kiedyś byli jedną osobą, którą ktoś dla zabawy podzielił na dwa ciała, żeby taka wspaniałość się nie zmarnowała.

Harry uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Musiał jednak przestać rozmyślać, bo walenie do drzwi się powtórzyło, tym razem jeszcze bardziej natarczywe. Towarzyszyły mu też zdesperowane krzyki. Głos zdecydowanie był męski i Harry domyślił się kto to mógł być. Ron.

No to mały problem. Ron nie mógł się dowiedzieć, że spędzili razem noc.

Harry zerwał się z łóżka, zgarnął wszystkie rzeczy z ziemi i wpadł do łazienki dokładnie w chwili, kiedy Ron użył zaklęcia i wszedł do pokoju Hermiony.

- Hermiona! - krzyknął rudzielec, ale kiedy usłyszał szum wody lekko się uspokoił i usiadł na fotelu.

Harry ubrał spodnie, zaklęciem naprawił rozdartą koszulkę, wciągnął ją przez głowę i stanął pod ścianą. Z łazienki nie było żadnego innego wyjścia. Wpadł w panikę.

_A jeżeli Ron się dowie? Obedrze mnie ze skóry i poćwiartuje na małe kawałeczki. Ja miałem umrzeć bohatersko! To się nie może tak skończyć! Dlaczego nie wziąłem ze sobą peleryny niewidki?!_

Mógłby się tak przeklinać jeszcze cały następny dzień, ale musiał coś szybko wymyślić, jeżeli chciał żyć.

W tej chwili kątem oka zobaczył burzę brązowych włosów. No tak. Przecież był u Hermiony razem z nią. Mogła zabrać ze sobą Rona, a on wyjdzie później bez żadnych problemów.

Uspokojony spojrzał na Hermionę, która spoglądała na niego podejrzliwie zawinięta w ręcznik.

- Co...? - zaczęła mówić, ale Harry powstrzymał ją gestem ręki.

- Twój ukochany czeka za drzwiami - wyszeptał podchodząc do niej powoli.

Położył jej ręce na biodrach i przyciągnął ją do pocałunku.

- Wiesz, że jak by tu teraz wszedł, to byś nie żył? - wyszeptała Hermiona po chwili.

- Wiem - westchnął i odsunął się od niej z przepraszającą miną. - Po prostu... - westchnął znowu i odwrócił się tyłem, żeby nie widziała wyrazu jego twarzy.

Chyba chciała coś powiedzieć, ale krzyk "Hermiona!" skutecznie ją powstrzymał.

Harry stanął w kącie za drzwiami, żeby nie było go widać, a Granger wzięła głęboki oddech i otworzyła drzwi od pokoju mając uśmiech na twarzy, a na ustach wesoły okrzyk "Ron!".

ooo

Harry usiadł pod ścianą i starał się nie słuchać rozmowy przyjaciół. Jak zwykle Ron przesłuchiwał ją czemu tak długo spała, co robiła w nocy i inne takie bzdety. Potem standardowo powyznawali sobie miłość, pościskali się, pomlaskali i poszli na śniadanie, dzięki czemu Harry miał wolną drogę do wyjścia. Odetchnął głęboko i wstał. Podszedł do drzwi łazienki i już miał sięgnąć do klamki kiedy za jego plecami rozległo się chrząknięcie. Powoli odwrócił się i staną twarzą w twarz z lustrem.

- No nie. Tylko nie to - westchnął i stanął przed taflą.

- Myślałeś, że się wymkniesz? - zapytało lustro.

- Szczerze mówiąc, to tak - odparł Harry i założył ręce na piersi.

- To ci się przystojniaczku nie udało - powiedziało szczęśliwie lustro.

Za każdym razem, kiedy Harry był u Hermiony w łazience, to lustro brało sobie za punkt honoru go wkurzyć i lekko upokorzyć. Czasem jednak, kiedy miało lepszy humor droczyło się z nim tylko i poprawiało mu humor. Dzisiaj zapowiadało się na szczęśliwe zakończenie.

- Co masz mi kochaniutkie do powiedzenia? - zapytał z odpowiednią dozą sarkazmu.

- Och, może to, że twoja ukochana Hermiona przespała się z tym obleśnym rudzielcem?

- Ale co mnie to może obchodzić? - odparł Harry wzruszając ramionami.

- No nie wiem. Może to, że jeżeli ją kochasz, to powinieneś walczyć? - zapytało zdziwione i zafalowało.

- Ale ja ją kocham jak siostrę! I nie chcę z nią być. Ona kocha tego rudzielca i nic mi do tego. To, że ja z nią sypiam, to nie znaczy, że się kochamy. Broń boże jej nie wykorzystuje - zaprzeczył przewidując, że lustro ma zamiar coś powiedzieć. - Jesteśmy... - zaciął się nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Postanowił zamilknąć. Odwrócił się i wyszedł z łazienki nie oglądając się więcej.

ooo

Wielka Sala huczała od rozmów. Harry usiadł na swoim stałym miejscu, z którego miał idealny widok na stół Ślizgonów i Dracona Malfoy'a, który nie wyglądał jakby wczoraj stoczył bójkę. Tak właściwie, to patrzył on wprost na Harry'ego z chęcią mordu w oczach, a Potter nie pozostawał mu dłużny.

- Hej, Harry - szepnął mu na ucho Ron. - Czy mi się wydaje, czy wy się chcecie z Malfoy'em pozabijać wzrokiem?

- Tak jakby - odparł, nie spuszczając wzroku ze Ślizgona.

- Dobrze, ale mógłbyś mu przy okazji obić tę twarzyczkę pięścią? - zapytał słodko i złapał ręce Hermiony, która próbowała zasłonić mu usta ręką jednocześnie sztyletując wzrokiem. - Och Hermi… - westchnął rudzielec. - Przecież to Malfoy… - powiedział jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

Harry zignorował ich dalszą rozmowę, za to skupił się na Ślizgonie. On też nie spuszczał wzroku z Harry'ego. Zupełnie jakby próbował czytać mu w myślach. Potter potrząsnął głową chcąc pozbyć się wszystkich myśli. Oparł głowę na ręce i spojrzał uważniej na to, w co jest ubrany Draco. Zwykła szata szkolna, jednak miała inny odcień zieleni, niż u reszty Ślizgonów. Spod szaty wystawał kołnierzyk śnieżno białej koszuli. Krawat był idealnie zawiązany. Spojrzał z powrotem na twarz Malfoy'a, który także uważnie studiował jego ubiór. Po chwili znowu zwarli się spojrzeniami. Burzowe chmury przeciwko mocy zielonego promienia Avady. Żaden nie chciał odpuścić, żeby nie okazało się, że jest słabszy. Harry mruży lekko oczy, Malfoy odwzajemnił gest. Harry prostuje plecy, Malfoy także zmienia pozycję. Walka dwóch zwierząt, dla których reszta świata nie istnieje.

Nagle coś się zmieniło w twarzy Malfoy'a. Była to anomalia w zwykle idealnej postawie Ślizgona, czy tylko odwzajemnienie grymasu na twarzy Gryfona? Nie wiadomo i najprawdopodobniej nigdy się nie dowie, ponieważ po chwilowej skazie nie ma śladu. Harry lekko zdezorientowany zezuje na boki, ale nie zobaczywszy nic z powrotem zerka na stół węży, przy którym nie ma już Dracona Malfoy'a. Ulotnił się w dosłownie jedną sekundę.

Harry zaklął cicho i poderwał się od stołu. Odprowadzany zdziwionymi spojrzeniami przyjaciół i kolegów z domu wyszedł przez drzwi i zniknął w cieniu korytarza.

ooo

Błądził po Zamku chyba z pół godziny nie przejmując się tym, że za chwilę rozpoczyna się pierwsza lekcja. Biegał po schodach, aż w końcu pomyślał o zaklęciu śledzącym. Wyjął różdżkę z rękawa i szepnął zaklęcie. Niebieska smuga wystrzeliła z różdżki i niczym lina prowadziła go do celu. Kończyła się przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do nieużywanej sali lekcyjnej. Zakradł się pod same drzwi i przyłożył ucho do drewna. Nie usłyszał nic poza ściszonym oddechem. Już chciał odpuścić nim go ktoś zobaczy, ale usłyszał głośne uderzenie. Odskoczył i w odruchu chwycił różdżkę pewnym uchwytem. Ponownie podszedł do drzwi, ale stojąc tam przez kolejne pięć minut i nie usłyszawszy nic dziwnego odpuścił i powlókł się korytarzem do sali zaklęć na pierwszą, w tym dniu, lekcję.

ooo

Zaklęcia latały dookoła niego zupełnie bez składnie nie osiągając żadnego zamierzonego celu. Najpierw miała zostać rozbita waza, ale zaklęcie nieopacznie trafiło w stojące w rogu sali lustro. Uderzone zaklęciem rozprysło się na tysiące kawałków mniejszych i większych, które pod wpływem siły uderzenia poleciały w stronę stojącego jakieś trzy metry od lustra chłopaka raniąc jego twarz i ręce. Mężczyzna zamknął odruchowo oczy, lecz otworzył je kiedy szum ustał. Chłopak syknął i poczuł coś ciepłego spływającego po policzku. Podniósł rękę do twarzy i przesunął nią po policzku. Popatrzył z niedowierzaniem na czerwone od krwi palce. Opuścił rękę i zacisnął pięści. Zamknął mocno oczy i poczuł opuszczającą go ponownie magię. Chwilę później usłyszał trzask, a potem huk upadających na ziemię połamanych krzeseł, stołów i stojącej wcześniej w rogu szafy pełnej kurzu. Nie będąc w stanie utrzymać się na nogach osunął się na ziemię.

ooo

- Harry! Harry!

Hermiona próbowała zwrócić na siebie uwagę swojego kolegi. Niestety bezskutecznie.

- Hej! Stary! - spróbował Ron, również z marnym skutkiem.

- Hermi, jak myślisz? Co mu jest? - zapytał rudzielec przyjaciółki odwracając się do niej.

- Nie wiem Ron. Cały dzień tak się zachowuje. Obawiam się, że to ma związek z Malfoy'em.

- Z Fretką?! - nie dowierzał Ron i ponownie spojrzał na pogrążonego w zadumie przyjaciela.

Od dobrych dwudziestu minut siedzieli w Wielkiej Sali na obiedzie i próbowali zwrócić na siebie uwagę Harry'ego, który zdawał się nie dostrzegać gdzie się znajduje, a już tym bardziej z kim i po co.

Nic nie zjadł, nawet nic nie nałożył sobie na talerz. Było to tym bardziej dziwniejsze dla Rona, który bez jedzenia nie wyobrażał sobie życia.

Nagle Harry lekko się ożywił, otworzył szerzej oczy i zaczął śledzić chłopaka o platynowych włosach, który właśnie wszedł do Wielkiej Sali i kierował się do swojego stołu.

Draco usiadł na swoim miejscu i spojrzał na wręcz szczerzącego się Pottera. Z pobłażliwością malującą się w oczach potrząsnął z politowaniem głową i spojrzał na swój talerz.

Harry dopiero teraz rozejrzał się dookoła i uświadomił sobie jaki jest głodny. Rzucił się wręcz na sałatkę i nie kłopocząc się przekładaniem jej na talerz, zaczął jeść ją prosto z miski.

- Harry! - syknęła Hermiona widząc poczynania przyjaciela, ale kiedy spojrzał na nią z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy i kawałkiem sałaty wystającym spomiędzy zębów, machnęła ręką i darowała sobie pouczenia.

Harry natomiast był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Gdyby się jednak głębiej zastanowić, było to bardzo irracjonalne uczucie. Irracjonalne i głupie. Tym bardziej głupie, że szczęście płynęło z zobaczenia przemądrzałej, arystokratycznej, zadufanej w sobie, boskiej, przystojnej, mleczno-białej, idealnie alabastrowej twarzy fretki…

_Zaraz, zaraz… Boskiej?! Przystojnej?! Mleczno białej?! Idealnie alabastrowej?! To nie miało tak iść! Nie ważne._

Co mu odbiło? Sam nie wiedział.

Po zjedzeniu połowy sałatki i odzyskaniu humoru całkowicie, znowu spojrzał w stronę Ślizgonów. Stwierdził ze zdziwieniem, że w wyglądzie Draco jest coś mocno nie w porządku. Przyjrzał się jego ubraniu. Niby to samo, ale koszula była jakby bardziej szara niż ta z rana. Szata bardziej zielona, włosy inaczej ułożone, bardziej zmierzwione, jakby właściciel przeczesywał je nerwowo ręką. I twarz. Odcień skóry nie pasował do odcienia skóry na rękach. A zawsze Draco szczycił się swą nienaganną skórą właśnie na rękach i twarzy.

Nagle Harry'ego olśniło. Zaklęcie maskujące ma takie efekty. Jeżeli ktoś się spieszy i nie dokładnie nałoży zaklęcie, to kolor skóry może się różnić nawet o kilka odcieni. Normalnie było by to niezauważalne, ale dla wprawnego obserwatora różnica wydawała się kolosalna.

Jedno pytanie nie dawało Harry'emu spokoju. Co takiego musiało się stać, że Draco używa zaklęcia maskującego?

* * *

Komentarze karmią Wena! Pamiętajcie!


	4. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3. "Nieoczekiwany rozwój wydarzeń..."

Wieczór w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu był niezwykle spokojnym czasem. Szczególnie podczas trwania tygodnia szkolnego. Wszyscy młodsi uczniowie odrabiali swoje, ewentualnie starszych kolegów, prace domowe, a ci siedzieli na niezwykle wygodnych kanapach przed kominkiem i rozmawiali. Brakowało wśród nich tylko jednej osoby, która wprowadzała odpowiedni nastrój do towarzystwa. Otóż brakowało Dracona Malfoy'a.

Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie podziewa się ich prefekt. Nie było go na lekcjach, na obiedzie pojawił się chichy i jakby nieobecny. Nawet Pansy dała mu dziś spokój.

Oczywiście nikt nie śmiał się spytać, bo skończyłby na ścianie po oberwaniu paskudną klątwą. Draco nie był osobą wylewną, tym bardziej wyrozumiałą, jeżeli ktoś za bardzo interesował się jego życiem prywatnym. Bardzo tego nie lubił. Nikomu to jednak nie przeszkadzało. Każdy wiedział o nim i o jego życiu tyle, ile Draco chciał, żeby wiedział. Jedni znali go lepiej inni gorzej, ale w takim stopniu, że nie narzekali. Nie było im to potrzebne do szczęścia.

Jednak kiedy przychodziły takie dni, każdy marzył o tym, by znać Dracona troszkę lepiej, albo w ogóle cokolwiek o nim wiedzieć. Cokolwiek, co pomogło by się zorientować gdzie teraz jest, co robi, kogo morduje, albo czy sam nie chce popełnić samobójstwa.

ooo

W dalekiej i ciemnej części zamku, do której od dawna nikt nie zaglądał, siedział na oko szesnastoletni chłopak. Siedział bez ruchu od czasu do czasu jedynie oddychając. Była to jedyna oznaka tego, że jeszcze żyje.

Siedział i rozmyślał. Rozmyślał i marzył, czego nie robił od dobrych kilkunastu lat. Coś czego oduczyli wychowujący go ludzie. Coś czemu niekoniecznie chciał się oddawać, bo powodowało ból. Ból po straconym na zawsze dzieciństwie. Dzieciństwie, które odebrano prawie po samych narodzinach. Narodzinach, które zdaniem rodziców przyszły zbyt późno. Zbyt późno, bo teraz chodzi do szkoły z NIM. Nim, który niszczy wszystko co napotka na swej drodze. Drodze, którą ma wyłożoną od małego kwiatkami i poduszeczkami. Poduszeczkami, które chronią chodzącą katastrofę. Katastrofę, która ma uratować czarodziejski świat. Świat, który chyli się ku zagładzie. Zagładzie, która nieuchronnie się zbliża. Zbliża się, bo zbliża się ON. Potwór, uzurpator, samozwańczy władca świata. Świata, którego nie da się uratować bez NIEGO. Niego, który niszczy od pierwszego spotkania Ślizgona. Ślizgona z krwi i kości od pokoleń. Pokoleń nieskażonych krwią mugoli i szlam. Szlam, z której urodzony jest ON. Zbawca świata, Wybraniec, Złoty Chłopiec. Chłopiec, który jest nadzwyczaj upierdliwy. Upierdliwy i nie znośny, ściągający całą uwagę Dracona. Dracona, którego nigdy nic nie interesowało, bo miał wszystko. Wszystko czego pragnął i czego nie chciał. A teraz o dziwo chciał Złotego Wkurzającego Chłopca, którego nie potrafił usunąć z umysłu. Powracającego jak bumerang, niedającego się zapomnieć. Natrętnego, rozczochranego, o złym guście. Po prostu marzył o nim. Pierwszy raz marzył o czymś konkretnie i o dziwo mu się to podobało.

ooo

Cholerny, zadufany w sobie, Ślizgon! Biała, wijąca się, fretka. Malfoy, Śmierciożerca, arystokrata, wywyższający się, skończony kretyn!

Harry przeklinał na czym świat stoi, że dał się wkręcić z sprawę Malfoy'a. Pluł sobie w brodę, że w ogóle zaczął się nim interesować. Ba, że w ogóle zwrócił na niego swą uwagę! Przecież to nie dorzeczne. Gryfon, fakt, że miał być Ślizgonem niczego nie zmienia. Gryfon od urodzenia, zainteresował się postacią Malfoy'a, swego odwiecznego wroga. Od pierwszego spotkania, nie przypadł mu do gustu. Wiele razy się zastanawiał, jak by to było, gdyby najpierw spotkał Dracona, a dopiero potem Rona. Który z nich zyskałby sobie jego sympatie? W tedy, to chyba Draco, ale nie mógł być tego pewien. Tak samo nie jest pewien tego, co teraz robi, co się z nim dzieje. Ma ochotę uciec i nie wrócić. Zostawić za sobą wszelkie problemy. Po prostu się nie przejmować sobą, innymi, a w szczególności Draconem Malfoy'em.

Białowłosy chłopak przewijał się przez myśli Harry'ego od jakiegoś czasu. Nie potrafił go wyrzucić. Ostatnio nawet zauważył, że ich konflikt jakby się zmniejszył. Może to przez to, że się rzadziej spotykają.

Jednak najbardziej dobija go to, że mimo wszystko, na każdej lekcji, na każdym posiłku nie jest w stanie oderwać od niego wzroku. Często się przez to głupio uśmiecha, a Draco uśmiecha się drwiąco i z wyższością unosi sugestywnie brew. Normalnie jak znak firmowy Malfoy'ów. Jakby miał to wyćwiczone przed lustrem. To jest po prostu jednocześnie frustrujące i w pewien sposób pociągające.

Nie, to nigdy nie będzie pociągające. Może być co najwyżej obrzydliwe, wstrętne, obleśne, może trochę wyzywające, podrywające, dodające uroku, piękne, śliczne… Agrh…

Po prostu frustrujące, nie móc zapanować nad swymi myślami i odruchami.

ooo

Harry miał za sobą ciężkie dwa tygodnie. Dwa tygodnie pełne przemyśleń o Draconie, o ich przeszłości, konflikcie i temu, co zrobił źle, dlaczego, kiedy miał jedenaście lat, tak postąpił. Co go skłoniło. Cały czas nie dawała mu spokoju myśl, że mogło być jednak inaczej. Że to wszystko mogło się dobrze skończyć i dla niego i dla Draco. Nie zapomniał o swych wątpliwościach ani na chwilę.

Dręczyło go też poczucie straty i samotności, pomimo tego, że spotykał się z kimś regularnie. To z Krukonem z piątego roku, a to z Puchonką z szóstej klasy, czasem też ze Ślizgonem. Ostatnio popadł w depresję, z której nawet wypad do Miodowego Królestwa nie był w stanie go wyciągnąć. Zatracał się coraz bardziej w sobie, rzadko gdzieś wychodził, snuł się po szkole pomiędzy lekcjami, nawet Nietoperz nie był w stanie wytrącić go z równowagi, dużo myślał, nie pokazywał się w Pokoju Wspólnym. Nie było z nim żadnego kontaktu. Nikt nie potrafił przemówić mu do rozsądku. Hermiona próbowała, ale szybciej, niż zaczęła coś mówić, została wyrzucona z jego pokoju, co zdarzyło się pierwszy raz od zawsze i wzbudziło we wszystkich lęk o ich przyjaciela.

Jedynymi osobami, które spokojnie mogły wejść do jego pokoju, byli kochankowie, których z resztą tylko wykorzystywał, po czym też lądowali na progu. Nikt nie dał rady mu pomóc.

Pewnego dnia jednak wszystko się zmieniło. Harry wrócił z Pokoju Życzeń radosny niczym skowronek wiosną, niemal podskakując. Wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego usiadł na kanapie i jak gdyby nigdy nic, zaczął rozmawiać z Ronem i zaproponował mu partyjkę Eksplodującego Durnia. Zanim jednak zaczęli grać, Harry poczuł mocny ucisk ręki na karku. Pozwolił się poprowadzić ku drzwiom swojego pokoju, domyślając się, kto go prowadzi.

- Hermiona - syknął, kiedy przyjaciółka popchnęła go na krzesło, o które się potknął i wylądował na podłodze.

Podniósł się powoli i masując obolałe kolano, którym uderzył w podłogę usiadł na łóżku. Zaklęciem przywołał butelkę Ognistej, paczkę papierosów i popielniczkę. Po chwili namysłu machnął różdżką, a obok niego pojawiły się jeszcze szklanki i zapalniczka.

- Teraz możemy rozmawiać - powiedział rozlewając alkohol, z fajką w ustach. Odpalił papierosa sobie i Hermionie, po czym podał jej szklaneczkę. Hermiona w międzyczasie usiadła naprzeciwko niego na fotelu i uważnie go obserwowała.

- Owszem - powiedziała surowym tonem, na co Harry przybrał minę niewiniątka. - Mógłbyś mi, cholera, wytłumaczyć, co cię napadło? Przez dwa tygodnie zachowywałeś się niczym żywy trup, a tu nagle wracasz nie wiadomo skąd, wesoły niczym indyk, któremu niemal obcięto głowę, ale w ostatniej chwili się wyratował. Wytłumacz - zażądała i wychyliła szklaneczkę na raz.

- Oj, Hermi! - Harry udał oburzenie. - Nie wierzysz we mnie? Już myślisz, że się w coś wplątałem! Nie ładnie - pomachał paluszkiem przed jej twarzą. - Zwykła depresja! Minęło mi. Już jest lepiej. Nie możesz mnie cały czas pilnować!

- Owszem, muszę. Nie wiadomo, w co się tym razem wpakujesz. Już ostatnio, jak rozmawiałeś z L…

- Cicho - syknął Harry zasłaniając jej usta ręką.

- Mghpffhm… - próbowała coś powiedzieć Hermiona, ale przez rękę Harry'ego nie wiele mogła. Sapnęła oburzona.

- Dobrze, już dobrze, ale obiecaj, że będziesz cicho.

Hermiona pokiwała głową i dopiero wtedy Harry zabrał dłoń z jej ust.

- Mógłbyś mi to wytłumaczyć.

- Niestety nie. Dowiesz się już niedługo.

- A co z… - nie dane było jej dokończyć pytania, bo do pokoju wszedł Ron.

- Harry, mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć co się stało? - zapytał.

- Kurcze. Niestety nie. Nawet Hermionie nie powiedziałem - odparł Harry i z przepraszającym uśmiechem wstał z krzesła i wyszedł z pokoju zostawiając zdziwionych przyjaciół za sobą.

ooo

- To na pewno jest wina Malfoy'a - przekonywał Ron Hermionę.

Minęło pół godziny odkąd Harry zostawił ich w swoim pokoju. Dyskutowali zażarcie o tym, co się mogło przytrafić ich przyjacielowi. Ron oczywiście obstawiał Dracona, a Hermiona oponowała i stwierdzała, że Harry musiał się w coś wplątać i pluła sobie w brodę, że ona o niczym nie wiedziała i się niczego nie domyśliła. W końcu, kiedy Ron trochę ochłonął i skończyły mu się argumenty odwrócił się w stronę kominka, a Hermiona w zamyśleniu kręciła głową.

- Idziemy go poszukać - rzucił w końcu Ron, ale Hermiona zdawała się go nie usłyszeć. - Dobrze, pójdę sam - stwierdził i podniósł się z krzesła. Spojrzał jeszcze na siedzącą w zamyśleniu Hermionę i wyszedł zostawiając ją samą.

Po kolejnych trzydziesty minutach, kominek zaświecił się na zielono, a z jego płomieni wyszedł postawny mężczyzna.

- Hermiona? - zdziwił się mężczyzna widząc przyjaciółkę Harry'ego siedzącą z głową schowaną w rękach.

- Co ty tu robisz? - prawie krzyknęła Hermiona widząc, kto wyszedł z kominka.

- Jestem umówiony z Harrym. Bardzo mu zależało na tym, bym przyszedł. Podobno chodzi o coś bardzo ważnego.

- Nie wiem - wzruszyła ramionami Gryfonka. - Ostatnio bardzo dziwnie się zachowuje. Przez dwa tygodnie nie było z nim kontaktu. Nie dopuszczał mnie do siebie.

- Ciebie? - mężczyzna był szczerze zdziwiony słowami Gryfonki.

- Tak. Po czym dziś wrócił do Pokoju Wspólnego wesolutki i nie wiem dlaczego. Nic mi nie chce powiedzieć.

- Och, nie przejmuj się. Wiem tyle co ty.

- Szkoda. Myślałam, że wiesz coś więcej.

- Niestety. Czekałem, aż się ze mną skontaktuje, bo musi podpisać ważne dokumenty. Bez tego nic nie ruszymy dalej. Miał to zrobić w zeszłym tygodniu, a tu cisza. Dopiero dziś dostałem od niego sowę, że musimy się spotkać i czy mógłbym przybyć za jakąś godzinę. Jako, że mi na tym bardzo zależy, to się zgodziłem, choć uważam, że jemu powinno zależeć na tym o wiele bardziej niż mnie.

- To prawda - powiedział Harry, który właśnie pojawił się w drzwiach pokoju. - Zależy mi na tym.

- To dlaczego tyle zwlekałeś? - dopytywał się mężczyzna.

- Musiałem przemyśleć parę spraw i dopracować plany.

- Tak? I zajęło ci to aż dwa tygodnie?

- Owszem. Hermiono, mogłabyś nas zostawić samych. Mam parę spraw do omówienia w cztery oczy - powiedział Harry nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy mężczyzny.

- Oczywiście, tylko nie wpakuj się w kolejne kłopoty - warknęła Hermiona wściekła, za takie traktowanie.

- Nic się nie bój, moja droga - powiedział czule mężczyzna. - Ja już dopilnuję Harry'ego, by nie zrobił nic głupiego. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się uspokajająco, co jednak zważając na jego posturę i wygląd zaowocowało nieco przerażającym efektem.

- Nigdy niczego się nie boję - powiedziała już spokojnie i nie patrząc na Harry'ego opuściła pokój.

- A więc, od czego zaczynamy? - uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie Potter siadając przy stole i kładąc na nim splecione dłonie.

ooo

- Ojcze, nie mówisz poważnie - jęknął blondyn.

W dużym salonie w Malfoy Manor, naprzeciwko swojego ojca siedzącego w fotelu, stał Draco z głową lekko zwieszoną i oczami wpatrującymi się we wzory na dywanie.

- Owszem. Ja zawsze jestem poważny - odparł Lucjusz.

- Ale to nie możliwe! - krzyknął blondyn.

- Nie dyskutuj ze mną. Mówię i tak ma być. Zrozumiałeś?

- Ale to jest wbrew mojej naturze - jęknął ponownie Ślizgon.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to! Masz to zrobić. Koniec, kropka. Nie chcę słyszeć więcej twoich jęków. Jesteś Malfoy'em do cholery! - warknął Lucjusz, na co Draco aż się wzdrygnął.

- Dobrze, ojcze. Jak sobie życzysz. Ale jak mam to zrobić. Jak mam się do niego zbliżyć. Przecież on ma ciągle wokół siebie obstawę.

- Nie wiem. Wymyśl coś. Nie zależy ci na tym, byśmy się wzbogacili? To będzie prestiż dla naszego rodu. Oczyścimy swe nazwisko. Wrócimy do łask! Nie wiesz o tym, że odziedziczył znaczą sumę po swych rodzicach i ojcu chrzestnym? Niedługo będzie miał do nich dostęp, a wtedy, kto wie…

- Dobrze, ojcze - mruknął Draco.

- Nie słyszałem - powiedział Lucjusz.

- Oczywiście, ojcze. Zrobię, co zechcesz - powiedział głośno wyraźnie pokonany blondyn.

- I tak ma być. Możesz wracać do szkoły - rzekł Lucjusz i na jego usta wypłynął uśmieszek, którego jego syn, odwrócony do niego plecami, nie mógł już zobaczyć.

ooo

Kolejny tydzień szkoły Draconowi minął zadziwiająco szybko. Niestety dla niego, za szybko. Nie zdążył bowiem wymyślić żadnego planu zaprzyjaźnienia się z Potterem, albo chociażby zbliżenia się do niego.

Dla niego ten pomysł był obłędem. Jak w ogóle jego ojciec mógł wymyślić coś takiego? Skąd mu to przyszło do głowy? Nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, że nie pracuje w ministerstwie? Przecież całkiem dobrze mu idzie handel nieruchomościami w miastach mugoli dla czarodziejów. Podobno jest całkiem dobry zbyt na tym rynku.

To czyste szaleństwo. Jeszcze gdybym miał Feliks Felicis, to co innego, ale tak sam z siebie? Musiałbym być umysłowo chory, albo mieć mózg rudzielca, żeby to zrobić.

W sumie, Draconowi także zależało na tym by oczyścić imię rodziny, ale może nie tak drastycznymi sposobami. Przecież to będzie hańba dla niego na całe życie. Nikt nigdy mu tego nie zapomni. Będzie tym, który zaprzyjaźnił się z półkrwi. Przecież tak nie może być. Jaki interes ma w tym jego ojciec?

Przez cały tydzień próbował złapać Harry'ego jak będzie sam, ale wydawało się, że ten jakby go unika, albo specjalnie nigdy nie jest sam. Przecież do tego czasu można było go zobaczyć bez obstawy, ale nie teraz. Normalnie jakby się domyślał czegoś i miał niezły ubaw z nieudolności Dracona. Ale przecież skąd on mógł to wiedzieć. Przecież to był wymysł jego ojca. Jego prywatnego, jedynego ojca.

W końcu nadeszła sobota. Draco siedział w pokoju i myślał nad tym, co by tu zrobić. Nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Myśli krążyły, ale nie mogły uczepić się żadnej konkretnej rzeczy. Normalnie miałby już ułożony cały plan ze szczegółami, określony na poszczególne dni, godziny, wszystkie ewentualne poprawki, albo nawet gdyby coś na szybko trzeba było zmienić. A tu? To nie jest normalna sytuacja, więc plan nie może być normalny.

Nagle go olśniło.

Pokój Życzeń!

Draco szybko podniósł się z łóżka, przebiegł przez Pokój Wspólny i wypadł na korytarz. Rzucił na siebie zaklęcie niewidzialności i bocznymi korytarzami dotarł na siódme piętro. Przeszedł trzy razy pod ścianą intensywnie myśląc nad tym, czego potrzebuje, ale drzwi się nie ukazały. Przeszedł ponownie trzy razy, ale ściana ani myślała ukazać drzwi.

Wkurzony zaczął odchodzić, ale usłyszał za sobą dziwne dźwięki, więc odwrócił się i zobaczył, że w ścianie ukazały się drzwi. Już chciał podejść, ale zobaczył, jak się otwierają i zza nich ukazuje się sylwetka Pottera. Draco szybko uskoczył za róg i obserwował poczynania swego celu.

Harry skierował się ku schodom. Zszedł nimi na sam dół i wyszedł na błonia. Zanim jednak Draco zdążył zobaczyć, w którą stronę poszedł, Gryfon założył na siebie Pelerynę Niewidkę i zniknął.

Draco kopnął z całej siły schodek wymyślając na siebie w myślach, że Potter mu uciekł. Z bezsilności udał się nad jezioro.

Pogoda był idealna, jak na początek listopada. Było nadzwyczaj ciepło, słońce świeciło. Oczywiście nie było tak ciepło jak latem, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego. Draco usiadł na piasku nad jeziorem i zapatrzył się w wodę. Wydawało mu się, że to idealne miejsce na myślenie o sobie i o tym, co się robi. Woda uspokaja. Relaksuje zmęczony umysł, pozwala zapomnieć i na chwilę odpłynąć. Zabiera ze sobą twe problemy, sprawia, że są tak małe i nie ważne pośród ogromu natury.

Draco zapatrzył się na wodę. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, wstał powoli i jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiając, popatrzył w niebo. Pojawiło się na nim kilka chmur, a jedna z nich zjadła Słońce i nie chciała go oddać. Draco uśmiechnął się i ściągnął z siebie kurtkę, buty, wyjął różdżkę z kieszeni spodni i wszedł do wody nie przejmując się resztą. Jedno zaklęcie i będzie suchy.

Powoli wchodził coraz głębiej, aż w końcu nie dotykał nogami dna. Pływał już jakąś godzinę, kiedy zdecydował, że wypłynie na środek jeziora. Niebo zachmurzyło się całe i zaczął wiać nieprzyjemnie chłodny wiatr, który zwykle pojawia się w filmach grozy w najmniej spodziewanym momencie i zapowiada coś złego. Tym razem także nie przyniósł dobrych wieści. Draco rozejrzał się wesoło dookoła i już miał wracać, kiedy poczuł ukłucie bólu w lewej ręce. Pomyślał, że za chwilę przejdzie jak każde poprzednie, ale nie tym razem. Ból nasilał się z każdą sekundą nie chcąc dać za wygraną.

Tylko nie to - pomyślał z rozpaczą i zaczął szybciej płynąć, ale woda jakby była przeciwko niemu. Stała się gęsta jak smoła i ściągała go na dno. Palące niemiłosiernie ramię także nie pomagało.

Akurat teraz Lord wybrał sobie moment, żeby ich wezwać. Musi to być bardzo ważne spotkanie skoro boli aż tak mocno - przeleciało mu przez myśl, ale nie był w stanie dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać, bo jak kamień szedł na dno. Mokre ubrania dodatkowo obciążały szczupłego chłopaka. Draco próbował się uspokoić, ale kiedy zabrakło mu powietrza jego plany poszły w odstawkę. Miotał się pod wodą próbując wypłynąć, ale bezskutecznie. Obraz powoli rozmazywał się, a wokoło zalegała nieprzenikniona czerń. Ostatkiem sił otworzył oczy i zobaczył kogoś płynącego w jego stronę. Uśmiechnął się z ulgą, ale potem czerń zasłoniła wszystko.

ooo

Nie wiedział ile czasu przebywał w nieokreślonym miejscu, ale miał nadzieję, że niedługo. Poczuł coś na kształt czyichś ust na swoich ustach, ale nie wiedział, czy to się działo naprawdę, czy to tylko wytwór jego chorej wyobraźni.

Zakrztusił się, przewrócił na bok i zaczął wypluwać wodę zalegającą w jego płucach na swojego wybawcę. Na całe szczęście nie było jej zbyt dużo. Ten tylko zaśmiał się krótko i podniósł z miejsca. Zdezorientowany Draco popatrzył w górę i zobaczył zadowolonego z siebie Pottera. Spojrzał na niego nieprzychylnie i przypomniał sobie, że jakiś czas temu, on też szczerzył się jak wariat. To chyba to miejsce tak działało na ludzi. Przyjrzał się gryfonowi i stwierdził, że on też jest mokry. Szybko połączył fakty i z niedowierzaniem w oczach spojrzał na Złotego Chłopca. Przytknął dłoń do ust, żeby nie zwymiotować.

- Potter! - krzyknął Draco zmagając się z mdłościami. Czy ten Wkurzający Złoty Chłopiec właśnie go… um… pocałował?

- Tak? - zapytał niewinnie zielonooki diabeł.

- Czy ty… Czy ty mnie… Czytymniepocałowałeś - powiedział tak szybko, że sam nie zrozumiał jakie słowa opuściły jego usta. Przeklinał się w duchu za jąkanie i niepewność w głosie. Takie zachowanie nie przystoi Malfoy'owi. Wymierzył sobie mentalny policzek i zaczął intensywnie wpatrywać się w swojego wroga.

- Nie - odpowiedział krótko i zwięźle Potter i zaczął się obracać.

- Nie? - zapytał Draco zanim zdołał się powstrzymać.

- Nie - powtórzył i wzruszył ramionami.

- Jak to nie? - drążył Ślizgon nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. Ten Przeklęty Złoty Chłopiec kłamał w żywe oczy i nawet się nie zająknął. - W takim razie co zrobiłeś? - ciągnął dalej przesłuchanie Draco. On już się dowie, co ten Potter takiego mu zrobił. Wyprostował się dumnie, jak na Malfoy'a przystało, podniósł wysoko brodę, nawet jeżeli teraz nie wyglądało to władczo, ponieważ siedział cały mokry, po turecku na piasku przed Złotym Chłopcem, który próbował się nie roześmiać.

- Uratowałem ci życie. Nie możesz po prostu podziękować i zapomnieć? - westchnął teatralnie Harry.

- Ty. Mnie. Pocałowałeś - upierał się przy swoim Draco.

- Zrobiłem ci coś, co się nazywa usta-usta. Robi się to, kiedy ktoś się podtopił, tak jak ty, lub przestał oddychać, z każdego innego powodu - powiedział Harry do Dracona, jakby tłumaczył coś małemu dziecku. Popatrzył przez chwilę na Malfoy'a i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

A może by tak… - pomyślał zanim się odezwał.

- I nie łudź się Malfoy. Nigdy nie pocałowałbym cię z własnej woli - powiedział dobitnie Gryfon i sięgnął po różdżkę leżącą u jego stóp na piasku.

Widocznie musiał ją tu rzucić razem z Peleryną Niewidką, kiedy biegł mnie uratować - pomyślał Draco, ale szybko pozbył się tej myśli.

Potter jednym zaklęciem wysuszył ubrania i zarzucił na siebie błyszczący materiał. Po chwili było widać jedynie jego głowę. Do Dracona dopiero teraz dotarło co powiedział Gryfon i poczuł, że się rumieni. Zezłościł się i próbował wymyślić jakąś odpowiedź, ale nie za bardzo mu wyszło.

- Co… Ja… Nigdy - powiedział i odwrócił głowę. Usłyszał śmiech Pottera, a następnie jego ciche „To dobrze" wypowiedziane jakby z lekkim smutkiem. Kiedy jednak Malfoy odwrócił głowę nie zobaczył nic na twarzy zielonookiego.

Harry jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył w jego oczy koloru burzowych chmur, potem odwrócił się i zniknął pod peleryną. Czuł na sobie wzrok Dracona, ale nie pozwolił sobie odwrócić się.

Ślizgon siedział tam przez kolejne dwie godziny, a różne myśli przelatywały mu przez głowę. Zastanawiał się, czy to uczucie pustki wewnątrz niego zostało spowodowane przez Cholernego Złotego Chłopca, czy może przez to, że przez chwilę był martwy. Oczywiście drugą opcje wymyślił tylko dlatego, żeby nie dopuścić do siebie pierwszej możliwości. Myślał nad tym, czego Lord mógł chcieć od sługusów… Siedział ze spuszczoną głową i czuł każdą kropelkę wody spływającą z włosów na kark, a następnie pod koszulkę. Tam leniwie wyznaczała drogę po żebrach, a następnie wsiąkała w materiał spodni. Inne krople będące na włosach opadających mu na twarz skapywały na ręce, które trzymał przed sobą. Obserwowanie wody oderwało na chwilę jego myśli od poczucia straty czegoś, czego może już nigdy nie odzyskać.

Dopiero po chwili do jego umysłu zaczęły docierać bodźce ze świata zewnętrznego. Poczuł lekki wiatr, który nieprzyjemnie spowijał jego ciało sprawiając, że jeszcze bardziej odczuwał zimno. Nie zwracał jednak na to uwagi. Siedział tak czekając nie wiadomo na co. Sam chyba nie wiedział.

Nagle jednak coś się zmieniło. Otworzył szeroko oczy, bo zrozumiał. Zaraz jednak jego zapał osłabł, ponieważ narodziło się więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. Dlaczego Potter tak szybko do niego dotarł? W sumie widział go, jak wychodził ze szkoły, ale nie wiedział w którą stronę poszedł. Nie możliwe było, żeby szedł za Draco i czekał na to, co on zrobi.

Przecież to idiotyzm. A może… On też chciał się zaprzyjaźnić ze mną. To jeszcze większy idiotyzm. Więc…

Nie mogąc dość do porozumienia z samym sobą Draco wstał, chwycił swoje rzeczy leżące niedaleko niego na piasku i nie kłopocząc się wysuszeniem ubrań ruszył do swojego pokoju.

ooo

Przekraczając próg zamku dotarła do niego jeszcze jedna myśl, przed którą usilnie się bronił. Potter uratował mu życie. Jest winny dług życia Gryfonowi! I to w dodatku Harry'emu Potterowi! Warknął i skierował się do Pokoju Wspólnego. Stanął przed ścianą, wypowiedział hasło „Ślizgońska zawiść" i drzwi się otworzyły. Kiedy tylko do niego wszedł ujrzał Pansy siedzącą na kanapie obok Blaisa. Usłyszawszy, że przejście się zamknęło odwróciła się i jej twarz rozpromieniała, kiedy zobaczyła Dracona. Zabini wstał, ale trzymał się na uboczu, natomiast Parkinson pobiegła uściskać swojego ukochanego. Przygotował się mentalnie na zderzenie z jej magicznie powiększonym biustem, który eksponowała kiedy tylko mogła.

- Och Dracusiu! Co ci się stało? - zapytała, kiedy zatrzymała się jakiś metr przed nim. Ślizgon odetchnął z ulgą. Parkinson zmierzyła go od stóp do głów i już chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Draco ją ubiegł. Wiedział, że Mopsica nie jest zbyt inteligentna i jej pytanie pewnie brzmiałoby „ Dlaczego jesteś mokry?"

- Nic Pansy. Pływałem w jeziorze.

- W takie zimno? - przeraziła się.

- Tak. Miałem ochotę, to się wykąpałem - burknął i skierował się do swojego dormitorium chcąc wziąć zbawienną, ciepłą kąpiel, lecz drogę zastąpił mu Blaise.

- Stary, jak ty wyglądasz? - powiedział z rozbawieniem Zabini chcąc poprawić humor przyjaciela. Faktycznie Draco wyglądał jak nie on. Zwykle idealnie ułożone włosy teraz tworzyły na głowie bajzel godny Złotego Chłopca, ubrania były totalnie mokre i przyklejały się do ciała. Chyba nie będą się więcej nadawały do użytku. Buty, które niósł w ręce, były całe w piasku, podobnie jak kurtka.

- Blaise, nie mam ochoty…

- Ależ Blaise tylko się o ciebie martwi. Jako twój przyjaciel. - Pansy stanęła w obronie czarnoskórego chłopaka. Przysunęła się powoli w stronę Draco chcąc go przytulić, lecz ten się sprytnie wywinął.

- Pansy, proszę… - zaczął Draco, lecz tym razem przerwał mu Zabini.

- Ostatnio cały czas jesteś nieobecny. Zapytany, migasz się od odpowiedzi, ciągle gdzieś uciekasz, nie tylko w nocy, ale też i w dzień, przez ostatni tydzień wyglądałeś jakbyś nie sypiał i borykał się z ogromnym problemem, nie zajmujesz się Pansy, która zasługuje na trochę uwagi z twojej strony, skoro jest twoją dziewczyną. Musisz mieć na uwadze, że Parkinson jest ładna i większość chłopaków chętnie położyłaby na niej swoje ręce - powiedział Blaise tak cicho, że tylko Draco był w stanie to usłyszeć.

- Wiesz co? Nie wiem kto ci takich bzdur nagadał, ale Pansy nie jest moją dziewczyną. To, że ona się do mnie klei, to tylko i wyłącznie jej sprawa - mówiąc powoli zbliżał się do przyjaciela, a jego głos zmieniał się w groźny syk, im bardziej robił się zły. - Jakbyś jeszcze nie wiedział jestem gejem. Wydawało mi się, że od tej słynnej nocy w zeszłym roku, już wszyscy o tym wiedzą, ale najwidoczniej myliłem się co do inteligencji i przebiegłości Ślizgonów - dokończył nachylony do ucha Zabiniego. Ten w odpowiedzi tylko wzdrygnął się i przepuścił Draco.

- Dziękuję - mruknął Malfoy idąc do swojego pokoju.

Wszedł do dormitorium i zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi oparł się o nie. Nie miał siły się z nikim kłócić. Chciał tylko spokoju. Podszedł do szafy, wyjął z niej pierwsze lepsze ciuchy i szybko się w nie przebrał. Następnie podszedł do nocnej szafki i po chwili grzebania w niej, wyciągnął paczkę papierosów. Wyjął jednego i odpalił go różdżką. Zaciągnął się głęboko i przez chwilę trzymał dym w płucach. Zaczął się odprężać.

Zaraz jednak powrócił myślami do wydarzeń nad jeziorem. Uzmysłowił sobie także, że stracił tak idealną sposobność na zgodę z Gryfonem. Zaklął głośno ze swojego roztrzepania i nieuwagi. Miał ku temu tak idealny moment! Nie wiadomo kiedy następnym razem zdarzy się taka okazja. Ojciec go zabije, jak wezwie go jutro, a on powie, że nie udało mu się nic zrobić przez cały tydzień! A jak się dowie o tym, co się dzisiaj zdarzyło i że tego nie wykorzystał…

Po wypaleniu połowy papierosa usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Nie spodziewał się dzisiaj gości. Z papierosem w ustach poszedł otworzyć drzwi. Uchylił je lekko i zobaczył twarz Zabiniego.

- Mogę? - zapytał niepewnie.

- Po co? - odparł.

- Chciałem pogadać - spróbował otworzyć szerzej drzwi, ale Draco mu na to nie pozwolił.

- Pogadać powiadasz… - Blondyn zaciągnął się papierosem i otworzył szeroko drzwi.

Kiedy Blaise wszedł momentalnie je zamknął na zamek i usiadł na łóżku. Wpatrywał się z nieprzeniknioną miną w przyjaciela. Sięgnął po poduszkę i położył ją sobie na kolanach.

Blaise stał opierając się o półkę nad kominkiem z lubieżnym uśmiechem i śledził każdy ruch Dracona.

- Więc gadaj - zachęcił Blaisa Draco.

- Tak właściwie… to nie przyszedłem, żeby gadać… - Zabini mrugnął do niego zalotnie.

Draco przyjrzał się Blaisowi. Był przystojny, ale Malfoy nigdy nie patrzył na niego jak na możliwego kochanka. Zdecydowanie uważał Zabiniego jedynie za swojego przyjaciela, z resztą on, jak wiele innych chłopaków, uganiał się za Pansy.

Blondyn miał tak zły humor, że miał ochotę zabawić się nawet kosztem swojego przyjaciela. Zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na Blaisa.

- Och, wiec po to przyszedłeś? - przeciągał głoski w Malfoy'owski sposób i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

- A po co innego? - zapytał Blaise. - Gdybym wiedział wcześniej, że gustujesz w chłopakach, to bym przyszedł. Bylibyśmy już najsławniejszą parą w szkole. Wszyscy by o nas mówili, każdy by się za nami oglądał. A wiesz dlaczego? Wszyscy byliby pod wrażeniem tego, że okiełznałem taką bestię jak ty. Draco, nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy ile razy słyszałem, jaki to dobry jesteś w łóżku… Chcę się przekonać na własnej skórze, jaki jest Książę Slytherinu… - mówiąc to Blaise coraz bardziej zbliżał się do Dracona siedzącego na łóżku. Czarnoskóremu zostało jeszcze jakieś dwa metry do blondyna. - Zdziwiony? Jak zobaczą nas razem, to połowa szkoły będzie zawiedziona, że ich Smok jest gejem, ale dla drugiej połowy, będzie to okazja do wymyślania nowych plotek… - Blaise skończył mówić stojąc tuż przed blondynem.

Malfoy podniósł lekko głowę i popatrzył rozbawiony na Blaisa. Stał on w nonszalandzkiej pozie z rękami w kieszeniach i patrzył na niego. Draconowi zrobiło się go po prostu żal. Podniósł ręce z poduszki i położył je na biodrach przyjaciela. Wstał powoli ocierając się o niego. Blaise przymknął powieki na chwilę, a kiedy je otworzył patrzył w piękne, oczy koloru burzowych chmur.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się mylisz. Ja miałbym nie wiedzieć, że ktoś, coś o mnie mówi? Chyba zapomniałeś z kim masz do czynienia… Ale wybaczę ci to. Jako mój przyjaciel powinieneś jednak, mimo wszystko, poinformować mnie, o co ciekawszych plotkach. Pośmialibyśmy się razem, a może parę wymyślili, żeby ubarwić historię moich podbojów miłosnych. Hmm? Co ty na to? Ale to też ci wybaczam. Kiedy już wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy, to możemy przejść do przyjemniejszej części wieczoru - powiedziawszy to połączył ich usta w gorącym pocałunku. Rękami przycisnął biodra Blaisa do swoich. Żaden nie chciał odpuścić. Draco upadł na łóżko pociągając Zabiniego na siebie, a następnie odwrócił ich tak, że to on leżał na drugim chłopaku. Ten zaczął rękoma błądzić po ciele Dracona próbując znaleźć jego wrażliwe punkty. Niebezpiecznie szybko zbliżał się do guzika jego spodni, ale w ostatniej chwili Draco złapał go za nadgarstki i zdecydowanym ruchem położył je nad jego głową.

- Nie tak szybko... - wydyszał w jego usta. - Skoro to ja jestem Księciem... - powiedział spokojniej puszczając nadgarstki Zabiniego i przenosząc swoje ręce na pasek jego spodni. Bez problemu uporał się z guzikiem i poczuł jak Blaise podnosi biodra w geście zniecierpliwienia. Draco potrząsnął smutno głową i kładąc ręce na biodrach, przycisnął je do materaca uniemożliwiając przyjacielowi jakiekolwiek ruchy. Draco popatrzył mu w oczy i westchnął. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i popatrzył na Zabiniego z góry.

- Zachowujesz się gorzej niż dziwka. Wszedłeś mi do łóżka, jak tylko dowiedziałeś się, że jestem gejem. Myślałeś, że co? Że po tej nocy stanę się twoim chłopcem na posyłki? Że jeżeli dam ci się przelecieć, to znaczy, że mnie okiełznałeś? Wolałbym pieprzyć Pottera, niż takie ścierwo jak ty - mówił to spokojnie, nie podnosząc głosu. Widział strach w oczach byłego? Tak, byłego przyjaciela. - Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale myliłem się. Przecież wiem, że nie jesteś gejem. Latasz za Pansy od drugiej klasy. Udajesz, że nie, ale ja to widzę. A dlaczego? Bo jestem twoim przyjacielem, a raczej nim byłem. Tak jak ty dla mnie. Nie chcę na ciebie patrzeć. Wynoś się! - ostatnie słowa wykrzyczał w zaskoczoną twarz Blaisa. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy się do niego nachylił. Ten tylko rozejrzał się zdezorientowany, ale kiedy zobaczył wściekłość na twarzy Draco wolał nie ryzykować. Blondyn tak rzadko okazywał jakiekolwiek uczucia… Postanowił opuścić pomieszczenie bez jakichkolwiek apelacji. Wstał, zapiął spodnie, żeby mu nie spadły i ze spuszczoną głową czym prędzej wyszedł, zamykając za sobą cichutko drzwi.

Draco zaczął nucić ulubioną piosenkę. Położył się na plecach na łóżku i zamknął oczy chcąc całkowicie się skupić na muzyce. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy zaczął śpiewać.

„Do you know what's worth fighting for?

When it's not worth dying for?

Does it take your breath away?

And you feel yourself suffocating?

Does the pain weigh out the pride?

And you look for place to hide?

Did someone break your heart inside?

You're in ruins..."*

Powoli zapadał w sen, kiedy nagle jakiś hałas go rozbudził. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał w kąt pokoju, z którego dochodził ten niezidentyfikowany dźwięk. Jednak nic więcej się nie stało, więc opuścił głowę i zamknął oczy. Znowu był na granicy snu, kiedy hałas się powtórzył. Wstał pośpiesznie z łóżka i podszedł do tego miejsca. Nic tam nie było. Wiedziony instynktem wyciągnął rękę i napotkał opór. Niezmiernie zdziwiony zacisnął palce i pociągnął materiał w dół. Jego oczom ukazał się zadowolony Harry Potter.

* * *

*"Czy wiesz, o co warto walczyć?

Kiedy nie warto umierać?

Czy to Ci zapiera dech w piersiach?

I czujesz, że się dusisz?

Czy ból waży na Twej dumie?

I szukasz miejsca do ukrycia?

Czy ktoś złamał Ci serce?

Jesteś w rozsypce ... "

Green Day „21 guns"

* * *

W nagrodę za te kilka komentarzy, które znacznie podniosły mnie na duchu, jest rozdział ;)

Następny pojawi się po czternastym lipca.

Mam nadzieję na jeszcze więcej komentarzy i będzie mi się jeszcze lepiej pisało następną część ;)

Do zobaczenia!


	5. Chapter 4

Bardzo Was polubiłam i stwierdziłam, że wejdę wstawić rozdział, choć miał on być dopiero za dwa tygodnie.

Mam nadzieję, że każdy, kto czyta, skomentuje choć raz. To ma dla mnie ogromne znaczenie i pozwala mi walczyć dalej z opowiadaniem i weną, która raz przychodzi i siedzi i mnie męczy, a czasem muszę sama jej szukać niestety bezskutecznie.

Także tego…

Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zabijecie ;)

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Rozdział 4. "Honor, duma i Malfoy'owie."

- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał zbity z tropu Draco.

- Aktualnie? Stoję, jeżeli nie widzisz - powiedział bezczelnie Harry nie przejmując się, że znajduje się w gnieździe węży.

- Ale co robisz tutaj, w moim pokoju? Czyżbyś mnie śledził? - odzyskał rezon Draco i się odciął.

- Chyba już ci powiedziałem, co tutaj robię. Czasem, Malfoy, umyj uszy. Przydatna umiejętność. - Potter pokiwał głową z miną znawcy.

- Tak? Zapamiętam - powiedział Draco zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty się kłócić, a tym bardziej z Potterem będącym w jego pokoju. Zaraz też przypomniał sobie ojca i jego rozkaz. Trybiki w jego głowie zaczęły obracać się w zastraszającym tempie i już kiełkował w jego głowie plan. Postanowił zepchnąć na dalszy plan swoją dumę i honor. Zrobi to, co chciał ojciec, ale mając z tego jakieś korzyści dla siebie. Nie spodziewał się jednak takiego obrotu sprawy, który za chwilę miał nastąpić.

- Tak w ogóle, to czemu tak potraktowałeś swojego przyjaciela? - zapytał z ciekawością Harry.

- Co? - zdziwił się Draco

- To co słyszałeś. Dlaczego?

- Aż tak długo tutaj siedziałeś… - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Draco, nagle robiąc się bardzo zmęczonym.

- Dobra. Nie chcesz, to nie mów - mówiąc to Harry zaczął iść w stronę drzwi. Malfoy w ostatniej chwili złapał go za rękę i pociągnął zdecydowanie do siebie. Niestety zrobił to za mocno. Potter wpadł na niego, obaj zatoczyli się do tyłu, Draco poleciał na podłogę, a Harry na niego. Potter podniósł sugestywnie brew.

- To nie to co myślisz… - zaczął się tłumaczyć Draco, a rumieniec wypływający na jego policzki, przeczył jego słowom.

- Na pewno? Wcześniej wydawało mi się, że słyszałem „Wolałbym pieprzyć Pottera, niż takie ścierwo jak ty." - zacytował obserwując twarz Ślizgona. Draco tylko jeszcze bardziej się zmieszał, ale po chwili przypomniał sobie kim jest i zrzucił z siebie zadowolonego Gryfona i wstał szybko.

Przemierzył pokój i dopadł paczki fajek leżącej na stole. Wyciągnął jednego i odpali. Kiedy zaciągnął się głęboko dymem, tak jak lubił najbardziej, popatrzył się ze spokojem na podnoszącego się z podłogi Pottera.

Dopiero teraz zauważył, jak Gryfon był ubrany. Stylowe rurki podkreślające jego szczupłe nogi, na stopach czarne Conversy, koszulka z logiem Green Day'a i czarna bluza zapięta na około dziesięć centymetrów. Draco stał oniemiały patrząc na stojącego przed nim chłopaka z otwartymi ustami. Ten tylko spojrzał na niego jak na wariata i powiedział:

- Malfoy, zamknij buzię, bo nie wyglądasz zbyt... elokwentnie.

- Uuu… Potter nauczył się trudnego słowa - sarknął Draco.

- No wiesz, twój ulubiony nauczyciel zawsze się u mnie tego czepia, więc musiałem w końcu się dowiedzieć, czego on ode mnie chce, prawda? - powiedział i wywrócił oczami. - A tak z innej baczki. Ty palisz? Myślałem, że Malfoy'owie brzydzą się wszystkim, co jest wynalazkiem mugoli.

- A nie widać? Ale palę tylko w szkole, bo w domu jest ojciec i… - zamknął usta blondyn. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego odpowiedział gryfonowi. Wściekł się na siebie i wymierzył mentalny policzek. Odetchnął głęboko i zobaczył utkwiony w sobie wzrok koloru Avady.

- I… - powiedział brunet czekając na ciąg dalszy, który niestety nie nastąpił.

- Nie ma żadnego i… - powiedział ostro Draco. Usiadł na krześle i schował twarz w dłoniach. Policzył cicho do dziesięciu i spojrzał na swojego wroga. - A ty palisz? - zapytał.

- Co u ciebie taka zmiana w nastawieniu do mnie, co? Nie kłócisz się ze mną, nie wyzywasz mnie, ani moich przyjaciół… Pytasz czy palę i pewnie jeszcze będziesz chciał mnie poczęstować jeżeli powiem, że tak - jakby na potwierdzenie Draco wyciągnął do niego rękę z paczką. Harry wziął jednego, grzecznie podziękował i odpalił go od różdżki. Zaciągnął się, czym wprawił w osłupienie Ślizgona.

- Fiu-fiu… a myślałem, że Złoty Chłopiec faktycznie jest Złoty i nic nie może. A tu proszę. Taki wyzywający strój, koszulka z moim ulu… - przerwał, ale po chwili kontynuował. - Papierosy… To może dowiem się za chwilę, że Potter pije, ćpa i zalicza tak, jak to opowiadają w całej szkole - powiedział ze Ślizgońskim uśmiechem Malfoy.

Harry wysłuchał go w spokoju i pomyślał chwilę nad odpowiedzią. Podszedł do krzesła, przestawił je naprzeciwko Malfoy'a i usiadł. Kiedy się odezwał jego głos był spokojny i pewny.

- Domyśliłem się, że to twój ulubiony zespół, kiedy zacząłeś śpiewać ich piosenkę, palę, piję cholernie dużo, ale nikt o tym nie wie… Ćpać, nie ćpam, bo nie chcę sobie zniszczyć życia… Wystarczą mi od tego Dursley'owie - ostatnie zdanie powiedział tak cicho, że miał nadzieję, iż Draco tego nie dosłyszy, ale pomylił się. Widział szok na twarzy blondyna, ale nie zadał on żadnego pytania. Brunet zaciągnął się i kontynuował: - O tym zaliczaniu, to słyszałem, że jesteśmy razem na pierwszym miejscu w rankingu…

- Jakim rankingu? - wyrwało się znowu blondynowi. Tym razem Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale nie skomentował.

- No, takim szkolnym…

- Aha…

- No właśnie. - Pomiędzy nimi zaległa cisza. Jeden i drugi nie śmiał jej przerywać jakąś błahostką.

Ta cisza nie ciążyła im, ale była przyjemna jak pomiędzy znajomymi, którzy rozmawiali, aż w końcu skończyły im się tematy. Draco zgasił papierosa w popielniczce i widząc, że Harry też kończy, podał mu ją. On popatrzył się na niego dziwnie, ale przyjął naczynie. Po chwili odłożył je na stół i zadał nurtujące go pytanie.

- Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taki miły? - Na to pytanie Draco prychnął, ale po krótkim zastanowieniu udzielił odpowiedzi.

Nie zamierzał oczywiście wyznać prawdy, więc musiał zmyślać. Na szczęście kłamanie wychodziło mu idealnie, więc nie miał powodu, żeby martwić się o zdemaskowanie.

- W sumie nie wiem. Chyba dorosłem - ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że Złoty Chłopiec uśmiechnął się na to stwierdzenie, a w jego niesamowicie zielonych oczach zobaczył potwierdzenie.

- Ja chyba też - dodał Harry.

- Widać.

- Świat się wali! Malfoy prawi komplementy Złotemu Chłopcu!

- Tak. Powinni mnie zamknąć w oddziale dla czubków. Jest jeszcze druga sprawa. Uratowałeś mi życie, więc jestem ci winien Dług Życia, który jest wbrew woli mojej i twojej. Wiem, że ci się to nie podoba, uwierz, że mi też. Stwierdziłem więc, że skoro jesteśmy teraz na swój sposób połączeni, to nie będę się kłócić. Z resztą te kłótnie straciły jakikolwiek sens… - Draco zauważył, że to, co powiedział, było po części prawdą.

Prawdą, której nie chciał powiedzieć i nie chciał jej zdradzić, ale już za późno. Skoro mieli być przyjaciółmi to trzeba było zacząć przyzwyczajać się do tego, że mówi mu wszystko i raczej prawdziwie.

- Zgadzam się - powiedział, a po chwili dodał - Przepraszam.

Draco podniósł zdezorientowany głowę.

- Za co? - zapytał.

- Za to, co się zdarzyło na początku pierwszego roku. Tak się czasami zastanawiam, jak by to było, gdybym wtedy ciebie spotkał pierwszego, a nie Rona. Na pewno byłbym w Slytherinie, a nie w Domu Lwa…

- Jak to? - zdziwił się Draco.

- Normalnie. W czasie przydziału poprosiłem Tiarę, żeby przydzieliła mnie do Gryffindoru razem z Hermioną, a nie z tobą w Domu Węża.

- No pięknie. Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru powinien być Srebrnym Chłopcem Slytherinu. No, no… ciekawych rzeczy się dowiaduję. - Draco odchylił się na krześle. Wszystko szło lepiej niż to sobie wyobraził.

- No widzisz. Coś czuję, że za chwilę, nie tylko ty będziesz o tym wiedział. Pewnie cały Slytherin tylko czeka na plotki o Harrym Potterze…

- A żebyś wiedział - powiedział zamyślony Draco.

Głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał, po czym wstał, podszedł do szafy, pochylił się, żeby po chwili wrócić do stołu i postawić na nim Ognistą i dwie szklanki.

- Skoro mówiłeś, że dużo pijesz, to przekonajmy się jak dobry w tym jesteś - mówiąc to w oczach Draco pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk…

- Dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że masz mocną głowę.

- Jak każdy Malfoy - oburzył się Draco słysząc wątpliwość w głosie Pottera.

- Zobaczymy…

Zaczęli powoli. Pierwsza szklanka, rozmowa, druga szklanka, bruderszaft, rozmowa, trzecia, a właściwie czwarta szklanka, rozmowa, śmiech, piąta szklanka, więcej śmiechu, papieros i tak dalej. W pewnym momencie skończyła się Ognista. Oczywiście tylko w tej butelce. Draco poinstruował Harry'ego gdzie ma iść, żeby wziąć drugą, a najlepiej, jeżeli weźmie jedną na zapas. Złoty Chłopiec, stwierdził, że nie da rady wziąć dwóch na raz, wrócił tylko z jedną butelką. Draco w między czasie stwierdził, że gryfon ma całkiem zgrabny tyłek i seksowne nogi, jednak jeszcze powstrzymał się przed głośnym komentarzem, choć wiedział, że jeżeli wypije jeszcze trochę, to nie wytrzyma.

ooo

Alkoholu lało się jeszcze trochę więcej i było wyraźnie widać, że Harry wygrywa. Draco ledwo co mówił, i nie był w stanie usiedzieć prosto na krześle. Harry w końcu się nad nim zlitował i przeniósł go na łóżko. Wrócił do stołu po papierosa i zapalił. Usłyszał niezidentyfikowane jęki od strony blondyna i spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Zobaczył Dracona, który usilnie starał się ustać bez pomocy ściany. Nie za bardzo mu się to jednak udawało, więc Harry podszedł szybko do niego, złapał go za tyłek i postarał się ustawić prosto. Malfoy wymamrotał coś jak dziękuję i przyssał się do jego szyi. Potter przymknął oczy z przyjemności i zamruczał. Ślizgon zachichotał i przestał opierać się o Gryfona. Nagle okazało się, że jest totalnie trzeźwy.

- Draco! - krzyknął oburzony brunet. - Przecież jeszcze przed chwilą nie byłeś w stanie samemu ustać!

- I ty Gryfonku mi uwierzyłeś… Oj, jaki ty naiwny. Za mało mnie znasz… - pokiwał z politowaniem głową.

- Byłeś tak cholernie przekonujący. Z resztą kiedy ci pomagałem mogłem nieopacznie złapać cię za tyłek.

- No wiesz. Twój też jest niczego sobie… - Na potwierdzenie swoich słów podszedł do niego i złapał ręką za pośladek. - Mrr… Kociaku. Mam ochotę też sprawdzić czy twoje usta są tak miękkie jak je zapamiętałem - powiedział i nie czekając na pozwolenie, lub jakąkolwiek odpowiedź złączył ich usta.

Rozkoszował się tym uczuciem. Faktycznie były tak miękkie i rozkoszne, jak w tedy nad jeziorem. Powoli językiem torował sobie drogę, aż w końcu Harry uległ i rozchylił wargi. Smakował Ognistą i papierosami, ale Draconowi to nie przeszkadzało. Sam pewnie smakował tak samo. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie popatrzyli sobie nawzajem w oczy. Oczy koloru chmur burzowych wpatrywały się w Avadę i na odwrót. Nie widzieli nic poza drugą osobą. Byli tak blisko siebie, że ich oddechy się ze sobą mieszały.

To była magiczna chwila zmącona przez pukanie do drzwi. Odskoczyli jak oparzeni. Spoglądnęli na siebie zdezorientowani i dopiero po chwili dotarło do nich co się przed chwilą stało. Wpatrywanie się w siebie znowu przerwało pukanie, tym razem bardziej natarczywe.

- Nie odpuści - wyszeptał blondyn do Harry'ego.

- Wiem - odszepnął Gryfon.

Podszedł pod ścianę, gdzie zostawił pelerynę i szybko założył ją na siebie. Kiedy Draco był pewny, że Pottera nie widać poszedł otworzyć drzwi. Uchylił je lekko i zobaczył Blaisa.

Że ten chłopak nie ma jeszcze dość upokorzenia jak na jeden dzień - pomyślał Draco, ale wpuścił go do środka. Blondyn przybrał na twarz maskę Malfoy'a i popatrzył się z góry na chłopaka, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju.

- Czego chciałeś? - zapytał ostro Draco, a widząc strach w oczach Zabiniego uśmiechnął się wrednie.

- Prze-przeprosić.

- Po co?

- Żebyś mi wybaczył.

- Nie mam ci czego wybaczać. To, że nie masz szacunku do mnie i do siebie to twoja sprawa. Nie pogrążaj się jeszcze bardziej.

- Ale ja myślałem, że może jednak… - Blaise rozglądnął się dookoła i jego wzrok padł na Ognistą stojącą na stole. - Pijesz z rozpaczy? Gdybym wiedział, że jesteś taki smutny i że pijesz sam… - nie dokończył, bo zobaczył na stole dwie szklanki wypełnione do połowy.

- Właśnie nie piję sam - odparł z chytrym uśmieszkiem i poczuł na swoim pośladku rękę Pottera.

Wpadł mu do głowy pomysł, dzięki któremu mógłby wygrać konkurs na najbardziej szatański plan w historii świata. Był to pomysł tak dobry, genialny i prosty, że Lucjusz Malfoy sam by czegoś takiego nie wymyślił.

Draco sięgnął za siebie, zdjął pelerynę z Gryfona, pociągnął go obok siebie i objął ramieniem w pasie.

- Harry, to jest mój były przyjaciel Blaise Zabini, z resztą opowiadałem ci o nim. Blaise to jest Harry Potter, mój chłopak - blondyn przedstawił sobie chłopaków i obserwował zmianę na twarzy Ślizgona. Było to warte nawet tego, że będzie teraz musiał udawać parę z Potterem. Właściwie już go nie nienawidził, ale też go nie kochał. Będzie ciekawie. Modlił się tylko, żeby Harry nie zaprzepaścił tego będąc zdziwionym.

Harry jednak nie dał po sobie poznać zaskoczenia i jak na dobrze wychowaną osobę przystało, podszedł do oniemiałego chłopaka i wystawił rękę. Ten jednak popatrzył na nią jak na odrażającego stwora i wyszedł z pokoju.

- Zrobiłem coś nie tak? - zapytał Gryfon zdziwiony.

- Tak. Właśnie zostałeś moim chłopakiem - uśmiechnął się jak wariat.

Harry wrócił do swojego dormitorium koło trzeciej w nocy. Wcześniej jeszcze trochę pił z Draco i rozmawiali.

Draco stwierdził, że to była najlepsza noc jego życia. Mimo tego, że nie robili nic, to była ona najlepsza. Dopiero dziś zobaczył jak to jest mieć przyjaciela, kogoś, kto cię wysłucha i zrozumie. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że po tym jak stracił nadzieję na zrobienie czegoś w kierunku Pottera, udało mu się to w przeddzień wizyty w Malfoy Manor. Nie wierzył, że można mieć takie szczęście. Tym razem fortuna uśmiechnęła się do Malfoy'ów i oby nie opuściła ich już nigdy.

ooo

Następnego dnia, kiedy Draco wchodził do Wielkiej Sali miał złe przeczucie. Myślał, że kiedy tylko przekroczy jej próg, wszyscy spojrzą się na niego z mordem w oczach, ale nic się nie stało. Nikt nic nie mówił, nikt się na niego nie patrzył. Czyli… Blaise nikomu nie powiedział, co się wczoraj stało. Odetchnął z ulgą i ruszył do swojego stołu. Po drodze nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy ze swoim niby chłopakiem i uśmiechnął się do niego. On odpowiedział tym samym. Zaraz jednak Harry został wzięty w krzyżowy ogień pytań dlaczego Malfoy się do niego uśmiecha. Ten tylko spojrzał na Rona jak na wariata i powiedział, że pewnie mu się zdaje.

Draco niewzruszony szedł w stronę swojego stołu. Usiał na swoim miejscu z satysfakcją zauważając, że Zabini się przesiadł. Było mu to bardzo na rękę. Z tego miejsca miał idealny widok na stół Gryfonów i siedzącego tam od początku szkoły Harry'ego, ale nigdy nie przyznałby się, że przyglądał my się już od pierwszej klasy. Znowu Gryfon spojrzał na niego, a w jego zielonych oczach było widoczne rozbawienie i coś jak szczęście, a może tylko się Draconowi wydawało. Po zjedzeniu śniadania, a właściwie jedynie wypiciu kawy, wstał i kiwną niezauważalnie do bruneta. Ten jednak zrozumiał i spotkali się za drzwiami Wielkiej Sali. Mieli jedynie kilka minut zanim szkoła zacznie wychodzić ze śniadania.

- Spotkajmy się nad jeziorem za dziesięć minut - powiedział w pośpiechu Ślizgon.

Gryfon skinął głową i puścił się biegiem w stronę Wieży Gryffindoru. Draco pokiwał z dezaprobatą głową, ale też rzucił się jak szalony w stronę schodów. Szybko porwał ze swojego pokoju kurtkę, różdżkę, zaklęciem zmniejszył swój ekwipunek i wybiegł z Pokoju Wspólnego. Chwilę później już był na błoniach i szedł znaną mu drogą nad jezioro. Jednak kiedy tam dotarł, nigdzie nie było śladu Harry'ego. Rozejrzał się dookoła, ale go nie zobaczył. Nagle ktoś zasłonił mu oczy rękoma. Chwycił nadgarstki drugiej osoby i odwrócił się z uśmiechem na ustach. Przez chwilę patrzyli się na siebie, ale kiedy usłyszeli kroki, Harry nałożył na siebie pelerynę i odsunął się krok od Dracona. Po kilku sekundach zobaczyli Blaise'a idącego w ich stronę.

- No, no, no… Draco Malfoy bez swojego ukochanego chłopczyka. Gdzie się podział twój sługa?

- Nie wiem. Nie rozmawiałem z nim jeszcze dziś. Jakbyś nie zauważył dopiero co było śniadanie. Z resztą, on nie musi mi się spowiadać z tego co robi. I to nie jest mój chłopiec na posyłki, tylko osoba, którą kocham - kłamał Draco bez mrugnięcia okiem.

- No nie wiem, czy on kocha cię tak, jak ty jego, bo przed chwilą widziałem jak całował się z Panną Wiem To Wszystko - powiedziawszy to uśmiechnął się perfidnie widząc zaskoczenie w oczach Malfoy'a, ale kiedy zamieniło się ono we wściekłość stracił całą swoją pewność siebie.

- Blaise, Blaise, Blaise… Czy ty niczego się nie nauczyłeś? Czy ty nie wiesz, że mnie nie można okłamać? Jak Potter mógł całować się z tą głupią szlamą - kiedy powiedział to słowo poczuł ból w miejscu, w które Harry go uderzył. Draco westchnął cichutko, ale kontynuował. - Jak on mógł się z nią całować, jeżeli to jest gej? Nie pomyślałeś o tym? A przepraszam, ty nie myślisz…

Draco nie spodziewał się, że Zabini może się tak szybko poruszać, i że jest zdolny do zrobienia czegoś takiego. Blaise wręcz doskoczył do niego i zdzielił Dracona w twarz. Ten zatoczył się do tyłu, ale w ostatniej chwili oparł się na Harrym, który nie wytrzymał. Poczuł jak magia opuszcza jego ciało, i kieruje się na Zabiniego. Czarnoskóry chłopak popatrzył ze strachem w oczach na bruneta, który nagle wyrósł zza Draco. Poczuł, że nie może oddychać, a jego nogi nie dotykają ziemi. Zaczął się szarpać i jak przez mgłę słyszał krzyki Dracona.

- Harry, proszę! Zostaw go! Nie, Harry, on się dusi!

W końcu Zabini znalazł się na ziemi ciężko dysząc. Dziękował Merlinowi, że jednak może oddychać i popatrzył się z zawiścią na Pottera.

- Jeszcze zobaczysz, co to znaczy zadzierać z Wężami - syknął. Szybko podniósł się z ziemi, otrzepał ubranie i chwiejnym krokiem skierował się w stronę zamku. Zrobił kilka kroków i przewrócił się, ale szybko wstał i ponownie ruszył w stronę szkoły.

- Wiesz Harry, że to było głupie, prawda? - powiedział bardzo powoli Draco będąc nadal lekko w szoku pod wpływem wyczynu Gryfona.

- Wiem. Bardziej się teraz martwię co zrobi dyrektor.

- Dlaczego Dumbledore ma coś zrobić?

- No, a Blaise nie pójdzie do niego? - Harry zrobił głupią minę.

- To Ślizgon. Teraz będzie chciał się zemścić na tobie, ale na pewno nie pójdzie do Dyrka. Ma swój honor…

- Wy Ślizgoni… - westchnął Potter.

- Bo wy Gryfoni jesteście lepsi.

- No jasne - uśmiechnął się jak wariat Harry i zarobił w głowę.

Śmiejąc się usiedli na piasku.

- Właściwie dlaczego mu to zrobiłeś - zapytał Draco z ciekawości.

- No bo… On cię uderzył… - powiedział niepewnie Harry.

- Poradziłbym sobie. U Ślizgonów urażona duma to za dużo…

- Wiem, ale nie mogłem tego powstrzymać. Jak to zobaczyłem to się po prostu wściekłem i to nie było do końca zależne ode mnie. Raczej w ogóle nie było… - Potter spuścił głowę.

- Popatrz na mnie - powiedział stanowczo Draco. Harry jednak nie miał zamiaru posłuchać. Malfoy złapał go za podbródek i zmusił go do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.

- Pochlebia mi, że jak on mnie uderzył, to tak zareagowałeś. To oznacza, że jednak coś tam… Ciii - powiedział kiedy zobaczył, że Harry chce coś powiedzieć. - Teraz ja mówię i słuchaj mnie uważnie, bo nie będę dwa razy powtarzać. Jednak coś tam dla ciebie znaczę. Jest to dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ nikt nigdy mnie nie bronił i nikomu na mnie nie zależało. Zrozumiałeś? Jednak nie chcę, żeby tobie się coś stało, a jeżeli byś go zabił, to byłby problem z ukryciem zwłok. Moja szafa już więcej nie zmieści - nie mógł odmówić sobie lekkiego żartu, ale udało mu się rozbawić Gryfona. - Lepiej? - zapytał.

- Tak. Dziękuję - mruknął i przytulił się do Ślizgona. Draco lekko zaskoczony odwzajemnił niepewnie uścisk. Obiecał też sobie, że zabije ojca za to, że musi robić z siebie idiotę i kłamać cały czas. Przecież to nie przystoi Malfoy'owi. Oczywiście ten ród opiera się na kłamstwie, ale w wyższych celach, a nie po to, by zdobyć przychylność Pottera. Warknął w myślach, ale postanowił nie dać po sobie znać, że coś jest nie tak. Postarał odsunąć od siebie ponure myśli i choć raz korzystać z życia.

Przesiedzieli nad jeziorem cały dzień i nikt im więcej nie przeszkadzał. W porze obiadu Harry zawołał Zgredka, a skrzat był przeszczęśliwy mogąc zrobić coś dla Harry'ego Pottera. Trochę niechętnie popatrzył na swojego dawnego pana, ale zapewniony przez Gryfona, że Draco nic mu nie zrobi, odprężył się lekko i przyniósł pachnący obiad. Po obiedzie Draco wyciągnął z kieszeni dwie szklanki, Ognistą i paczkę papierosów.

- Fiu-fiu… przygotowany jak widzę.

- Oczywiście - blondyn uśmiechnął się jak wariat i zaczął rozlewać alkohol do szklanek…

ooo

- Chyba musimy wracać - mruknął sennie brunet do leżącego obok niego na plecach blondyna.

- No, robi się trochę zimno. - Jak na zawołanie zaczął wiać nieprzyjemnie chłodny wiatr.

- Ale mi się tak nie chce - wyszeptał Harry.

- Mi też - mruknął Draco.

Harry pogrzebał w kieszeniach i wyciągnął różdżkę. Jednym zaklęciem ogrzał ich obu.

- Że też wcześniej nie mogłeś tego zrobić - burknął Draco.

- Nie pomyślałem.

- I to jest wasz problem jako Gryfonów. Wy nie myślicie. Najpierw działacie, a potem ponosicie konsekwencje swoich czynów, ale nawet nie pomyślicie, że można było sobie tego oszczędzić.

- Mówisz? - zapytał się z diabelskim uśmiechem Harry i podniósł się z piasku.

- Co robisz? - zapytał Draco kiedy zobaczył, że brunet podchodzi do brzegu.

Po chwili został ochlapany lodowatą wodą. Szybko podniósł się z krzykiem. Harry za to tarzał się po ziemi ze śmiechu patrząc na to co robi blondyn. Ten uspokoiwszy się, z mściwym uśmiechem wziął butelkę Ognistej pełną do połowy i wylał wszystko na Harry'ego.

- Hej! - wydarł się Gryfon i momentalnie ucichł.

- Jaka cisza - ucieszył się Draco.

- No wiesz co? Jak ja teraz wyglądam?

- Miss mokrego podkoszulka - zawył Draco i zaczął uciekać widząc, że Harry bardzo powoli wstaje z piasku z morderczym uśmiechem na ustach.

Ganiali się po błoniach dobre dwadzieścia minut, aż w końcu Harry się zatrzymał, pochylił się i oparł ręce na kolanach. Draco stanął w bezpiecznej odległości od niego i uśmiechał się jak wariat.

- Co się szczerzysz? - warknął Potter patrząc na blondyna.

- Tak po prostu.

- Nawet przeprosić nie umiesz.

- Pff… A kto zaczął?

- Ale jest różnica między wodą a Ognistą. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego ile alkoholu się zmarnowało?!

- Oj nie marudź.

Draco powoli podchodził do Harry'ego. Kiedy był już na wyciągnięcie ręki, brunet chwycił go za ramię i przewróci na ziemię. Sam po chwili leżał na blondynie uśmiechając się zwycięsko.

- Wygrałem!

- Wcale nie. Sam się podłożyłem.

- Tak, tak. Może jeszcze sam się przewróciłeś i ściągnąłeś mnie na siebie.

- Nie, ale… - powiedział i obrócił ich tak, że teraz on leżał na brunecie. - Teraz ja jestem na górze - dokończył z uśmiechem i pozwolił, żeby ich usta połączyły się w pocałunku. Po chwili odsunęli się od siebie. To był ich drugi pocałunek. Pierwszy był po pijaku i w sumie mało co z tamtego pamiętali. Ten był tak samo elektryzujący i czuli się jakby to jakaś niewidzialna siła ich do siebie przyciągała.

- Jesteś niewygodny - mruknął Harry leżąc pod Draconem.

- Dlaczego. Mi jest wygodnie - westchnął sennie Ślizgon.

- Twoje żebra wbijają się w moje - stęknął i zrzucił z siebie niezadowolonego Malfoy'a.

- Hej! Nie godzi się rzucać Malfoy'em!

- Jak to nie? - zaśmiał się Harry, wstał i pomógł podnieść się Draconowi.

Pozbierali swoje rzeczy i powoli ruszyli w stronę zamku.

- To gdzie chcesz spędzić noc? - zapytał Draco z zadziornym uśmiechem.

- Myślałem o takim przytulnym pokoju… W ciemnych kolorach… Na siódmym piętrze…

- Siódme piętro? Mówisz o Pokoju Życzeń? - zdziwił się Draco przystając i odwracając się do Harry'ego.

- Owszem. - Harry też przystanął i przyjrzał się blondynowi. - Byłeś tam kiedyś?

- No jasne! Nie myślałem tylko, że Gryfoni o nim wiedzą - powiedział szczerze Draco.

- Wiedzą i dość często z niego korzystają. - Uśmiech, który wypłynął na usta bruneta na pewno nie był niewinny.

- Czyżbyście urządzali całonocne orgie? - zapytał z pełną powagą Draco. W głębi ducha próbował się nie roześmiać.

- A czy przypadkiem to wy tego nie robicie? Nie śmielibyśmy zabierać wam w tym sławy. My po prostu kulturalnie upijamy się do nieprzytomności, co tydzień w piątek. Dziwne, że jeszcze nikt o tym nie wie poza Gryfonami…

- Aha - tyle zdołał wykrztusić zaskoczony Draco. - Chyba nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zaskakiwać.


	6. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5. "Tajemnica"

Stanęli przed drzwiami wejściowymi i zastanawiali się, która to może być godzina. W sumie, nawet bardziej interesowało ich to, czy cisza nocna już się zaczęła.

- Muszę na chwilę skoczyć do pokoju - szepnął Draco do Harry'ego.

- Dobrze. To spotkamy się pod Pokojem Życzeń.

Draco skręcił do lochów i puścił się biegiem, by mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą.

Szybko wszedł do pokoju, rzucił wszystkie rzeczy na biurko i wszedł do kominka.

- Malfoy Manor - powiedział rzucając jednocześnie garść proszku fiuu.

Już po chwili stał w salonie krztusząc się od pyłu.

- Co tak długo, Draco? - zapytał Lucjusz siedząc na fotelu naprzeciwko kominka.

- Byłem trochę zajęty - wzruszył ramionami i usiadł obok ojca na kanapie.

- Więc? - dopytywał się Lucjusz odwracając się w stronę syna.

- Zrobiłem co chciałeś. A jak się czuje mama?

- Dobrze. Dziś nawet wyszła do ogrodu.

- Mogę się z nią zobaczyć?

- Śpi.

- Dobrze - mruknął z niechęcią blondyn.

- Draco! Draco! - mały, na oko pięcioletni chłopiec wbiegł przez drzwi i wdrapał się na kolana blondyna.

- Cześć Serpens - Ślizgon potargał włosy chłopcu i przytulił go do siebie.

Draco spojrzał znad głowy Serpa na ojca i zobaczył jak Lucjusz kiwa z politowaniem głową. Westchnął cichutko i jeszcze mocniej przytulił brata do siebie całując go w czubek głowy. Malec odchylił się lekko i uśmiechnął się szeroko do starszego chłopaka.

- Wróciłeś juz na zawsze? - zapytał chłopczyk.

- Nie Serp. Nadal się uczę. Przyszedłem porozmawiać z ojcem.

- A co tato od ciebie chciał?

- Nic takiego. Chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć ode mnie.

- Coś ciekawego?

- Nie Serp. A dlaczego ty jeszcze nie śpisz, hmm…?

- Bo… nie miał mnie kto położyć - wyszczerzył się maluch.

- Aha… - mruknął Draco i podniósł się z kanapy jednocześnie biorąc Serpa na ręce.

- To ja idę go położyć - zwrócił się do ojca i wyszedł szybkim krokiem zostawiając niezadowolonego Lucjusza w salonie.

Idąc po schodach zauważył, jak Serp trze oczy piąstkami.

- Komuś tu się chce spać - zanucił Draco.

- Wcale, że nie - odparł hardo malec, ale chwilę później ziewnął szeroko i oparł główkę na ramieniu brata.

- Nie… Wcale….

Powoli wspiął się po schodach.

- Przytyłeś - stwierdził, kiedy stanął na szczycie schodów.

- Nie. Urosłem - pochwalił się Serp.

- Mhmm… Oczywiście - przytaknął Draco z powagą.

Sypialnia Serpa znajdowała się zaraz obok sypialni Dracona, a ta zaraz po lewej stronie w korytarzu po prawej od schodów. Urządzona była w jasnych, beżowych kolorach, z łóżeczkiem z zieloną narzutą. Wszystkie zabawki leżały na półkach albo łóżku tam, gdzie było ich miejsce.

- Nie idź - powiedział malec, kiedy Draco położywszy go do łóżka odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia.

- Boisz się? - zapytał starszy chłopak z zadziornym uśmiechem.

- Nie - zaoponował Serp.

- To dlaczego nie mogę pójść?

- Przytul mnie - powiedział rozczulająco Serpens i wyciągnął do brata drobne rączki.

Draco nie potrafił się na niego gniewać tak samo jak nie potrafił odmówić niczego swojemu bratu. To było jego oczko w głowie. Zawsze był sam, a od kiedy pojawił się ten brzdąc tylko w jego obecności pokazywał swoje serce i ludzką stronę. To było jak zmywacz do paznokci, którym kobiety pozbywają się koloru. Miał tak samo. W obecności brata ukazywał się Draco, którego nikt nie znał. Czuły, troskliwy, oczywiście nie mogło być tak kolorowo. Czasem jak Serp go wkurzył, to Draco wracał do swojej maski, a wtedy malec bał się, że brat zostanie taki na zawsze. Tak bardzo się go wtedy bał i płakał, żeby jego dobry Draco wrócił.

Draco przytulił Serpa i usiadł na skraju łóżka czekając aż zaśnie.

W międzyczasie jego myśli błądziły od matki do ojca, od Serpa do Harry'ego. Co będzie jak Harry się dowie o jego bracie. Przecież jeszcze nikt o nim nie wie. Przestraszy się, a może wykorzysta to przeciwko niemu. Przecież Draco nawet nie wie, jakie intencje ma Potter w stosunku do niego. Na razie udają parę, ale co będzie dalej. Czy będą w stanie udawać zakochanych zawsze? A co będzie, jeżeli faktycznie któryś się zakocha? A co gorsza w tym drugim? To będzie katastrofa. Będzie coraz trudniej utrzymać pozory. Z jednej strony lepiej, bo ta osoba nie będzie musiała udawać, ale dla drugiego będzie to tylko problem. Utrapienie nie do zniesienia. Jako Malfoy nie zakocha się w Potterze, więc z tym nie będzie problemu. Gorzej jak Harry zacznie do niego robić maślane oczy, lepić się na każdym kroku… Będzie to bardzo niewygodne. Może uda się temu jakoś zaradzić, albo odwołać zanim sprawa nie przyjęła zbyt dużych rozmiarów. Wytłumaczyć jakoś Blaisowi, wymazać pamięć, albo wmówić, że był tak pijamy, że mu się przewidziało…

Nie. To nie przejdzie.

Z drugiej strony może porozmawiać ze Złotym Chłopcem, żeby tylko udawali parę. Mogą zostać przyjaciółmi… tfu… kolegami, znajomymi, ale nic więcej. Zrobi to dla ojca. Żeby Lucjusz był z niego dumny, że wykonał zlecone przez niego zadanie pomimo tego, że był tak bardzo niechętny.

Siedział tak kwadrans, aż Serp nie zasnął. Wstał, pochylił się nad nim, pocałował go w czubek głowy i przykrył szczelniej kołdrą. Pewny swego cichutko wszedł z pokoju i udał się do salonu.

- Więc… - zaczął Lucjusz gdy tylko Draco przekroczył próg pokoju.

- Śpi - powiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem blondyn.

- Wiesz, że nie oto mi chodzi - warknął Lucjusz.

- Nie obchodzi cię twój syn? - zapytał z ukrywanym rozbawieniem Draco.

- Oczywiście, że obchodzi - powiedział Malfoy.

- No właśnie. Powinieneś się nim bardziej zajmować.

- To tylko mój syn - żachnął się Lucjusz.

- I spadkobierca fortuny. - dopowiedział Draco. - Jednak przejdźmy do sprawy, z którą tu przyszedłem. Tydzień temu dałeś mi zadanie nie do wykonania. Zadanie arcytrudne, koszmarnie upokarzające i godzące w mój zmysł estetyczny. Kazałeś mi się pogodzić z Harrym Potterem.

- I zaprzyjaźnić z nim - dodał Lucjusz.

- Nie. Przeanalizowałem każde słowo powiedziane przez ciebie i nie było tam nawet pół słówka o przyjaźni. Miałem się do niego zbliżyć.

- A to nie oznacza przyjaźni? - zdziwił się Lucjusz.

- Nie, ojcze. Mogę ci powiedzieć tyle, że pogodziłem się z nim i jestem na dobrej drodze by wkroczyć w jego łaski. - Draco uśmiechnął się zwycięsko widząc na twarzy ojca niedowierzanie połączone z dumą.

- No, no, Kto by pomyślał. A zdradzisz mi, jak to się stało? - dopytywał ojciec.

- Nie. Niech to zostanie naszą słodką tajemnicą - powiedział Draco z uśmiechem wypływającym na jego usta.

Lucjusz o nic więcej nie pytał, tylko pozwolił odejść swojemu synowi. Będzie musiał poważnie z kimś porozmawiać.

ooo

Harry szybko załatwił sprawy w swoim pokoju i już dziesięć minut później szedł w stronę Pokoju Życzeń. Kiedy dotarł na siódme piętro postanowił poczekać na Malfoy'a na zewnątrz. Jeszcze może się okazać, że ten nie będzie wiedział jak korzystać z Pokoju…

Harry usiał pod ścianą w mało widocznym miejscu, żeby w razie czego Filch nie potknął się o niego.

Czekając na Dracona, jego myśli błądziły a on sam nie mógł skupić się na niczym konkretnym. Zastanawiał się jak to będzie. Co powiedzą jego przyjaciele, jak zareaguje Hermiona i On. Na razie tylko udają parę i w dodatku przed Blaise'em. To jest prawie nie wykonalne. Ciekawiło go też, co o nim myśli Draco. Czy uważa go za przyjaciela, czy może tylko za kolegę, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia znad jeziora, to tak się kolegów nie traktuje.

Potter miał mieszane uczucia co do Draco. Ufał mu, ale bał się, że ten zaraz ucieknie. Pomimo tego, że mieli wspólny problem, który zrobił im Malfoy. Gdyby Draco nie wyskoczył przy Zabinim z tym o chłopaku, kto wie, jak by się to potoczyło? A teraz jest przywiązany do Ślizgona. W sumie to Ślizgon jest do niego też przywiązany. Może pociągnie z tego jakieś korzyści? Kto wie?

Po jakimś czasie zaczął się niecierpliwić, co zatrzymało Dracona na tak długi okres czasu. Co on tam robił?

Harry siedział pod Pokojem Życzeń i czekał na Dracona już chyba z godzinę. Już miał zrezygnować i wrócić do pokoju, kiedy usłyszał szybkie kroki w korytarzu po lewej stronie. Lekko odwrócił się pilnując, by peleryna nie podwinęła się i obejrzał się przez ramię. Istotnie, korytarzem szedł Draco. Był chyba lekko podenerwowany i jakby rozkojarzony. Stanął przed ścianą i czekał. Harry zachichotał w duchu na pomysł, który zrodził mu się dosłownie przed chwilą. Podszedł cicho do Dracona i klepnął go w ramie. Ten odwrócił się i chciał krzyknąć, ale chyba przypomniał sobie, że jest cisza nocna i że w każdej chwili może tędy przechodzić Filch. Harry ponownie podszedł do Malfoy'a, ale tym razem uszczypnął go w tyłek. Draco aż podskoczył i nie wytrzymał.

- Hej! - krzyknął i po chwili zasłonił sobie usta dłonią.

- Chodź - usłyszał szept gdzieś z okolicy drzwi, które przed chwilą pojawiły się w ścianie.

Podszedł do nich i złapał za klamkę. Uchylił je lekko i zajrzał powoli do środka, ale po chwili został wepchnięty do pokoju, a drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim.

- Harry? - powiedział niepewnie.

- Nie, krasnoludek - zaśmiał się Potter jednocześnie ściągając pelerynę i rzucając ją na kanapę.

- Co będziemy robić? - zapytał Draco.

- Hmm… Myślałem, żeby zrobić maraton filmowy, co ty na to?

- Ok - ucieszył się Malfoy.

Po chwili na stole przed kanapą pojawiła się butelka Ognistej, paczka papierosów i popielniczka.

- To co oglądamy?

- Nie wiem. Może jakiś horror? - zaproponował brunet i podszedł do telewizora wiszącego na ścianie. Chwilę przy nim pogrzebał i na ekranie wyświetliło się menu filmów.

- A tak w ogóle, to twoi przyjaciele nie będą się martwić, że zniknąłeś? - zagadnął Malfoy, kiedy usiedli na kanapie i zaczęli przeglądać dostępne filmy.

- Och, często się wymykam na weekend, więc przestali się interesować. W sumie, póki chodzę na lekcje, to wszystko jest ok, prawda? - uśmiechnął się i wcisnął na pilocie enter.

Żaden z nich więcej się nie odezwał, ponieważ z uwagą zaczęli oglądać film. Draco był twardy i ani razu nie zamknął oczu, natomiast Harry co chwilę zakrywał oczy dłońmi, albo krzyczał lub podskakiwał, co powodowało śmiech blondyna. Kiedy ten zaczynał się śmiać, zwykle obrywał w głowę i szybko przechodziła mu wesołość. W trakcie trzeciego filmu Harry przysnął z głową na ramieniu Draco i non stop się zsuwał. Po pięćdziesiątym razie Malfoy się poddał i pozwolił, żeby głowa gryfona spoczęła na jego kolanach. Uznał, że tak jest wygodniej i wrócił do oglądania filmu.

Około trzeciej w nocy sam zasnął oparty na Harrym.

ooo

- Harry - cichy głosik odezwał się w pomieszczeniu.

- Hmm… - mruknął tamten i podniósł się na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu leżący na nim Draco.

- Już siódma - odezwał się ponownie głos.

- A, tak, tak. Już - mruknął Harry i wrócił do spania.

- Dzisiaj jest poniedziałek - dodał głos.

- No dobrze - warknął Harry i usiadł zrzucając z siebie Dracona.

Ten niezbyt zadowolony z tak gwałtownej pobudki warknął coś, ale po chwili stał na nogach. Włosy poplątane, oczy zaczerwienione, ubranie wymięte…

- Draco, nie wyglądasz za dobrze - westchnął Potter.

- Ty nie wyglądasz lepiej - mruknął Malfoy.

- Pff… Ja zawsze wyglądam lepiej - obruszył się gryfon.

- Nie, nie, nie. To JA w tym związku jestem ten bogaty i ładnie ubrany.

- Ha, ha, ha… nie rozśmieszaj mnie.

- Nawet nie próbowałem. A teraz zbieraj się i mnie odprowadź.

- Chyba śnisz.

- Nie, jestem całkiem rozbudzony - odparował Draco i podszedł do drzwi. Odwrócił się i popatrzył na Harry'ego, który niespiesznie wstawał z kanapy i sięgał po pelerynę.

- No już - warknął widząc wpatrzone w siebie oczy koloru burzowych chmur.

- No już - przedrzeźniał Harry'ego Draco.

Po chwili wszedł pod pelerynę i razem opuścili Pokój Życzeń.

ooo

- Harry! Gdzieś ty był?! Jak ty wyglądasz?! - wydarła się Hermiona, kiedy tylko przekroczył próg swojego pokoju.

- Nie krzycz, ok.? - poprosił Harry i usiadł na łóżku.

- Wyglądasz na zmęczonego. - Hermiona popatrzyła na niego z troską.

- Bo jestem zmęczony. Nie spałem prawie całą noc wczorajszą i dzisiejszą.

- Interesy - bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała.

- Nie - zaprzeczył.

- To co? - zainteresowała się Hermi.

- Och, na razie nic. Jak coś będzie to dowiesz się pierwsza, wiesz o tym.

- Tak, tak… Wiem - potwierdziła i podeszła do niego.

Harry rozłożył ręce, a Hermiona przytuliła się do niego i usiadła mu na kolanach.

- Śmierdzisz alkoholem - powiedziała przytulona do jego szyi. - I papierosami - dodała.

- Wiem. Muszę się umyć.

Ale żadne z nich nie ruszyło się choćby o milimetr.

- Rozmawiałeś z nim?

- Nie miałem czasu.

- Harry! Obiecałeś! - krzyknęła mu do ucha.

- Hej! Nie krzycz mi do ucha - odsunął ją od siebie i zasłonił ucho ręką.

- Oj, przepraszam - mruknęła jednak mało skruszona. - Ale obiecałeś - powtórzyła i popatrzyła na niego groźnie.

- Dobrze, pójdę do niego w tym tygodniu.

- No! A co z Malfoy'em? Dziwnie się zachowywał przez cały tydzień. Mówiłeś, że dasz radę się czegoś dowiedzieć!

- No jakoś tak wyszło… - westchnął Harry i zrzucił Hermionę ze swoich kolan. - Muszę się iść umyć - powiedział na swoją obronę i umknął do łazienki przed wazonem lecącym w jego stronę. W ostatniej chwili zamknął drzwi i usłyszał brzdęk tłuczonego szkła i stek przekleństw. Zaniósł się śmiechem.

ooo

Tygodnie mijały, na dworze robiło się coraz zimniej, a Harry musiał umiejętnie dzielić czas między przyjaciół, Dracona i interesy. Oczywiście nikomu nie powiedział o tym ''niby związku''. Postanowił to na razie zachować dla siebie i pilnować, żeby to się nie wydało. Miał wrażenie, że Draconowi także nie zależy na upublicznianiu tego związku. Musieli sprytnie lawirować, by tylko Blaise widział ich razem.

Jednak Hermiona w końcu zaczęła coś podejrzewać, ale czekała cierpliwie na to, aż Harry sam jej coś powie. Nie chciała być wścibska, a wiedziała, jaki jest Potter. Jak się uprze, to nie ma mocnych. Czekała więc cierpliwie.

Z każdym dniem dogadywali się lepiej. Wyjaśnili sobie wszystkie spory i teraz żyli na koleżeńskiej stopie. Jeden i drugi czekał na moment, kiedy to się zmieni, ale żaden nie śmiał się odezwać i zmienić coś w tym kierunku. Żyli sobie w przyjemnej komitywie. Czasem jak Harry był w towarzystwie przyjaciół i spotkali Dracona, rzucili w swoją stronę parę epitetów, ale bez zbędnego angażowania się. Tylko Ron i Hermiona nie byli w stanie dojrzeć, że Gryfon i Ślizgon robią to od niechcenia i była to dla nich świetna zabawa.

Harry nie wiedział, co ma czuć w stosunku do Dracona. Poznał przez ostatni miesiąc jego drugą stronę. Tę ludzką, uczuciową. Wiedział, że potrafi się śmiać, a dźwięk ten był najpiękniejszym, jaki kiedykolwiek Harry słyszał. Oczy hipnotyzowały swym kolorem i głębią. Tym jak można z nich czytać, jeżeli tylko się to potrafi. Był oczarowany jego pięknem, jego duszą, nim. Wiedział, że już nie potrafiłby bez niego żyć. Po prostu się zakochał. Przepadł bez reszty. Nadal nie potrafił się do tego przyznać, ale zawsze coś czuł do tego Ślizgońskiego dupka. Co z tego, że się kłócili? Robił to tylko po to, żeby z nim "pogadać", żeby słyszeć ten piękny głos, widzieć choć cień emocji na tej kamiennej masce. Robił to dla siebie.

Mimo tego bał się. Bał się tego uczucia. Bał się, że zaufał nie tej osobie. Że ten go zdradzi przy pierwszej okazji, że go zostawi dla większego zysku, że odejdzie zabierając część Harry'ego ze sobą. Bał się zranienia. Tego, czego nie będzie w stanie wypełnić niczym. Bał się tego jak zareaguje Hermiona i reszta jego przyjaciół. Jak zareaguje Ron. A On? A Draco? Co powie? Ucieknie, czy go wyśmieje? Co jeżeli blondyn traktuje go tylko jako przyjaciela, a związek udają tylko przed Blaisem? Nie zniósłby tych krzywych spojrzeń, obelg, wyśmiewania. Wystarczą Dursley'owie.

Nie potrafił jednak przyznać sam przed sobą, że dawno temu przepadł. Że zakochał się w Draconie Malfoy'u już dawno temu i musi przyznać, że nie wie, czy dalej tak wytrzyma. Co będzie dalej? Cały czas zadawał sobie te pytania i czekał no coś. Może na cud. Jednak do końca sam nie wiedział.

Robię się melodramatyczny - pomyślał ironicznie - Co ty ze mną robisz Draco? Co dla mnie szykujesz? - spytał sam siebie, ale nie potrafił odpowiedzieć.

ooo

Ciemna sala, na podwyższeniu stał tron, a na nim siedział postawny mężczyzna. Miał na sobie czarną szatę, a kaptur zasłaniał twarz. Widać było jedynie dwa punkciki, oczy, które świeciły własnym blaskiem. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły, a do sali wkroczyła postać w ciemno-zielonej szacie z ciężkiego materiału. Osoba podeszła do podwyższenia i uklękła pochylając głowę.

- Mistrzu, doszły nas słuchy, że Potter zakolegował się z Malfoy'em.

- Z tym Malfoy'em? - Mężczyzna na tronie wyraźnie się ożywił.

- Owszem. Podobno są razem - dodał klęczący, ale nie podniósł głowy.

- Świetnie - ucieszył się Mistrz i klasnął w dłonie. - Wszystko idzie po naszej myśli - powiedział, po czym pogrążył się w zadumie. - Wiesz, że musimy go tu sprowadzić jak najszybciej? - zapytał, ale myślami był bardzo daleko.

- Wiem, Mistrzu.

- Możesz iść - machnął zbywająco ręką i odwrócił głowę w lewą stronę.

- Dziękuję, Mistrzu - odparł, ukłonił się i czym prędzej opuścił pomieszczenie.

Mężczyzna na tronie zapatrzył się w jedną z pochodni wiszącą na ścianie.

- Już niedługo, mój drogi. Już nie długo - powiedział do siebie, a na jego wąskich ustach zagościł zwycięski uśmieszek.

ooo

Jako, że była sobota, obudził się w bardzo dobrym nastroju. Szybko umył się, ubrał i zszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego. Tam, jak zwykle, czekała na niego Hermiona.

- Co ty taki wesolutki? - zapytała podejrzliwie.

- Tak po prostu.

- Musimy pogadać - powiedziała na jednym wydechu i zobaczyła, jak uśmiech schodzi z ust Harry'ego.

- Tak? - zapytał.

- Nie tutaj. Może chodź do Pokoju Życzeń.

- Dobrze - odparł i powlókł się niechętnie za przyjaciółką.

Dotarli na siódme piętro bez problemu. Nikt ich nie zaczepiał, nie zatrzymywał.

Hermiona przeszła się trzy razy korytarzem i chwyciła za klamkę. Drzwi otworzyły się ukazując mały pokoik z dwoma fotelami i filiżankami z kawą stojącymi na stoliczku pomiędzy nimi.

- Minimalistycznie - mruknął, ale ociągając się, wszedł do pokoju.

- Harry… - zaczęła, ale przerwała kiedy podniósł rękę.

- Przejdź do rzeczy - poprosił i wypił zawartość filiżanki.

- Dobrze. A więc, chodzi o Malfoy'a.

- Mogłem się domyślić - westchnął i czekał, aż Hermiona rozwinie swoją myśl.

- Ostatnio bardzo dziwnie się zachowuje, cały czas patrzy za tobą, na lekcjach nie odrywa od ciebie wzroku…

- Tak, to bardzo dziwne - mruknął znudzony i wyjął paczkę papierosów.

- No tak! Normalnie, to by do ciebie podszedł i zaczął kłócić, nie sądzisz?

- Och, tak. Rzuciłby się na mnie z pięściami. Nie sądzisz jednak, że tak jest lepiej. Wyrządza mniej szkód - wzruszył ramionami i odchylił się na oparcie krzesła.

- Ale to zawsze Malfoy!

- Myślałem, że nie jesteś do nikogo uprzedzona.

- Owszem, ale pamiętam, co on nam robił. Może zapomniałeś?

- Oczywiście, że nie, ale jest taki mały problem…

- Coś się stało? - zapytała przerażona, ale chwilę później w jej oczach zapłonęła żądza mordu i wstała błyskawiczne. - Jeżeli on coś ci zrobił… - syknęła.

- Nic nie zrobił - uspokoił ją Harry.

- Nigdy nie byłeś tak spokojny, jeśli o niego chodziło - powiedziała, ale usiadła z powrotem.

- No bo w sumie… To my… Kurde… Nie sądziłem, że to będzie takie trudne… - mruknął zrezygnowany.

Popatrzył się w brązowe oczy przyjaciółki i wiedział, że jak zaczął mówić, to musi skończyć. Westchnął i spróbował znowu. - My… jesteśmy razem - spuścił wzrok, bo nie chciał zobaczyć pogardy w oczach najbliższej mu osoby.

- Harry, to… wspaniale - wykrztusiła w końcu Hermiona.

Brunet zdziwiony podniósł wzrok i napotkał szczęśliwe oczy przyjaciółki.

- Ale, nie gniewasz się? - zapytał.

- Czemu? Jeżeli się kochacie i chcecie być razem, to kim ja jestem, żeby wam tego zabraniać? Jestem tylko zła, że mi nie powiedziałeś - uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

Jedna rzecz z głowy - pomyślał i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Musisz go kiedyś przyprowadzić, dobrze?

- Dobrze, dobrze - zaśmiał się i dostał w głowę.

- Au… A to za co? - zapytał rozcierając bolące miejsce.

- Za to, że jesteś moim ukochanym głupkiem - zaśmiała się i wypiła, zimną już, kawę ze swojej filiżanki.


	7. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6. "Duma."

Spotkali się w jednym z mniej uczęszczanych korytarzy we wschodnim skrzydle zamku. Harry pociągnął Dracona do jednej z nieużywanych sal lekcyjnych, żeby mogli naradzić się bez zbędnych świadków. Kto wie, komu chciałby się spacerować o tej godzinie po Hogwarcie.

Potter ciągnąc Dracona za rękę za sobą wszedł pierwszy do pomieszczenia. Wyjął różdżkę i jednym zaklęciem zaświecił wszystkie pochodnie. Kiwnął z zadowoleniem głową i momentalnie odwrócił się zaskakując tym Malfoy'a. Doskoczył do niego i przyszpilił go do ściany nie pozwalając mu się wyrwać. Jako, że byli tego samego wzrostu, Harry nie miał problemu ze spojrzeniem blondynowi w oczy. A teraz, w tęczówkach koloru burzowych chmur, krył się prawdziwy huragan. Potter uśmiechnął się i pochylił do przodu muskając ustami usta Ślizgona. Ten jakby odzyskał panowanie nad sobą i odepchnął Pottera z całą siłą od siebie tak, że ten wylądował na przeciwległej ścianie. Zdezorientowany zsunął się z niej i wylądował na podłodze. Powoli podparł się rękami i zaczął podnosić, a w tym czasie Draco wyciągnął różdżkę i podszedł do Gryfona. Harry niepewnie stanął na nogach, ręką rozcierając sobie głowę w miejscu, którym uderzył w ścianę. Uśmiech jednak nie schodził mu z twarzy. Draco potrząsnął głową i popatrzył z szeroko otwartymi oczami na szczerzącego się Pottera. Zupełnie nie przypominał człowieka, którym ktoś rzucił o ścianę.

- Taa… Jesteś Malfoy'em - mruknął Harry.

- Śmiesz wątpić? - syknął Draco wyżej podnosząc różdżkę.

- Nigdy, ale nie uważasz, że to było zbyteczne?

- Oczywiście, że nie. Mamy tylko udawać parę przed Zabinim. Nie musisz mnie całować jak jesteśmy sami!

- Kiedyś ci się podobało - odciął się Potter.

- Byłem pijany! - warknął sfrustrowany Malfoy. - Poza tym, jesteśmy tylko kolegami, nawet nie przyjaciółmi. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie - dodał Draco.

- Ach. Więc o to chodzi. Jesteś pijany, to wszystko jest okey. Jesteśmy sami nocą lekko podpici nad jeziorem, jest okey. Jesteś trzeźwy, już nie jest okey. Jesteśmy sami w szkole trzeźwi, tym bardziej nie jest w porządku. Świat poprawności według Malfoy'a. Nie uważasz, że to będzie dziwne, jeżeli przedstawię cię swoim przyjaciołom jako swojego chłopaka, a nie będziemy się do siebie zbliżać na odległość ręki? Że jesteśmy razem a tu żadnego słówka do siebie, żadnego całusa, skrywanego po kątach. Od razu się wyda! - syknął wściekły Potter.

- A czemu nie możesz powiedzieć swoim przyjaciołom, że się zakolegowaliśmy? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem Draco.

- Bo oni w to nie uwierzą. Że niby nagle zbratałem się ze śmiertelnym wrogiem? Z dnia na dzień zmieniłem swój światopogląd o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni? Aż tacy naiwni nie są.

- Ale tak było! - krzyknął Draco.

- Ale oni nadal myślą, że cię nienawidzę. W sumie sam nie wiem na czym stoimy, ale to w tym momencie nie ważne.

- Cóż myślałem, że Gryfoni są tacy głupi na jakich wyglądają… - westchnął Draco.

- Natomiast uwierzą, że się w tobie zakochałem - powiedział Potter puszczając mimo uszu uwagę Dracona. Wypowiedział jednak to zdanie bez zbytniego entuzjazmu w głosie.

- A niby mają uwierzyć, że ja zakochałem się w tobie! - krzyknął Draco.

- No cóż. W końcu jesteś takim świetnym aktorem - powiedział Harry przeciągając samogłoski jak Malfoy.

- Nie pozwalaj sobie - warknął Draco.

- Dobrze, już dobrze, smoczku - rzucił Harry i w ostatniej chwili umknął przed lecącym w jego stronę zaklęciem.

- Nie. Warz. Się. Tak. Do. Mnie. Mówić. - Draco każde słowo wypowiedział dokładnie i dobitnie w taki sposób, że Harry'emu odechciało się z nim igrać.

- Dobrze, już dobrze - odparł Potter i usiadł na ławce naprzeciwko Dracona. - Co więc proponujesz?

- Mamy zawieszenie broni, jesteśmy kolegami, nie zbliżasz się do mnie bez potrzeby, no chyba, że będę pijany… Wśród twoich przyjaciół zachowujemy się jak para, co jakiś czas całus, ale nie za często! - zastrzegł sobie Malfoy. - Możesz się do mnie przytulać, ale też nie za często. Oczywiście kłótnie są w standardzie. Kto gra kobietę w naszym związku?

- Odstąpię miejsce arystokracie - zaśmiał się Harry, ale nie oberwał zaklęciem, ani pięścią. Lekko się zdziwił, ale zobaczył mocno zamyślonego Ślizgona, który chyba coś kalkulował.

- Dobrze. Mogę być, ale jeszcze się zdziwisz, jakie będziesz miał ze mną piekło - zaśmiał się złowieszczo Malfoy, na co Harry'ego przeszły ciarki.

- To może…

- Nie, kotku. Nie zmieniamy się miejscami - mruknął Draco wodząc palcami po jego policzku z rozmarzoną miną.

- I mówi to facet, który dwadzieścia minut temu walną mną o ścianę, bo chciałem go pocałować. A za to, co by mi groziło?

- Wykastrowanie - odparł najzupełniej spokojnie Draco odwracając się tyłem do Gryfona i przechadzając się po klasie. - Co dziś robimy? - idealnie zmienił temat Ślizgon.

- Idziemy do Pokoju Życzeń, okey? Czy miałeś jakieś inne plany?

- Nie, żadnych - uśmiechnął się Malfoy i podszedł do Harry'ego, żeby razem z nim udać się na siódme piętro.

Po kilku minutach stanęli przed ścianą z drzwiami.

- Czy te drzwi nie powinny być niewidoczne? - zapytał zdezorientowany Draco.

- Chyba, że ktoś jest w środku.

- Skąd wiesz, że ktoś tam jest?

- Po tym, że, jak wiesz, żeby drzwi się ukazały, trzeba przejść się trzy razy korytarzem i myśleć o tym, czego się chce. Natomiast jeżeli przychodzisz i osoby będące w środy czekają na ciebie, to drzwi są widoczne. W innym przypadku nawet się nie pokażą. Pokój chroni osoby w środku przed osobami niepożądanymi. Może pamiętasz Umbridge w zeszłym roku… My nie chcieliśmy być odnalezieni, więc drzwi jej się nie pokazały. Musiała rozwalić ścianę.

- Tak. Pamiętam. Czyli ktoś się nas spodziewa?

- Raczej mnie niż ciebie - powiedział Harry i otworzył drzwi. Skinięciem głowy kazał Draconowi chwilę poczekać. Malfoy stał tam i podsłuchiwał.

- Hej Harry! Gdzie się włóczyłeś. Czekaliśmy… - to niewątpliwie był jeden z bliźniaków.

- …na ciebie. George nie mógł się doczekać….

- …aż pokarzesz nam swój…

- …nowy nabytek.

- Skąd to wiecie? - Draco usłyszał zszokowany głos Harry'ego.

- No wiesz, w naszej bandzie plotki szybko się roznoszą, poza tym jak można było tego nie zauważyć?

Roześmiali się, a Harry wychylił głowę i zawołał Dracona.

Malfoy'a ogarnęły wątpliwości, czy na pewno chce tam wejść. A jeżeli będzie tam więcej jego przyjaciół… Jak oni zareagują jak się dowiedzą, że ich ukochany Wybawca chodzi ze zwykłym Śmierciożercą?

- Harry ja nie wiem, czy to jest dobry pomysł - wydukał Ślizgon.

- Czyżby Draco Malfoy się bał? - zapytał specjalnie głośno Harry.

- Nigdy - powiedział hardo Ślizgon i dał się poprowadzić do jasno oświetlonego pomieszczenia. Zmrużył oczy i poczuł, że ktoś staje za nim i łapie go w biodrach.

- To jest właśnie mój chłopak - usłyszał wesoły głos Harry'ego koło swojego prawego ucha.

- No, no… Draco Malfoy… Jak ty to zrobiłeś? - zapytał jeden z Wesley'ów przeciągając zabawnie litery w parodii Ślizgona.

Draco z zaskoczenia otworzył oczy i powoli przyzwyczajał się do jasnego oświetlenia. Zobaczył przed sobą bliźniaków, którzy oglądali go jak zwierzę w zoo.

- Ale co zrobiłem? - zapytał zdezorientowany Malfoy.

- Przekonałeś do siebie…

- …najbardziej wybrednego człowieka…

- …w całej szkole. Wydaje mi się…

- …że nawet ty…

- …nie masz tak wybrednego gustu…

- …jeżeli chodzi o kochanków…

- …lub kochanki - zakończył z uśmiechem Fred

Draco przeskakiwał wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego z coraz głupszą miną.

- To wy… nie macie nic przeciwko temu, że jesteśmy razem? - zapytał zagubiony Ślizgon.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Od dawna uważamy…

- …że Ślizgoni to wspaniali przyjaciele. Tylko nasz brat…

- …jest do was aż tak bardzo uprzedzony, ale to chyba przez…

- …wasze spotkanie w pierwszej klasie.

- Aha - wydusił z siebie Draco.

Dopiero teraz miał szansę rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu. Tym razem pokój był ogromny. Naprzeciwko wejścia, pod przeciwległą ścianą był bar, po jego prawej stronie stała kanapa i kilka foteli, które wyglądały na bardzo wygodne. Pomiędzy nimi stał sporych rozmiarów stół, a na nim szklanki i dzbanki z sokami. Po lewej były drewniane drzwi, niewiele wyższe od niego. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy został pociągnięty przez Freda w głąb pomieszczenia.

- Nie spieprz tego - warknął mu do ucha.

Zdezorientowany spojrzał na jego twarz, a na niej, zamiast zawsze obecnego tam uśmiechu, widać było groźbę.

- Dobrze - powiedział potulnie i z ulgą przyjął, że twarz bliźniaka wygładziła się i zagościł na niej z powrotem uśmiech.

oOo

- A, Harry! - krzyknął George.

- Tak?

- Wpadnie jeszcze parę osób. Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz…

- A kto, jeżeli można wiedzieć, bo… - spojrzał wymownie na Dracona, który był zajęty rozmową z Fredem. - Nie wszyscy mogą być tak przychylnie do niego nastawieni…

- Na pewno Hermi mówiła, że wpadnie. Coś chyba słyszałem, że Neville i chyba Seamus, Dean, Luna…

- Luna?

- Tak. Przecież chodzi z Ginny, zapomniałeś?

- No tak, faktycznie. Nie mogę się przyzwyczaić. A Ron?

- Nie. Ma chyba zaległe zadania i Hermiona kategorycznie zakazała mu, pokazywania się na tej imprezie.

- Uuu…

- Wiesz, jego dziewczyna jest czasami straszna. Sam się jej boję - powiedział Fred podchodząc do nich razem z Draconem.

- Więc? Kto jeszcze wpadnie - Malfoy wydawał się rozluźnić w towarzystwie bliźniaków, ale Harry nie wiedział jak zareaguje na wieść, o Hermionie.

- Na pewno Luna, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Hermiona…

- Niezła mieszanka. Poza tym myślałem, że Granger to kujonica i nic innego nie robi, tylko czyta.

- Czyta dużo, ale jest najbardziej imprezowa z nas wszystkich i ma najmocniejszą głowę. Nawet ja przy niej wymiękam.

- Nie wierzę.

- No to zobaczysz jak przyjdzie. Aha i nie zdziw się jak jest ubrana. To nie jest grzeczna dziewczynka…

Jak na potwierdzenie jego słów drzwi się otworzyły i weszła Hermiona. Ubrana była w wysokie, czarne szpilki, króciutką skórzaną spódniczkę, czerwono-czarny gorset, włosy miała spięte wysoko, a na twarzy mocny makijaż, który na szczęście uwydatniał jej urodę, a nie ją oszpecał. Draco patrzył się na nią z otwartymi oczami i szczęką na podłodze.

- Ej, bo pomyślę, że na nią lecisz… Poza tym zamknij buzię, bo nie wyglądasz zbyt atrakcyjnie - powiedział mu do ucha Harry, po czym poszedł się przywitać z Hermioną.

Malfoy w tym czasie zdążył się opanować i podszedł do niej i pocałował ją w rękę. Granger uśmiechnęła się lekko i kiwnęła mu głową.

- Widzę, że wpasowałeś się w standardy naszego ukochanego, wybrednego Harry'ego - zaśmiała się, za co dostała kuksańca w bok od Złotego Chłopca. - A co? Nie jest tak? Wybacz Draco… Przepraszam, mogę się do ciebie tak zwracać? - zapytała, a kiedy potwierdził skinieniem głowy kontynuowała - Harry jest niezwykle wybredny jeżeli chodzi o miłość… Naprawdę. Powiedziałabym, że czasami jest gorszym arystokratą od ciebie - mówiąc to ciągnęła go do baru stojącego pod drugą ścianą. Dzięki temu stracił Harry'ego z oczu, ale nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że brunet go obserwuje.

- Naprawdę? Nie zauważyłem - udało mu się wtrącić do monologu dziewczyny. Ta lekko zdezorientowana popatrzyła na niego, po czym nawijała dalej.

Dotarli w końcu do baru i zamówili dwie podwójne Ogniste. Hermiona przestała paplać patrząc się na niego i jakby oceniając.

- Może być - powiedziała po długim namyśle.

- Ale co?

- No ty. Nadajesz się.

- Do czego? - Draco nie wiedzieć dlaczego przeczuwał, że kroi się grubsza sprawa. Kiedy weszła Hermiona nie zauważył reszty chłopaków, którzy mieli przyjść i nie wiedział Luny i młodej Wesley.

- A gdzie reszta imprezowiczów? - zagadną chcąc się czegoś dowiedzieć.

- Och, zaraz przyjdą. Harry poszedł się przebrać i przy okazji ich przyprowadzi, bo dziewczyny były jeszcze nie gotowe. Chyba wiesz jak to z nami bywa? A szczególnie jeżeli Luna przychodzi do Ginny… Ruda ma sama pokój i czasami potrafią tam siedzieć godzinami. Szczególnie w tedy, jak gdzieś wychodzimy… - Hermiona mówiła cały czas nie zwracając uwagi na znudzonego Ślizgona.

Draco odwrócił się w stronę baru, sięgnął po swoją szklankę i wychylił ją na raz. Skrzywił się lekko na nutkę gorzkiego posmaku alkoholu. Wyciągnął paczkę papierosów i położył ją na barze.

- Chcesz? - zapytał od niechcenia Granger nie podejrzewając, że ona może palić.

- A masz ognia? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie i wyciągnęła zapalniczkę. Nie, nie zwykłą zapalniczkę, ale Zippo. Samą esencję ognia do papierosów.

- Mogę? - zapytał Draco.

- Bierz - powiedziała i rzuciła w niego. W ostatniej chwili ją złapał i zaczął oglądać. Była lekko dłuższa niż inne Zippo i lżejsza. Nie miała żadnych wzorów, ani naklejek poza wyrzeźbionymi inicjałami H.P. u dołu.

- Dostałam od Harry'ego w czwartej klasie na gwiazdkę. Od tamtej pory cały czas mam ją ze sobą. To taki mój talizman - uśmiechnęła się w zamyśleniu, po czym bardzo poważnie spojrzała na blondyna. - Harry jest dla mnie jak brat, a nawet ważniejszy. Jeżeli się dowiem, że go skrzywdziłeś to dobiorę ci się do dupy i pożałujesz, że twój ojciec poznał twoją matkę, zrozumiałeś Malfoy? Poza tym, Draco, Harry nie jest tu sam, tak jak ja nie będę sama w wymierzaniu tobie kary. A wiem, że paru z nich chętnie by się tobą pobawiło - zakończyła z wesoły uśmiechem, odwróciła się i poszła w stronę drzwi, a Draco podążył za nią wzrokiem.

Kiedy go zobaczył nie mógł oderwać wzroku. Wiedział, że przepadł. Wszystkie jego postanowienia o byciu twardym i nie do złamania legły w gruzach. Czuł jak serce mu przyspiesza. Zapragnął nagle znaleźć się tuż przy Harrym, całować go, przytulać.

Gryfon szedł na czele grupy, ale lepiej byłoby powiedzieć bandy i widać było, że im przewodzi. Ubrany był w glany, chyba piętnastki, oczywiście zawiązane do samego końca, obcisłe skórzane spodnie, koszulkę z Linkin Park, na ramionach nosił skórzaną kurtę i bandanę na szyi. Jego włosy tworzyły standardowy, uporządkowany nieład, ale pasowały do jego ubrania. Oczy były jeszcze wyraźniejsze, ale Ślizgon nie wiedział dlaczego. Dopiero kiedy brunet podszedł bliżej zobaczył, że nie ma okularów. Poza tym oczy miał podkreślone czarną kredką, co tylko dodawało mu drapieżności. Malfoy przerzucił wzrok na pozostałe osoby. Neville szedł w skórzanych spodniach i skórzanej kurtce, pod którą nosił koszulkę Rammsteina. Luna i Ginny ubrane były podobnie do Hermiony z tym wyjątkiem, że zamiast gorsetów miały obcisłe koszulki z dużym dekoltem. One, w przeciwieństwie do Pansy, nie odrzucały swoim wyglądem. Seamus i Dean wyglądali podobnie jak Neville tylko nosili inne koszulki. On jedyny, no może jeszcze bliźniacy, wyróżniał się wyglądem. Nagle zrobiło mu się wstyd, że nosi jedynie czarną, zwyczajną koszulkę, czarne rurki i trampki.

- Cześć, Draco - powiedział gryfon i złożył na jego ustach pocałunek.

Draco przez chwilę znieruchomiał i już miał odepchnąć Pottera i powiedzieć mu coś bardzo miłego, kiedy przypomniał sobie swoją reakcję przed chwilą i to gdzie i z kim się znajdują. Postanowił dziś odpuścić i nie zwracać na to uwagi. Na pewno robił to wbrew sobie, ale postanowił kiedyś sobie to odbić.

- Mmm… Cześć. Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że mam się jakoś inaczej ubrać, albo coś! Wyglądam jak odmieniec! Wyglądam…

- Wyglądasz najseksowniej z nas wszystkich, nawet w zwykłych ubraniach - uciszył go Harry. - Uwierz mi.

- Chcę, ale…

- Nie ma żadnego ale.

- No… - nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Harry przyciągnął go do siebie i uciszył swoimi ustami. - Mrrr… - zamruczał.

- Ej kotku… pamiętaj, że nie jesteśmy sami - szepnął blondynowi do ucha

- Wiem - mruknął. Wyprostował się jak na Malfoy'a przystało i zobaczył, że w ich stronę idą trzy dziewczyny. - Chyba będziemy mieli gości - burknął i uśmiechnął się przyjacielsko. Podszedł do Luny i Ginny i pocałował je w rękę, a Harry potem w policzek i wyściskał obie.

- Jak dobrze was widzieć i gratuluję - uśmiechnął się promiennie.

- Dziękujemy i również gratuluję - odpowiedziała rudowłosa i spojrzała na Draco.

Kolejna, która mnie zabije, jak zrobię coś nie tak - pomyślał nieszczęśliwy blondyn, ale nic nie dał po sobie poznać.

Ginny nic nie powiedziała i zabrała Lunę do baru. Tam usiadły i poprosiły tonik.

Następnymi osobami, które urządziły sobie wycieczkę do nich byli Seamus i Dean.

- Harry, widzę, że upolowałeś niezłą sztukę - kiwną głową w stronę Dracona.

- To raczej on upolował mnie - zaśmiał się Potter.

- Seamus - Finnigan wyciągnął rękę w stronę Dracona.

- Draco - odwzajemnił uścisk Malfoy. Tak samo zrobił Dean.

- To my idziemy się napić - oznajmił Seamus i poszli do Freda stojącego za barem.

- Idzie jeszcze Neville - mruknął Harry do ucha Ślizgona.

- No, no… Draco Malfoy w sidłach Złotego Chłopca. Obawiam się, że świat tego nie wytrzyma - powiedział Neville podchodząc do nich. Nie przypominał tego łajzowatego dziecka z eliksirów. - Neville - powiedział i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Dracona.

- Draco - Malfoy odwzajemnił gest.

- Pamiętaj, że przyjaciele Harry'ego są naszymi przyjaciółmi - uśmiechnął się zachęcająco i poszedł porozmawiać z Hermioną.

Nagle w pomieszczeniu zabrzmiała muzyka i zobaczył, że Neville prosi Hermionę, a Seamus i Dean tańczą razem przytuleni do siebie.

- No, no… Nie spodziewałem się takiego Gryffindoru. Zdecydowanie szkoła kłamie na wasz temat.

- Wiem. Ale nie zamierzam nic robić w tym kierunku, żeby ich uświadomić - uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco i pociągnął swojego chłopaka na parkiet.

Przetańczyli chyba trzy godziny z różnymi osobami. Co jakiś czas podchodzili do baru się napić, ale chwilę później znowu wracali na parkiet. Kolorowe światła migały dookoła nich tworząc kalejdoskop barw.

Około drugiej w nocy Harry wymyślił, żeby włączyć karaoke. Wszyscy się zgodzili, a Draco siedział cicho, bo nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Brunet odciągnął go na bok i wytłumaczył całą zabawę i wrócił pomóc przy montażu. Kiedy w końcu uporali się z tym, zaczęła się zabawa z wybieraniem piosenki. Przelatywali przez play listę i w końcu trafili na Stereophonics. Gryfon zdecydował kto ma śpiewać i nikt nie miał żadnych przeciwwskazań. Wszystkim to pasowało. Oczywiście pierwszym wyborem był Draco. Miał wybrać piosenkę z repertuaru tej grupy. Najbardziej lubił „Graffiti on the train", więc kiedy tylko ją zobaczył, wskazał na nią. Poleciały pierwsze takty piosenki, a on znalazł się w całkiem innym świecie. Zamknął oczy jak to miał w zwyczaju i zaczął śpiewać nie zważając na to, że ktoś go obserwuje.

„Oh the graffiti on the train

Oh the graffiti on the train oh no

Rolled into her life

Oh the graffiti on the train oh

Sets out, he left his lover sleeping

Rain falls, he's drowning in his secret

Wet streets are quiet as a church hall

Last house where children kick the football

Crossroads, his heart is beating faster

Getting close to asking her the question

"Marry me" he wants to paint the words on

The night train he's hiding with his spray cans

Tonight he's going to ride

When the paint is done and dried oh come on

Oh the graffiti on the train

Oh the graffiti on the train

Oh the graffiti on the train

Oh she'll never be the same oh no

Rolled into her life

Oh the graffiti on the train oh

Day breaks, his lover yawns and wakes up

Sips a cup and dusts her face in make up

Platform, she hears the people whisper

Someone died, they surfed the train and slipped up

Train comes, the coach she's always used to

The doors read a "Marry me, I love you"

Heart stops ecstatic and suspicious

She makes the call but he don't pick the phone up

The train sped down the line

It was the last train he would ride oh no

Oh the graffiti on the train

Oh the graffiti on the train

Oh the graffiti on the train

Oh she will never be the same

Rolled into her life

Oh the graffiti on the train oh"*

Kiedy skończył, nikt nie śmiał nic powiedzieć. Wszyscy przypatrywali mu się z zachwytem. Nie za bardzo wiedział, o co chodzi, ale nie chciał zmącić tej ciszy. Powoli zaczęli bić brawo i gwizdać. Powoli wszyscy zaczynali cichnąć, aż w końcu odezwała się Ginny.

- Co myślicie o tym, że pasuje do naszej bandy?

- Ja myślę, że jak najbardziej - uśmiechnął się Harry.

- Zgadzam się - powiedziała Luna i Hermiona razem, a pozostałe osoby siedzące w pomieszczeniu pokiwały głowami na znak zgody.

- Jeżeli wszyscy się zgadzają, to teraz przejdziesz inicjację.

- Ale jaką? - odezwał się Draco coraz mniej pewny, czy na pewno chce do nich dołączyć.

- Spokojnie. Nic strasznego. Jeżeli oni dali radę, to ty też sobie poradzisz…

Podeszli do jednej ze ścian, w której były widoczne drzwi.

- Musisz pomyślnie zaliczyć dwa testy, a trzeci przejdziesz później, jak już zdobędziesz pewną ważną umiejętność - mówiąc to otworzył drzwi, za którymi ukazała się ciemność.

- Ja-jaką?

- Zobaczysz - powiedział Harry, uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i wepchnął Dracona do pomieszczenia zamykając za nim drzwi.

* * *

*"Oh, pociąg z graffiti

Oh, graffiti na pociągu

W jej życie wtoczył się

wpłynął na nią oh, graffiti na pociągu

Wyrusza w podróż, zostawił śpiącą ukochaną

Deszcz, jego sekrety jak tonącemu odbierają mu oddech

Mokre ulice jak kościelne korytarze przepełnione ciszą

To już ostatni mijany dom, jakieś dzieci grają w piłkę

Rozdroża wątpliwości, a jego serce bije coraz szybciej

Nadchodzi nieubłaganie czas by zadać jej to pytanie

„Wyjdź za mnie" - chce wymalować właśnie te słowa

Nocny pociąg gdzie ukrywa się z puszkami farby w sprayu

I kiedy tylko skończy swoje graffiti i wyschnie farba

Wyruszy w swoją podróż jeszcze dzisiejszej nocy, no dalej

Oh, graffiti na pociągu

Oh, pociąg z graffiti

Oh, graffiti na pociągu

Oh, ona już nigdy nie będzie taka sama

W jej życie wtoczył się

wpłynął na nią

oh, graffiti na pociągu

Przychodzi świt jego kochanka budzi się i ziewa

Sączy coś z filiżanki i nakłada na twarz makijaż

Dworzec i peron - słyszy jak ludzie szepczą, że ktoś zginął

Popełnił błąd jadąc na dachu kolejowego wagonu

Pociąg wjeżdża, ten sam wagon do którego zwykle wsiada

Ale tym razem wsiadając na drzwiach dostrzega

napis „Kocham Cię - wyjdź za mnie"

Serce zatrzymuje się zachwycone ale coś podejrzewa

Telefonuje ale on nie podnosi słuchawki

Ten sam pociąg popędził w dal po torach

A to był ostatni pociąg jakim mógł przyjechać

Oh, graffiti na pociągu

Oh, pociąg z graffiti

Oh, graffiti na pociągu

Oh, ona już nigdy nie będzie taka sama

W jej życie wtoczył się

wpłynął na nią

oh, graffiti na pociągu"

Stereophonics „Graffiti on the train"


	8. Chapter 7

Macie kolejny rozdział ;)

Taki surprice w wakacje...

Własnie, jak spędzacie wolne? Ja siedzę w domu i czekam, aż moje przyjaciółki wrócą z wyjazdów... ;p

Miłego czytania! (I pamiętajcie... komentarze karmią wena!)

* * *

Rozdział 7. "Nie bardzo Złoty Chłopiec..."

Draco został wepchnięty przez drzwi do małego pomieszczenia. Pochodnie zapaliły się chwilę później i rozświetliły mrok. W przeciwległej ścianie zobaczył zarys drzwi i szybko podszedł do nich, ale niestety nie chciały się otworzyć. Z westchnięciem odwrócił się plecami do nich i zobaczył coś połyskującego w drugim kącie pokoju. Szybko udał się tam, ale to coś uciekło. Draco sfrustrowany warknął i podążył za uciekającym przedmiotem. Bawił się z nim w kotka i myszkę przez dobre dwadzieścia minut, aż w końcu przypomniał sobie, że ma różdżkę. Krótkie Accio zakończyło sprawę. W ręku trzymał klucz. Wrócił do drzwi i otworzył je.

Wszedł do jasno oświetlonego pomieszczenia, które wielkością dorównywało Wielkiej Sali. Na środku stało dziesięć motocykli. Podszedł bliżej i znalazł kartkę przyczepioną do pierwszego.

_Witaj Draco._

_Mam nadzieję, że ci się podoba. Sam wymyślałem. Musisz znaleźć mój motocykl. Masz trzy szanse. Wierzę, że ci się uda._

_Do dzieła._

_Twój Harry._

Blondyn stał nie będąc w stanie się poruszyć.

Jak ja mam do cholery to zrobić?! - pomyślał wściekły. - Przecież ja nawet nie wiedziałem, że ma motocykl. No może trochę ubrania na to wskazywały… No nic. - wzruszył ramionami - Muszę coś zrobić.

Obejrzał pierwszy, na którym powieszona była kartka. Nie wiedzieć czemu miał przeczucie, że ten motocykl jest bardzo… babski. Może należy do Hermiony… Podszedł do drugiego, ale nawet nie musiał go oglądać, żeby wiedzieć, że na pewno nie należy do Pottera. Trzeci był czerwony i bardzo mały, a czwarty srebrny, więc Draco od razu je odrzucił. Piąty bardzo pasował do Harry'ego, ale Malfoy wolał obejrzeć wszystkie i dopiero zdecydować. Szósty miał wypalone inicjały N.L., siódmy był identyczny jak ósmy.

Najpewniej należą do Seamusa i Deana. - przeleciało mu przez myśl.

Dziewiąty był duży, potężny i czuło się od niego moc. Draco był prawie pewny, do kogo należy ta bestia, ale dziesiąty przykuł jego uwagę. Był czarny z chromowaną kierownicą. Draco kiedyś marzył o tym, żeby jeździć na motocyklu. Miał nawet takie plany, żeby po szkole zdać na prawo jazdy i sobie jeden kupić, polecieć do Stanów i tam zwiedzić cały kraj na motorze. A ten potwór był ucieleśnieniem jego marzeń. Był po prosty piękny. Na baku miał namalowane płomienie i czaszkę, z której oczu wychodził wąż. I on jakby się poruszał… Nie, on na pewno się poruszał.

Draco usłyszał syk i odwrócił się do źródła dźwięku. To Harry szedł w jego stronę.

- Mówi, że poznał swojego pana - powiedział brunet do Dracona.

- Jak to, swojego pana? - zdziwił się blondyn.

- Normalnie. Ten motocykl należy do ciebie.

- Ale jakim cudem?

- Żadnym cudem. Pomyślałem, że skoro masz należeć do gangu motocyklowego, to powinieneś mieć na czym jeździć. A tak z innej beczki. Wiesz, który jest mój?

- Chyba tak - niepewność w głosie Malfoy'a była wręcz namacalna.

- Więc?

- Ten - wskazał dłonią na ten stojący obok jego motoru.

- Tak - uśmiechnął się i gwizdnął.

Jakby ze ściany zaczęła wychodzić reszta osób. Każdy podszedł do swojej maszyny i tak jak Draco myślał. Pierwszy był Hermiony, drugi Seamusa, trzeci Ginny, czwarty Luny, piąty Deana, szósty oczywiście Neville'a, siódmy i ósmy bliźniaków, dziewiąty Harry'ego, a dziesiąty należał teraz do Dracona. Blondyn zachowywał się jakby gwiazdka nadeszła wcześniej. Na jego twarzy gościł uśmiech, a nawet dosięgną on oczu.

- A teraz drugi test - przekrzyczał wszystkich Harry.

- Ale jak to. Przecież to był drugi test.

- Nie. Drugi, to tatuaż.

- Ale ja już… - nie skończył, kiedy zorientował się, że nie powinien tego mówić.

- Tak, wiemy, że już jeden masz, ale ten będzie inny. Będzie na swój sposób powiązany z twoją duszą, magicznym rdzeniem i naszymi tatuażami. Będziesz wiedział, kiedy coś jest nie tak z jednym z nas, a my będziemy wiedzieli, jak coś będzie nie tak z tobą. Będziemy mogli teleportować się bezpośrednio do ciebie. Poza tym, tatuaż to coś w rodzaju ducha ochronnego. Jeżeli będziesz chciał, żeby był niewidoczny, to się schowa, a jeżeli nie, to będzie cały czas widoczny. Poza tym nie przestrasz się jak będzie się przemieszczał i zmieniał rozmiar. One tak mają - powiedział teatralnym szeptem na co inni zachichotali.

- A ty jaki masz?

Harry nie odpowiedział, ale ściągnął bluzę i położył ją na motocyklu. Potem przez głowę zdjął koszulkę i powiedział coś w języku węży. W tedy odwrócił się plecami do Dracona, a blondyn zobaczył jak na jego ciele pojawia się piękna, czarna pantera z jadowicie zielonymi oczami. Poruszyła się lekko i syknęła coś. Harry zachichotał.

- Powiedziała, że rozpoznaje bratnią duszę. Między innymi, ze względu na nią, nie mogłem się z nikim związać. Potrafi być taka upierdliwa…

- Ale dlaczego ona mówi w języku węży? Skoro to jest kot, to powinna miauczeć, czyż nie?

- Owszem, miauczy czasami, ale jest to po części moja dusza, więc i ona zna ten język i łatwiej mi się z nią nim posługiwać. Przynajmniej nikt inny nie rozumie.

- A nas doprowadza to czasami do szału - wtrącił Fred.

- Ale wężomowa jest taka seksowna - dodał George.

- A kto będzie moim oprawcą? - zmienił temat Draco.

- Hermiona. To ona znalazła i udoskonaliła to zaklęcie. Najpierw jednak… Umiesz animagię?

- Nie.

- Ok. Hermi? Mogła byś?

- Oczywiście - uśmiechnęła się, wyciągnęła różdżkę i skierowała ją na Malfoy'a. - Deprehensio Animam - szepnęła, a z jej różdżki wypłynęła czerwona smuga światła.

Oplotła zafascynowanego blondyna i wniknęła w jego duszę. Hermiona zakończyła zaklęcie i opuściła rękę.

- Tygrys. Jego forma animagiczna to tygrys.

- Wow - wykrztusiła Ginny.

- No tak. Czasem się zdarza - powiedział Malfoy z udawaną skromnością rozśmieszając wszystkich zebranych.

Blondyn chciał coś powiedzieć do Harry'ego, ale on gdzieś zniknął. Blondyn zauważył jednak czarnego kota skaczącego z motocykla na motocykl w stronę Hermiony. Ta uśmiechnęła się i wzięła kota na ręce. Ten ułożył się wygodnie w jej ramionach i zamruczał. Pantera jednak długo nie umiała usiedzieć w jednym miejscu i teraz ocierała się o nogi Dracona. Ten zaskoczony pogłaskał ją, a chwilę później na jej miejscu pojawił się Harry.

- O to moja animagiczna forma.

- Piękna.

- Mhmmm… Dobra. Nie będziemy się teraz rozczulać. Mamy mało czasu, a potem chcę jeszcze zrobić imprezę z okazji nowego członka!

Wszyscy zgromadzeni przenieśli się do głównej sali Pokoju Życzeń. Draco został położony na łóżku, które pojawiło się na ich życzenie, a reszta usiadła na kanapie przy stole. Zaraz na nim pojawiły się butelki z alkoholem, a dodatkowo obok Harry'ego popielniczka i paczka papierosów. Wziął jednego i odpalił. Wszyscy rozmawiali, śmiali się, a Draco czekał na swoją oprawczynie, która aktualnie, z braku miejsca, siedziała na kolanach Harry'ego i pija drinka. Draco poczuł ukłucie nieznanego uczucia. To była, chyba na pewno, zazdrość. Chciał wstać i zrobić coś Pannie Wiem To Wszystko, ale przypomniał sobie, że to ona tu rządzi, a on nie ma żadnej władzy, a poza tym to jest tylko jego przyjaciółka. Popatrzył na nich jeszcze raz, a potem odwrócił głowę.

Nagle przypomniał sobie, jak Harry chciał go pocałować w jednej z nieużywanych klas. Nie wiedział, czemu tak zareagował. Wydawało mu się to odpowiednie. Teraz żałował. Gdyby teraz podszedł do nich, Harry musiałby grać i mogłoby mu coś nie wyjść. Byliby zagrożeni przez Draco. Przez jego głupotę i nieodpowiedzialność.

Malfoy warknął na siebie w myślach. Nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że kiedyś będzie bał się tego, co zrobi Gryfon. Albo bardziej skutków tego co zrobi.

Rozgonił niechciane myśli i oczyścił umysł. Leżał na brzuchu bez koszulki i przygotowywał się mentalnie na przyjęcie gościa. Jak mu Harry powiedział, jeżeli się będzie opierał, to nic z tego nie wyjdzie i tygrys może go tylko uszkodzić, a jeśli będzie chciał z nim współżyć, to musi być spokojny i otwarty. Uśmiechnął się i poczuł jak materac ugina się pod ciężarem Hermiony.

- Spokojnie. Rozluźnij się - nakazała i przyłożyła różdżkę do łopatki.

Draco poczuł prąd przechodzący przez jego ciało i spiął mimowolnie mięśnie. Syknął kiedy ból się nasilił, ale pamiętając słowa Hermiony i Harry'ego, oddychał głęboko i starał się rozluźnić. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy zamknął oczy. Poczuł jak materac się ugina, więc otworzył je i napotkał spojrzenie zielonych oczu małej pantery. Kot zwinął się obok niego w kulkę i zasnął, a Draco czuł wsparcie bijące od strony zwierzątka.

- Ginny - powiedziała cicho Hermiona i rudowłosa szybko podeszła do Dracona i mruknęła coś niezrozumiale.

Wesley'ówna nacięła sobie palec sztyletem i upuściła kroplę na plecy Malfoy'a. Ta momentalnie się wchłonęła. Następna podeszła Luna, a potem chłopacy. Harry na samym końcu zmienił się na chwilę w człowieka, zrobił to co jego poprzednicy i powrócił do spania.

Godzinę później Hermiona oznajmiła, że skończyła. Wszyscy podnieśli się, żeby zobaczyć jak to wyszło i nikt nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. Blondyn nie miał siły, żeby się podnieść, więc było mu wszystko jedno. Harry nadal jako kot prychnął, kiedy obudzili go swoimi rozmowami i zachwytami. Wstał, przeciągnął się i spojrzał na dzieło swojej przyjaciółki. Miauknął z zachwytem i trącił noskiem Dracona. Ten wymamrotał coś niezrozumiale i odwrócił się od kota. Zwierzę jednak nie zaprzestało prób zwrócenia jego uwagi. Pantera weszła na niego i zaczęła po nim skakać. Jednak to także nie przyniosło pożądanego efektu. Sfrustrowany kot w końcu polizał blondyna po twarzy, na co ten skrzywił się i zrzucił z siebie Harry'ego.

- Oj Draco. Ja nie wiem czy to ci ujdzie płazem - powiedziała Hermiona patrząc na wściekłego kotka. Ten prychnął i odwrócił się do nich ogonem. Podszedł do baru, gdzie zamienił się w człowieka i zamówił szklankę Ognistej.

- Wiesz… wydaje mi się, że mi wybaczy - odezwał się po długim namyśle. Wstał, lekko krzywiąc się na ból pleców i podszedł do bruneta. Ten jednak nie zamierzał się odwrócić. Draco kierując się intuicją i wyłączając racjonalne myślenie, zaczął dobierać mu się do szyi, ale Harry chyba wziął nawyki od swojej animagicznej postaci i prychnął.

- Oj kotku - mruknął Draco. - Przepraszam.

- Trzeba było wcześniej pomyśleć. To bolało.

- Oj no przepraszam. Nie chciałem, ale wiesz… Jak ktoś po mnie skacze, a potem liże po twarzy, to chyba można się lekko zdenerwować, prawda?

- Tak, ale nie trzeba od razu z siebie zrzucać, na tą twardą i zimną podłogę. Z resztą jestem takim małym, niewinnym, ślicznym kotkiem. Jak mogłeś! - krzyknął, a wszyscy się na niego popatrzyli.

- Przepraszam - szepnął Draco i przygryzł płatek ucha.

- Hmmm… No dobrze. Przeprosiny przyjęte - burknął Harry, a zaraz potem został odwrócony i przyciągnięty do pocałunku. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - zapytał cichutko Harry nieco zdezorientowany, kiedy oderwali się od siebie.

- Siła wyższa - wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechnął się jak wariat i dostał po głowie. - A tak w ogóle, to jaki będzie ten trzeci test?

- Prawo jazdy na motor. Tylko, że magiczna wersja. My nauczymy cię wszystkiego, a potem zdasz egzamin i dostaniesz świstek.

- I to wszystko?

- Tak, to wszystko.

Przez całą noc pili i zasnęli wszyscy razem na łóżkach dostarczonych przez Pokój. Harry spał razem z Draco, na łóżku obok nich dziewczyny, a chłopaki w dość dziwnych pozycjach na pozostałych dwóch łóżkach.

- Merlinie - jęknął Gryfon, kiedy następnego dnia otworzył oczy.

Podniósł się lekko jednocześnie zrzucając z siebie Dracona. Ten jednak nieprzejęty spał dalej. Potter spojrzał na zegarek wiszący na ścianie, z powrotem walną się na łóżko i zasnął.

Kilka godzin później, pierwsza obudziła się Hermiona. W głowie jej huczało, wzrok był rozmazany, a fryzura - lepiej nie mówić. Wstała, przeszła się kilka kroków i zaczęła budzić Harry'ego.

- Harry - mruknęła mu do ucha. - Harry - spróbowała znowu, tyle że głośniej.

Potter burknął coś i machnął ręką.

- Spać - wymamrotał i obrócił się na drugi bok.

Granger westchnęła i wróciła do swojego łóżka.

Harry obudził się na dobre jakieś trzydzieści minut później. Czuł się jakby go ktoś skopał butelką Ognistej. Ziewnął rozdzierająco i wstał z posłania. Popatrzył lekko nieprzytomnie na pozostałych, a w jego umyśle zaczął formować się szatański pomysł.

- Zgredku? - powiedział, a po chwili pojawił się przed nim Skrzat. - Mógłbyś dla nas załatwić eliksir na kaca?

- Oczywiście, Zgredek już przynosi - powiedział i aportował się z cichym „pop".

- Draco, Draco, wstawaj - szepnął do ucha swojemu chłopakowi, ale nie przyniosło to żadnego efektu.

- Zgredek przyniósł - zakomunikował skrzat, postawił fiolki na stoliku, a jedną podał Harry'emu. Ten wypił eliksir niemalże z czcią i po chwili przestała go boleć głowa i mógł wszystko zobaczyć. Stanął w bezpiecznej odległości od łóżek i wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni. Chwilę później wszystkie śpiące osoby pływały w łóżkach.

- Wstawać! Zaraz będzie śniadanie - zakomunikował i zachichotał widząc mordercze miny obudzonych osób.

- Jak mogłeś! Jak ja teraz wyglądam! - przeraziła się Hermi i szybko skoczyła na nogi. Nie przewidziała tego, że może jej się zakręcić w głowie i tylko dzięki szybkiej interwencji Złotego Chłopca nie upadła na ziemię.

- To ci powinno pomóc - podał jej fiolkę, a ona opróżniła ją jednym łykiem.

- Dzięki - westchnęła i wysuszyła ubrania.

Pozostali powoli zwlekli się z łóżka i także otrzymali eliksir na kaca.

- Haaaaarry - zawył Draco, który jako ostatni wstał z posłania.

- Tak? - uśmiechnął się niewinnie Harry.

- Zabiję cię! Moje pięknie ułożone włosy są teraz totalnie do niczego! A moje ubranie? Jak ja wyglądam?!

- Jak zwykle pięknie - powiedział Złoty Chłopiec.

- No dobrze… Powiedzmy, że ci zaufam w tej kwestii.

- Ależ mnie się zawsze ufa! - krzyknął oburzony Potter.

- Tak, a potem ląduje u Puszka - skomentowała Hermiona.

- Albo w Komnacie Tajemnic - powiedziała Ginny.

- Albo ratując Syriusza - dodał Neville.

- Albo w Turnieju Trójmagicznym - wtrącił Seamus.

- Albo w Ministerstwie - podsumowali Luna, Neille i Hermiona.

- No ok. Już wiem, że wszystko jest przeze mnie. Nie musicie przypominać - burknął obrażony Harry i wyszedł z Pokoju Życzeń.

- Czy ktoś wie, o co mu tym razem poszło? - zapytała Luna.

- Oczywiście, że o nic. Po prostu jest przewrażliwiony. Przyzwyczaisz się Draco - powiedziała lekkim tonem Hermiona i także ewakuowała się do siebie.

- Więc do zobaczenia na śniadaniu - uśmiechnęły się Luna i Ginny.

- Tak, tak - przytaknął Malfoy.

- Nie przejmuj się…

- … przejdzie mu.

- Eeee… Dzięki Fred i George. Zapamiętam.

- Weź mapę i Pelerynę. Będzie ci łatwiej wrócić do siebie.

- Dobrze - odparł automatycznie.

Bliźniacy wyszli i Draco został sam, więc miał chwilę, żeby pomyśleć. Po wczorajszym jego stosunek do Pottera nieznacznie się zmienił. Nie był w nim zakochany, co to to nie. Ale powoli zaczynał traktować go przyjaciela. Impulsem do tego, było też to, że przyjął go do swojej bandy choć ledwo go znał. Znaczy, że w głębi duszy mu ufał. Było to dość niezwykłe. Potter ufa Malfoy'owi.

Potrząsnął głową, żeby pozbyć się niechcianych na razie myśli.

Zgarnął Pelerynę i mapę do ręki. Ucieszył się, że mapa jest aktywowana. Jeden kłopot z głowy. Szybko nałożył na siebie magiczny płaszcz i wyszedł na korytarz.

oOo

Po pięciu minutach stanął przed ścianą, w której było tajne przejście do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu. Nie chciał jednak, żeby wydało się, że nie wrócił na noc, więc czekał z nadzieją, że ktoś będzie wychodzić i wtedy wejdzie. Nie musiał czekać długo, bo jakaś drugoklasistka szła na śniadanie i skorzystał z okazji i wślizgnął się do środka. Na szczęście salon był pusty. Szybko wszedł do swojego pokoju i zostawiwszy pelerynę na łóżku, a mapę na stoliku udał się pod prysznic.

Po dwudziestu minutach wyszedł z łazienki i podszedł do szafy. Zrzucił ręcznik i usłyszał gwizdnięcie. Poderwał głowę do góry i ujrzał Harry'ego siedzącego na jego łóżku.

- Co… Jak… Ty? - zapytał nieskładnie Malfoy.

- A tak jakoś. Przeszkadzam?

- Nie… - odpowiedział po namyśle i zaczął się ubierać.

Kiedy skończył spojrzał na Harry'ego, który dosypiał na jego łóżku. Na sobie miał niestety szaty szkolne, ale kto wie, co on nosi pod spodem. Potrząsnął głową, żeby pozbyć się tych myśli i podszedł po cichu do bruneta. Powoli wyciągnął różdżkę z szaty i oblał Harry'ego zimną wodą.

Potter momentalnie zerwał się jak oparzony i stanął w bezpiecznej odległości od Dracona. Z jego włosów i ubrania kapała woda, a oczy ciskały błyskawice.

- To za rano - rzucił Draco.

- Dzięki - warknął Potter wyciągając różdżkę. Jednak nie zamierzał mścić się na Draco. Zemsta najlepiej smakuje na zimno.

Szybko wysuszył ubranie i podszedł do Dracona.

- Musimy iść na śniadanie? - zapytał z miną zbitego szczeniaka Harry ciągnąc Malfoy'a w stronę łóżka.

- Tak. Poza tym, ja jako Prefekt Naczelny powinienem zgłosić Dyrektorowi Dumbledorowi o tym, jaką to wczoraj imprezę urządziliście… - powiedział hardo blondyn i wyrwał rękę z uścisku Harry'ego.

- Och Draco…

- Nie ma, nie ma. Idziemy na śniadanie. Aaa… lepiej się schowaj pod peleryną, bo nikt nie przywykł do widywania Gryfonów w Slytherinie.

Oczywiście Draco nie wpadł na to, by zapytać się jak Harry dostał się tutaj nie podnosząc alarmu wśród Ślizgonów.

- Dobrze. A gdzie masz moją mapę?

- Leży na stole.

Przed drzwiami Wielkiej Sali rozdzielili się i poszli do swoich stołów. Tam powitali ich przyjaciele wypytując gdzie spędzili noc. A przynajmniej tak było w przypadku Draco. Blaise cały czas się do niego nie odzywał, ale patrzył na Harry'ego nieprzyjemnie. Malfoy miał złe przeczucia.

Ten dzień Draco przesiedział nad lekcjami, bo Harry musiał pojechać coś załatwić. W sumie mógłby posiedzieć z bandą, ale oni, jak na złość, też wybyli i nigdzie nie mógł ich znaleźć. Dopiero wieczorem, został wręcz porwany ze swojego pokoju i zaprowadzony do Pokoju Życzeń na pierwszą lekcję teorii do zaliczenia prawa jazdy.

oOo

Następnego dnia, czyli w poniedziałek miał podwójne eliksiry, OPCM i zielarstwo, a wszystko z Gryfonami. Nie wiedział, czy się z tego powodu cieszyć czy nie. Przez dwie pierwsze lekcje spoglądał na Pottera. Harry pracował z Hermioną, a kiedy ona zorientowała się, że blondyn ich obserwuje zwróciła mu uwagę, żeby przestał, ze względu na Snape'a. W czasie lekcji, jak zwykle Draco przygotował swój eliksir bezbłędnie i miał wolną połowę drugiej lekcji. Harry męczył się nad sowim eliksirem i co jakiś czas był instruowany przez Granger co ma robić. Severus chodził od stolika do stolika i albo warczał, albo… warczał trochę mniej. Jako że stolik Dracona był zraz obok ich, usłyszał jak Severus komentuje nieudolność Pottera i mówi, że ma zostać po lekcji, bo muszą porozmawiać. Tylko Snape powiedział to… normalnym tonem. A może mu się tylko zdawało. Może powiedział to na tyle cicho, że nie dosłyszał jakiegoś warknięcia, albo źle to zinterpretował.

Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, Draco ociągał się z wyjściem z klasy. W końcu został tylko on, Harry i profesor. Popatrzył się na Pottera, ale ten ledwo zauważalnie kiwnął głową i Malfoy nie miał wyjścia, jak tylko wyjść. Zanim jednak zamknął za sobą drzwi usłyszał jeszcze podniesione głosy Severusa i Harry'ego.

Albo ten chce sobie zarobić na szlaban, albo na utratę sporej ilości punktów - przeleciało Draconowi przez myśl.

oOo

- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie! Co ty sobie myślisz? - zapytał się mężczyzna w czerni.

- Och, ojcze! Wszystko jest w porządku - zaśmiał się młodszy czarodziej. - Panuję nad sytuacją.

- No nie wiem. On się cały czas na ciebie gapi! - mruknął zbulwersowany mężczyzna.

- Och, TO ci tak bardzo przeszkadza - westchnął chłopak. - Boisz się, że zbałamuci twego ukochanego synka? - sarknął.

- Nie! - zaprzeczył szybko mężczyzna. - Po prostu chcę, żebyś uważał na siebie.

- Będę - przyrzekł chłopak z rozbawioną miną. - My się tylko kolegujemy.

- Zawsze to się tak zaczyna.

- Wiesz już coś w sprawie tego listu? - zmienił temat młodszy czarodziej.

- Niestety nie. Nadal próbuję coś znaleźć. Musisz na siebie uważać. Obawiam się, że tu może być szpieg.

- Dobra, dobra… będę uważać - westchnął i skierował się do wyjścia.

- To w ten piątek? - zapytał mężczyzna, zanim chłopak zdążył zamknąć za sobą drzwi.

- Owszem - odpowiedział, a na jego twarzy zagościł niebezpieczny uśmieszek.

oOo

Draco szybko pobiegł pod salę obrony, gdzie czekała już cała klasa. Stanął lekko na uboczu i obserwował. Kiedy wodził oczami po wszystkich, nagle natknął się na spojrzenie brązowych oczu. Uśmiechnął się lekko, a właścicielka czekoladowego spojrzenia odwróciła głowę rozbawiona. Kontynuował przegląd osób, aż w końcu zobaczył oczy koloru Avady, w których widoczne było rozbawienie i lekkie zmęczenie biegiem z lochów.

Lekcja OPCM-u zleciała szybko, natomiast Zielarstwo ciągnęło się jak flaki z olejem. Na szczęście była to ich ostatnia lekcja tego dnia.

Draco poszedł na lunch zmęczony jak nigdy. Usiadł ciężko na krześle i prawie zasnął z głową na stole. Tylko upomnienia od Pansy pomogły mu utrzymać względną przytomność.

Potem powlókł się do lochów, jednak przy wejściu został złapany przez bandę Gryfonów, która uparła się, że czas na lekcje praktyczną, zanim jeszcze nie spadnie śnieg. Zaciągnęli Dracona do Wieży Gryffindoru, żeby go odpowiednio ubrać. Pod peleryną nikt go nie widział i bez problemu przedostali się przez zatłoczony Pokój Wspólny do dormitorium Harry'ego. Na szczęście, tak jak Draco, Potter mieszkał sam.

- Więc jednak macie tu minimum luksusu… - skomentował Draco.

- Jednak tak - skwitował Potter i zaciągnął blondyna przed lustro. Hermiona przyglądała się mu krytycznie i po długim namyśle powiedziała:

- Masz podobną budowę do Harry'ego, więc nie będzie problemu z uszyciem spodni dla ciebie. Daj mi dwadzieścia minut. Aha, jaką ma mieć kurtkę? - zwróciła się do bruneta.

- Ramoneskę, najlepiej podobną do mojej.

- Ok - powiedziała i wyszła.

Chłopacy, Ginny i Luna usiedli i zaczęli rozmawiać. Draco siedział lekko speszony, ale kiedy coś wskoczyło mu na kolana od razu odzyskał pewność siebie. Pogłaskał panterę i w nagrodę kot zamruczał. Po około czterdziestu minutach wróciła Hermiona trzymając w rękach ubranie dla Dracona.

- Proszę - powiedziała z uśmiechem i wręczyła mu spodnie. Kurtkę natomiast rzuciła na łóżko.

- Dziękuję.

- Idź do łazienki.

Po chwili wrócił do pokoju. Trochę dziwnie się czuł w takich spodniach, ale kiedy zobaczył reakcję zebranych w pokoju osób wiedział, że warto się trochę pomęczyć.

- No to idziemy - zakomenderował Harry i wszyscy niechętnie oderwali wzrok od Dracona.


	9. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8. "Niespodzianka"

- Gdzie chcesz jeździć? - zapytał blondyn za wejściem na Wieżę Gryffindoru.

- Przed szkołą. Trochę magii i będzie piękny asfalt.

- A dyrektor?

- Zgodził się już w czwartej klasie. Najpierw na motorynki, a potem na dość spore maszyny. Czasem sam przychodzi popatrzeć.

- Ciekawe, że nikt w szkole o tym nie słyszał.

- Ależ słyszeli. Tylko, że Ślizgoni są zbyt dumni, żeby przychodzić i tylko patrzeć. Wy zawsze chcecie być w centrum, a nie podziwiać.

- No tak. Faktycznie. Jak chcecie sprowadzić motory z Pokoju Życzeń?

- One już na nas czekają, Draco.

Faktycznie. Motocykle stały w równym rzędzie przed drzwiami szkoły. Było ich tylko dziewięć, bo jak powiedział Harry, Malfoy najpierw pojeździ z nim. Kiedy podeszli do maszyn pojawiły się na nich kaski. Pojechali powoli, ze względu na podłoże. Jakiś kilometr od zamku rozciągały się pola. Były one jeszcze pod polem ochronnym szkoły, więc nie mieli się o co martwić.

Harry i Hermiona zajęli się wyczarowaniem toru. Była to wielka elipsa tylko nieco bardziej prostokątna. Kiedy wprowadzili motocykle na tor, pojawiła się maszyna dla Dracona. Harry odstawił swój motor na bok i wsiadł z Draconem. Powoli objaśniał wszystko blondynowi i odpowiadał jak ten zadał pytanie. Po pół godzinie Malfoy zrozumiał wszystko i szlifował swoje umiejętności. Pozostała część grupy dołączyła do niego i zaczęli się ścigać. Spędzili tak resztę dnia. Dzisiaj nikt nie przyszedł popatrzyć, ale to może dlatego, że był poniedziałek i uczniowie nadrabiali zapomniane zadania domowe. Po skończonej zabawie wszyscy klepali Dracona po plecach i gratulowali mu takiej szybkiej nauki. Draco, jak przystało na Malfoy'a, nieskromnie mówił, że ma wrodzony talent do tego typu rzeczy. Za każdym razem wywoływało to nową salwę śmiechu. Kiedy dotarli pod drzwi szkoły pożegnali się ze Ślizgonem i zaczęli iść w stronę Wieży Gryffindoru.

- A nie robimy dzisiaj imprezy? - zapytał Draco z miną zbitego psa.

- Nie Smoku. My też musimy się wyspać przed lekcjami. Ale obiecuję, że w weekend zrobię taką imprezę, o której nigdy nie zapomnisz.

- Dobrze - westchnął Malfoy i powlókł się do siebie.

- Mógłbyś wziąć go na noc do nas - skarciła Harry'ego Hermiona.

- Przecież ma swój pokój.

- A ty jesteś ślepym ignorantem - warknęła i więcej się do niego nie odezwała.

Harry westchnął i poszedł do siebie.

oOo

Przez cały szkolny tydzień spotykali się na lekcjach, które mieli razem i wieczorami w większej paczce. Draco czuł się coraz lepiej w towarzystwie Gryfonów, którzy wbrew obiegowej opinii wcale nie byli odważnymi snobami, którzy nie myślą o niczym innym, niż jakby tu zarobić punkty na heroicznej walce o przetrwanie szkoły. Kiedy Draco im to powiedział, przez około dziesięć minut nie mogli się uspokoić. Niestety pogoda nie ułatwiała im jazdy na motorze, bo coraz częściej padało. Nawet kiedy wychodzili pojeździć i udawało im się wyczarować dach, to go po prostu zwiewało i efekt był taki, że wracali cali mokrzy, jakby się wykąpali w morzu. Dlatego większość czasu spędzali w Pokoju Życzeń, albo u Harry'ego w dormitorium.

W ciągu tygodnia Draco też dużo rozmyślał na temat jego stosunków do Pottera. Choć bardzo nie chciał tego robić, to musiał przyznać, że brakowało mu go nocą, kiedy wracał do siebie. Czasem tak bardzo chciał go dotknąć, przytulić, że to aż bolało. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak by to wyglądało po tym, co mu nagadał w tamtej sali. Tak bardzo się teraz za to nienawidził.

W obecności całej bandy Harry przytulił się do niego czasem, pocałował lekko. Żeby nie wyglądało dziwnie. Ale kiedy zostawali sam na sam… Siedzieli w odległości metra i nie było mowy o przypadkowym dotknięciu czy choćby całusie. Jak on bardzo tego pragnął.

Raz nawet spróbował. Całkowicie przypadkiem potknął się o coś i wylądował na Harrym. Ten jednak nic sobie z tego nie robiąc zrzucił go z siebie, strzepnął ubranie i spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę. Draconowi wydawało się, że przez chwilę w jego oczach była radość, nadzieja, ale szybko została zastąpiona niechęcią i dystansem.

To tak bolało.

W końcu jednak nadszedł upragniony weekend. Malfoy dziękował Merlinowi, że przetrwał ten tydzień bez zrobienia sobie i innym krzywdy. Energia go rozpierała kiedy myślał o nadchodzącej imprezie. Jeszcze tylko kilka lekcji i… IMPREZA!

Malfoy'owi zajęcia dłużyły się niemiłosiernie. Nigdy nie sądził, że jego ulubione eliksiry mogą trwać aż tyle czasu, i że mogą być tak denerwujące. Swój eliksir skończył w czasie pierwszej lekcji, a do końca zostało jeszcze pół drugiej. Snape krążył pomiędzy stolikami oceniając pracę. Przechodząc obok niego mruknął coś, co brzmiało jak doskonały i poszedł dalej gnębić gryfonów. Zobaczył, jak profesor pochyla się nad kociołkiem Granger i jak zwykle niezadowolony, musiał postawić najwyższą ocenę. Standardowo Potter i Wesley najgorzej, chociaż ten pierwszy ostatnio podniósł się trochę z tego przedmiotu.

Może powinienem dać mu kroki? - zastanowił się Draco.

Wzruszył ramionami zdecydowany zastanowić się nad tym kiedy indziej i skupił się na treści książki. Prawie podskoczył, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek. Spakował swoje rzeczy, oddał podpisaną próbkę swojej mikstury na biurko nauczyciela i czym prędzej udał się do swojego pokoju, żeby się przebrać w wygodniejsze rzeczy, niż szata uczniowska. Załatwił szybciutko sprawę toalety i poprawienia wyglądu i, co ostatnio zdarzało się nagminnie, zobaczył Pottera i Hermionę rozwalonych na jego kanapie tuż przed jego kominkiem.

- Ech. I co ja z wami mam? - zapytał retorycznie, wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę fajek, wyjął jednego i rzucił resztę gościom.

- Same korzyści - uśmiechnęła się promiennie Granger.

- Umiesz już prowadzić motocykl - ciągnął Harry.

- Zawierasz nowe znajomości - dodała Hermiona.

- Tak, i cały czas przychodzicie do mojego pokoju…

- Oj, taka mała niedogodność w zamian za to, że się z nami zadajesz. No, chyba że bardzo ci to przeszkadza, to przestaniemy… - powiedział ze smutkiem w głosie Harry, a Hermiona odczytując zamiar przyjaciela także posmutniała.

- Nie, nie… Nie o to mi chodzi - zreflektował się Draco. - To jest bardzo miłe… i przyjemne… i nikt nigdy nie był dla mnie taki… przyjazny. Zawsze ktoś się ze mną przyjaźnił, bo jestem bogaty, mam wygląd, pochodzenie i w ogóle, a wy… Jesteście po prostu moimi przyjaciółmi… i… - zaciął się Malfoy.

Teraz zabrakło mu słów. Nie miał zamiaru powiedzieć tego co wyszło z jego ust, ale było już za późno. Wiedział jednak, że się opłacało, bo uśmiech jaki zobaczył na twarzach jego… przyjaciół wynagrodził mu to, że tak się otworzył. Nie bał się, że oni go zranią, bo nie byliby w stanie.

- No dobra. W końcu przejrzałeś na oczy. A, i żeby nie było, to ubierz garnitur.

- Dlaczego?

- Żeby nie było, że ci nie powiedziałem, że masz się jakoś inaczej ubrać.

- Ale przecież idziemy na imprezę do…

- Do mojego, a właściwie naszego klubu - przerwał Draconowi. Ten stanął z otwartymi szeroko oczami i nie potrafił się ruszyć.

- Ty… ty masz klub?

- Owszem. Pośpiesz się, bo właśnie dzisiaj jest otwarcie, a nieładnie, żeby gospodarz się spóźnił, prawda? - zapytał Harry, a blondyn skinął głową na potwierdzenie. Rzucił się w stronę szafy wyciągając pośpiesznie smoking i szybko wrócił do łazienki. Chwilę później stał odpicowany przy drzwiach.

- Idziemy?

- Owszem - kiwnął głową i wstał.

Dopiero teraz Draco zauważył, że Harry był ubrany w elegancki garnitur, który idealnie pasował do jego sylwetki.

- Hermiono - powiedział i podał rękę przyjaciółce pomagając jej wstać. Granger była ubrana w przepiękną, czarną sukienkę do ziemi z koronką na plecach. Wyglądała olśniewająco.

- Wyglądasz… Wow - powiedział mało składnie Draco.

- Dziękuję - uśmiechnęła się i przeszła do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów.

Potter zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i czekał, aż Ślizgon się z nim zrówna.

- Uważaj, bo robię się zazdrosny - szepnął mu do ucha jednocześnie łapiąc za pośladek i ściskając mocno. Draco pisnął zaskoczony i już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale Gryfon szybko podszedł do Hermiony.

Malfoy westchnął i poszedł w ślady swoich przyjaciół wychodząc do Pokoju Wspólnego. Siedzące w nim osoby popatrzyły się na nich, ale nie dostrzegając Harry'ego i Hermiony, spojrzeli na Dracona.

- Dracuś, a ty gdzie się wybierasz w takim stroju? - zapytała Pansy podchodząc do niego.

- A gdzie mogę iść w takim stroju Parkinson?

- No nie wiem. Ostatnio strasznie dziwnie się zachowujesz praktycznie nigdy nie widuje cię w naszym gronie, często wychodzisz…

- Bo wiesz Pansy... Znalazłem sobie przyjaciół lepszych od was. Im na mnie zależy i wiedzą czego chcę i czego potrzebuję.

- Tak? To może z nimi zamieszkaj skoro nas nie potrzebujesz? Ale pamiętaj, że Ślizgoni są zawsze górą - syknęła i wróciła na swoje miejsce obok Blaisa.

- Idziemy - szepną Draco i poszedł do drzwi. Mruknął hasło i wyszli na korytarz.

- Możecie mi wytłumaczyć jakim cudem ona was nie widziała? - syknął Draco rozcierając ręką bolący tyłek i zgarniając zwycięskie spojrzenie Harry'ego i wszechwiedzące Hermiony.

Harry spojrzał na Hermionę, a kiedy ta kiwnęła głową, wyjął zza koszuli medalion w kształcie węża.

- Dlaczego prawie wszystko co macie wiąże się z wężem? - zapytał zrezygnowany i zobaczył, że po ziemi, w jego stronę sunie ogromny wąż. Wystraszył się i staną za Harrym robiąc z niego tarczę.

- To Hermiona - odpowiedział Harry, a jak na zawołanie wąż zmienił się w Gryfonkę.

- Aha. Już rozumiem.

- Poza tym, Harry umie się z nimi porozumiewać.

- A wracając do medalionu. Mają go wszyscy należący do "gangu". Działa on na tej zasadzie, że jeżeli mamy go na sobie, to jeżeli chcemy, to widzą nas tylko osoby należące do naszej grupy. To kolejny z uroków tatuażu.

- Dostaniesz taki, jeżeli zdasz prawo jazdy - zapewniła go Granger i ruszyła do drzwi wyjściowych. Za drzwiami czekała reszta, także ubrana w stroje wyjściowe. Każdy stał przy swoim motocyklu, a w ręku trzymał kask.

- I ja mam w smokingu jechać motorem? - przeraził się Draco jakby zobaczył Puszka.

- No tak, a jak inaczej wyobrażasz sobie, żeby tam dojechać?

- No, może się teleportujemy… - padła propozycja Malfoy'a

- O tej godzinie jest tam pełno mugoli - odpowiedział Harry wsiadając na motor.

- Dlaczego? - wyrwało się Malfoy'owi chociaż znał odpowiedź.

- Bo klub jest w mugolskiej części Londynu - wtrąciła Ginny także dosiadając maszyny.

- Ale przecież wy jesteście w sukienkach i szpilkach - jęknął Malfoy.

- Przeszkadza ci to? - zapytała Luna.

- Oczywiście, że nie - odarł Draco.

- Nie ma czasu. Jedziemy - zakomenderował Potter i nikt więcej się nie odezwał.

Jechali dość szybko, ale musieli uważać na mokrą nawierzchnię. Pierwszy jechał Harry, potem Draco w parze z Hermioną, następnie Ginny i Luna, dalej Seamus i Dean, bliźniaki, a pochód zamykał Neville. Droga zajęła im koło dwóch godzin. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce odstawili motocykle na parkingu należącym do klubu i weszli do środka sprawdzić, jak idą prace wykończeniowe. Ku uldze Dracona można było używać tutaj czarów i obsługa chętnie to wykorzystywała.

Malfoy rozejrzał się i stwierdził, że Harry ma gust. Klub wykończony był w kolorach czarnym i czerwonym, ale nie był ciemny, ani przytłaczający. Sprawiał wrażenie przytulnego i miłego. Przy wejściu stał ochroniarz, który powitał ich z uśmiechem. Kawałek dalej była szatnia, w której obsługiwał skrzat.

- Sam się zgłosił - bronił się Harry przed Hermioną.

Dalej szło się korytarzem i wchodziło na balkon, z którego widać było całą salę. Wielkością dorównywała boisku do quidditcha.

Stanęli przy barierce i obserwowali jak na dole krzątała się obsługa. Po lewej stronie była scena przystosowana do występów różnych kapel. Przed nią był parkiet, a dookoła niego poustawiane stoliki. Pod balkonami były boksy skryte w cieniu. Cała sala podświetlona była neonami i halogenami w różnych kolorach. Ponad parkietem wisiały lampy i ogromna kula dyskotekowa.

Chwilę później poszli do baru, który znajdował się bezpośrednio pod nimi.

- Witam pana, panie Potter - przywitał ich barman. - Co podać?

- Dla mnie wodę z lodem - poprosił Harry.

- Dla mnie to samo - rozległo się dziewięć głosów.

- A więc wodę z lodem razy dziesięć - uśmiechnął się barman i zniknął na zapleczu.

- Ładnie tu - rozmarzył się Draco.

- Nom. Gdyby nie oni - wskazał na zgromadzonych przy barze przyjaciół - byłaby to malutka klitka mieszcząca zaledwie piętnaście osób, a tak mieści co najmniej tysiąc - uśmiechnął się na widok niedowierzania Draco. - To magicznie powiększony klub. W planach ma tu powstać jeszcze jedna sala mniej więcej tak samo duża jak ta.

- No chyba, że tak - wyszczerzył się jak wariat. - A co jest tam? - kiwną głową w stronę drzwi po drugiej stronie parkietu, dokładnie naprzeciwko baru.

- To jest część ze striptizem. Nie tylko damskim, ale też i męskim. To jest akurat mój pomysł. Jakbyś chciał, to możemy się tam wybrać - mruknął mu do ucha.

- Może kiedyś - zgodził się Draco.

Brunet spojrzał na zegarek. Było dwadzieścia minut do oficjalnego otwarcia. Zagonił wszystkich na zewnątrz i powiedział barmanowi, że przyjdą za jakąś godzinę z powrotem. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się i kiwną głową.

Potter poszedł za przyjaciółmi i stanęli przed wejściem, gdzie zgromadziło się już sporo ludzi.

- Skąd oni się wszyscy wzięli? - szepnął brunetowi na ucho Draco.

- Reklama robi swoje - opowiedział z uśmiechem i przywitał zebranych.

Błysnęło kilka fleszy, a dziennikarze notowali wszystko, co powiedział Harry. Po skończonej przemowie Hermiona podała mu nożyczki, a gryfon przeciął wstęgę rozwieszoną przed drzwiami. Rozległy się oklaski, a Potter jako gospodarz otworzył drzwi i wpuścił zebranych do środka. Przy wejściu kierowano ich do recepcji, tam zapisywano nazwiska, żeby wyrobić później kartę członkowską. Goście byli częstowani szampanem i wprowadzani w głąb lokalu. Harry witał każdego i wymieniał uprzejmości w czasie, kiedy reszta przyjaciół prowadziła nadzór nad przepływem gości. Kiedy wszyscy zebrani weszli, oni także udali się do sali. Zeszli na dół i podeszli do baru, po odbiór wcześniejszego zamówienia. Pomiędzy stolikami, które powoli zapełniały się gośćmi lawirowały skąpo ubrane kelnerki i kelnerzy w slipach i z muszką na szyi.

- Idziemy do drugiej sali. Ktoś chętny? - zapytał Harry i pociągnął za sobą Dracona.

Blondyn zobaczył jak Hermiona rusza za nimi i odwrócił się do bruneta.

- Hermiona nas śledzi - wyszeptał mu do ucha.

- Wiem. Nie przegapi okazji, żeby popatrzeć się na gołych facetów - zachichotał i otworzył drzwi. Znaleźli się na górze schodów, które ostro prowadziły w dół. O mało co się nie zabili schodząc z nich. Na dole przywitała ich jedna z kelnerek i wskazała stolik ukryty w cieniu. Ta część klubu urządzona została specjalnie na klub nocny. Rury od sufitu do ziemi, tańczące na podwyższeniach striptizerki i całkowicie rozebrane kelnerki robiły wrażenie. Gdzieniegdzie z sufitu zwisały łańcuchy lub kajdanki. Na barze leżała nimfa, flirtująca z barmanem.

- Keyna! - krzyknął Potter, a kobieta podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego.

- Harry! - uśmiechnęła się nimfa i podbiegła do niego się przywitać. Wyściskała go i spojrzała w końcu na jego towarzyszy. - A któż to? - zapytała wskazując na Dracona.

- To mój chłopak. Draco Malfoy. Draco to jest Keyna - przedstawił ich sobie, a Ślizgon, jak nakazywał mu kodeks Malfoy'ów, pocałował ją w rękę i obdarzył najpiękniejszym uśmiechem.

- Chłopak? - zapytała z nieszczęśliwą miną. Najwidoczniej miała na niego ochotę.

- Owszem - uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem Potter.

- W takim razie miło mi poznać.

Nimfa zwróciła w stronę Gryfonki.

- Keyna - powiedziała z uśmiechem i wyciągnęła do niej rękę.

- Hermiona, ale możesz mi mówić Hermi - odparła i także wyciągnęła rękę.

- My pójdziemy usiąść, jakby co, będziemy wołać.

- Dobrze - uśmiechnęła się Keyna i wróciła do barmana.

Przyjaciele poszli usiąść przy wcześniej wskazanym stoliku.

- Jak się tu podoba? - zwrócił się Harry do przyjaciół, jednocześnie obejmując Draco ręką i przyciągając go do siebie tak, że ten opierał się teraz plecami o jego klatkę piersiową.

- Sam to wszystko urządziłeś? - zapytał z podziwem Malfoy.

- Owszem. Przez ten czas nie wpuszczałem ich tutaj. Grozili mi nawet, ale się za bardzo nie przejąłem. Inaczej mieli by problemy z usprawiedliwieniami w szkole. W końcu, musieliśmy jakoś dopilnować inwestycji, więc często wybywaliśmy na cały weekend.

- Jak to robiliście, że dyrektor się nie czepiał.

- Ma się te kontakty - zaśmiał się Harry i machnął na kelnerkę, żeby przyniosła coś mocniejszego.

Po jakimś czasie przyszła z powrotem na tacy niosąc trzy drinki.

- Panie Potter, ktoś o pana pyta.

- A kto?

- Mówi, że jak nie ruszy pan tyłka, to sam tu przyjdzie - powiedziała próbując ukryć rozbawienie.

- A gdzie jest? - mruknął wiedząc już o kogo chodzi.

- Przy wejściu. Nie miał karty członkowskiej ani zaproszenia, więc ochroniarz nie mógł go wpuścić.

- Dobrze, już idę - westchnął i odsunął od siebie blondyna. - Zaraz wrócę - powiedział.

- Czekam - oświadczył blondyn.

Draco zobaczył jeszcze jak Harry podchodzi do baru i rozmawia przez chwilę z Keyną, która uśmiecha się porozumiewawczo i znika na zapleczu. Chwilę później wyszła ciągnąc za sobą przystojnego i umięśnionego mężczyznę. Ubrany był tylko w bokserki ściśle przylegające do jego nóg i muszkę. Wyglądał olśniewająco. Ciemne, prawie czarne włosy idealnie pasowały do brązowych oczu i ciemnej karnacji. Uśmiech od ucha do ucha oślepiał. Przyprowadziła go do ich stolika i powiedziała z uśmiechem:

- Prezent od Harry'ego dla jego najlepszej przyjaciółki. Prosił, abyście zajęli jeden z gościnnych pokoi, gdzie nikt nie będzie wam przeszkadzał - wskazała na rząd drzwi pod przeciwległą ścianą.

Hermiona siedziała zaskoczona, ale kiedy mężczyzna wystawił do niej rękę, obudziła się z letargu i chwyciła ją. Szła jak we śnie prowadzona ku jednym z tuzina drzwi.

Trzeba przyznać, że Harry ma gust. - pomyślał Draco i wypił zawartość szklanki jednym łykiem. Nie wiedział kogo może się spodziewać, a na pewno nie podejrzewał właśnie tych osób.

oOo

- Witaj ojcze. Witaj Lucjuszu - powiedział i ukłonił się lekko mężczyznom.

- Witaj Harry - powiedział blond włosy mężczyzna. - Jak tam u ciebie?

- Jak widać dobrze - powiedział i potoczył ręką po zatłoczonym wejściu. - Kręci się. A jak twoje interesy Lucjuszu?

- Też nie najgorzej. Odkąd pozwoliłeś mi sprawować pieczę nad swoimi interesami, zainteresowanie moją firmą wzrosło o pięćdziesiąt procent - uśmiechnął się.

- Winszuję.

- Harry, możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego nas nie wpuszczono? - zapytał surowo mężczyzna, którego Harry nazwał ojcem.

- No bo nie podejrzewałem, że wpadniecie akurat dzisiaj i nie zdążyłem wyrobić dla was kart - uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

- A ci ludzie? - wskazał ręką na tłum.

- Oni weszli tuż po otwarciu, poza tym dostali wcześniej zaproszenie, bo się zapowiedzieli i teraz wyrabiają kartę. Dla was jednak jest specjalna, złota. Obiecuję, że przygotuję ją na jutro i przekażę w wasze ręce. Dobrze?

- Oczywiście - uśmiechnął się Lucjusz.

- Powiedzmy - skrzywił się ojciec Harry'ego.

- Bodygardzie - zwrócił się do ochroniarza. - Ci panowie są ode mnie. Mają być traktowani na równo ze mną, zrozumiałeś?

- Oczywiście, panie Potter.

Harry uśmiechnął się i wrócił do swoich gości.

- A więc zapraszam was do mojego świata - powiedział i poszedł przodem prowadząc mężczyzn na salę. - To jest główna sala - wskazał na widok roztaczający się z balkonu. - Ja jednak zapraszam was dalej, do mojego królestwa. To jak… wisienka na torcie - uśmiechnął się do siebie. Przeszedł przez środek sali i otworzył drzwi prowadzące do podziemi. Mężczyźni przeszli przez nie i zeszli schodami w dół.

- Milusio tu - skomentował wystrój Lucjusz.

- Sam o to zadbałem.

- Keyna? - zdziwił się Malfoy widząc nimfę leżącą na barze.

- Lucjusz? Kopę lat! - krzyknęła i podbiegła się przywitać. Ojciec Harry'ego widząc jej strój, a właściwie jego brak podniósł brew, ale nie skomentował. - A twój towarzysz to…

- Severus Snape. Ojciec tego tu mistrza zamieszania - uśmiechnął się i rozczochrał misternie ułożone włosy Harry'ego.

- Dzięki - burknął niezadowolony i spojrzał w stronę swojego stolika. Draco siedział tyłem do nich nieświadomy niczego. - Wybaczcie, ale muszę po kogoś pójść - powiedział i poszedł do Dracona. Kazał mu zamknąć oczy i poprowadził za sobą. - Okey. Otwórz.

Draco stał jak skamieniały nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

- Ojcze?

- Draco? Co ty tu robisz? Powinieneś być w szkole! - Lucjusz chyba nagle przypomniał sobie, że jest ojcem i upomniał swojego syna.

- Ale jak tu jestem z Harrym - bronił się Malfoy junior.

- No, chyba że tak.

- A dlaczego ty tu jesteś? - zapytał podejrzliwie Draco przypominając sobie, że musi wiedzieć wszystko o wszystkim.

- Muszę dopilnować swojej inwestycji, co nie?

- No tak. Interesy. Zawsze interesy… Jak się czuje matka?

- Dobrze. Ale twój brat daje jej nieźle w kość.

- Kiedy rodzi?

- Za jakieś cztery miesiące.

- No to jeszcze trochę - skomentował Draco.

- Ty… ty będziesz miał brata? - zapytał Harry.

- No, drugiego, a co?

- Nic. Nie wspomniałeś nawet słówkiem. A skoro jestem twoim chłopakiem… - Harry przerwał kiedy usłyszał, że Snape i Lucjusz zakrztusili się drinkiem, który przed chwilą dostali.

- To wy… No tak. Mogłem się domyślić, że nie istnieje coś takiego, jak cud pojednania się domów - mruknął Snape.

- A właściwie, to co tutaj robi nasz Mistrz Eliksirów? - zwrócił się Draco do bruneta.

- Aktualnie stoję, jeżeli nie zauważyłeś, Draco. A tak ogólnie to sprawdzam jak się miewa klub, na który mój syn wydał tyle pieniędzy.

- Twój… syn? - zapytał z głupkowatą miną Ślizgon. - I ty się denerwujesz o to, że nie powiedziałem ci, że mam braci… Ty nie powiedziałeś mi, że twoim ojcem jest Severus Snape… Ba, nawet nie wspomniałeś o tym, że w ogóle masz ojca! - krzyknął Malfoy.

- Jakoś tak wyszło - pisnął Harry.

- Jakoś tak?

- No… zapomniałem? Obiecuję, że wytłumaczę ci wszystko jak wrócimy do zamku, ok.? Nie psujmy sobie zabawy - poprosił Harry i nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robi, pocałował Dracona w usta.

- Ekhem… Może idźcie gdzieś indziej. Nie chcę tego oglądać - burknął Snape, a Lucjusz zaśmiał się ze swojego przyjaciela.

- A któż to do nas idzie? - zapytał Lucjusz i ukłonił się Hermionie.

- Witaj Lucjuszu. Jak zwykle czarujący - uśmiechnęła się kokieteryjnie. - Och i nasz drogi Severus - podeszła i przywitała się z profesorem. Nawet ten, z pozoru zimny drań, nie był wstanie oprzeć się urokowi Hermiony.

- Witam, panno Granger. - Ukłonił się lekko.

- Harry, macie tu jakieś piękne panie? - zapytał dyskretnie Lucjusz.

- Oczywiście. - odparł starszemu Malfoy'owi i podszedł do baru. Szepnął coś na ucho do Keyny, a ta poszła na zaplecze.

- Zapraszam - poprowadził gości do stolika i obiecał, że ktoś się nimi za chwilę zajmie.

Podszedł do Hermiony i powiedział jej coś na ucho. Odpowiedziała kiwnięciem głowy, a na jej policzkach wykwitł rumieniec. Szybko ulotniła się mówiąc, że idzie poszukać Ginny.

- Więc, zostaliśmy sami - powiedział Harry i przyciągnął Dracona do siebie. - Pozwolisz mi cię dotknąć?

- Tak jakby moja odmowa dała radę cię powstrzymać - powiedział zamyślony skupiając się na rękach Pottera wślizgujących się pod jego koszulkę.

- Ostatnim razem prawie mnie pobiłeś, kiedy chciałem cię pocałować, więc nie wiem, co byś zrobił, gdybym chciał posunąć się dalej - powiedział odchylając się lekko i spoglądając głęboko w oczy koloru burzowych chmur.

- Zabiję cię, jeżeli będziesz tyle gadał i nie zrobisz nic - warknął i mocno wpił się usta Harry'ego.

Brunet przez chwilę stał zaskoczony, a Draco bał się, że ten go odtrąci. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, kiedy Potter odwzajemnił pocałunek i zaczął ciągnąć ich w stronę drzwi.

- A to co? - zapytał blondyn.

- Zrobiłem na wypadek, gdyby ktoś się zrobił senny - wymamrotał zagłębiając swoje usta w ustach Malfoy'a.

- Mhmm… rozumiem.

- A teraz ja jestem bardzo senny - powiedział, kiedy oderwali się od siebie. - Mam nadzieję, że ty też.

- Z tobą? Zawsze - zapewnił blondyn.

W tym momencie było mu wszystko jedno. W niepamięć poszły słowa wypowiedziane w tamtej klasie, wszystko wyblakło w obliczu tego spojrzenia koloru Avady. Tylko to się liczyło. Voldemort mógł teraz zamordować wszystkich obecnych w klubie, ale ich by to nie dotyczyło. Draco chciał i zatonął w tym spojrzeniu oddając się Potterowi bez reszty. Tak bardzo pragnął go dotknąć, poznać każdy skrawek tego oliwkowego ciała i w końcu miał okazję.

Harry jednym machnięciem różdżki wyciszył pokój, drugim zamknął drzwi na klucz, żeby nikt im nie przeszkadzał, a następnie zajął się Draconem, który bardzo tego potrzebował.

Powoli pochylił się nad leżącym chłopakiem i uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. Zniżył się jeszcze trochę i szepnął mu do ucha:

- Draco… ja…

- Ciii, Harry. Nie mów nic - poprosił Ślizgon i wplótł ręce we włosy kochanka.

Obrócił jego i swoją głowę tak, by spotkali się ustami. Nie potrzebowali słów, głupich zapewnień. Liczyło się tylko tu i teraz. Tylko ich rozgrzane ciała i niespokojne oddechy. Jedyne zapewnienie, że zawsze będą razem, będą się wspierać i jeden drugiego nie opuści. To była jedyna dobra rzecz, jaka ich spotkała. Najwspanialsza rzecz na świecie. Przyjaźń i bezgraniczne zaufanie.

oOo

Harry przejął inicjatywę i zsunął się trochę niżej składając pocałunki wzdłuż szyi blondyna. Zaklęciem pozbył się jego koszulki i ugryzł delikatną skórę na obojczyku. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że zostanie ślad. Następnie przeniósł się trochę niżej na zmianę całując i podgryzając wijące się pod nim ciało. W pewnym momencie dotarł do pępka. Podmuchał w niego i polizał wywołując ciężkie sapnięcie z góry. Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i spojrzał w zamglone z pożądania oczy Dracona. Powoli sięgnął do paska spodni i jednym ruchem rozpiął go. Tak samo szybko uporał się z guzikiem i rozporkiem. Płynnym ruchem ściągnął spodnie Ślizgona razem z bokserkami. Odrzucił je daleko w kąt rozkoszując się widokiem nagiego i pokonanego Ślizgona.

Sam Harry był jeszcze całkowicie ubrany, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to zbytnio. No może jedynym mankamentem były spodnie, które już dawno zrobiły się za ciasne.

Pochylił się nad Draconem i owioną jego członka powietrzem. Malfoy uniósł biodra do góry i jęknął ze zniecierpliwieniem.

- Poproś - wyszeptał Harry przypadkiem muskając jedną ręką erekcję, a drugą mocno przytrzymując biodra blondyna przy materacu.

- Zabiję cię - warknął Ślizgon próbując podnieść biodra.

- Poproś - szepnął ponownie Gryfon.

- Harry no! Boże, zrób to wreszcie! - syknął sfrustrowany Draco.

- Poproś - wyszeptał po raz trzeci Harry.

- Proszę - wyjęczał Malfoy poddając się.

Gryfon tylko na to czekał. Powoli rozkoszując się słonawym smakiem polizał męskość blondyna na całej długości, a w końcu zassał główkę za co został nagrodzony jękiem. Zaczął poruszać ręką w górę i w dół, a ustami ssać i całować na całej długości.

Draco zacisnął ręce mocno na pościeli i wygiął się w łuk. Próbował normalnie oddychać, ale nie potrafił. To było takie… Doskonałe. Zmusił się by spojrzeć wzdłuż swojego ciała i kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego między swoimi nogami pochylonego nad nim i biorącego go do ust… Szybko odwrócił głowę, żeby nie dojść zbyt wcześnie. Właśnie wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry jest jeszcze całkowicie ubrany. Chwycił bruneta za włosy i pociągnął go w górę przyciągając go do pocałunku. Poczuł na ustach słonawy smak samego siebie, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Szybko uwinął się z koszulą Harry'ego i jego spodniami. Kiedy chciał ściągnąć bokserki, Potter delikatnie acz stanowczo odciągnął jego ręce i położy je nad głową Dracona.

- Mogę? - spytał lekko ochrypłym tonem.

Draco był zbyt zafascynowany jego widokiem, by odmówić. Lekko rozchylone, czerwone od pocałunków usta, rozmarzone, zasnute lekką mgiełką, niesamowicie zielone oczy, rumieniec na policzkach i przyspieszony oddech. Po prostu ucieleśnienie rozpusty.

Ślizgon przytaknął i poczuł, jak Harry ponownie schodzi niżej i ustawia się pomiędzy jego nogami. Usłyszał szept, ale nie był w stanie rozpoznać słów. Nagle poczuł coś zimnego i śliskiego naciskającego na jego wejście. Lekko się wystraszył i już chciał zaprotestować, ale było za późno. Spiął się czując palec w sobie.

- Rozluźnij się - szepnął Harry.

Draco jęknął, ale postarał się rozluźnić. Wtedy do pierwszego palca doszedł drugi, a potem trzeci. Razem zaczęły się poruszać.

Kiedy Harry stwierdził, że kochanek jest wystarczająco rozciągnięty wyjął palce, co spotkało się z niezadowoleniem ze strony blondyna.

Harry podniósł nogi Dracona i oparł je sobie na ramionach jednocześnie ustawiając się odpowiednio. Po wypowiedzeniu zaklęcia uniósł lekko biodra kochanka i wszedł w niego jednym płynnym ruchem.

- Harry - jęknął Malfoy

- Już - szepnął Gryfon pochylając się i składając na tych idealnych ustach pocałunek.

Po chwili Ślizgon poruszył się na próbę i dał głową znak, że jest okey.

Brunet zaczął poruszać się powoli znajdując dla siebie odpowiedni rytm. Chwilę później z ust Dracona wydobył się głośny jęk, kiedy Harry trafił w prostatę. Złoty Chłopiec uśmiechnął się i przyspieszył trochę.

Ich przyspieszone oddechy i jęki wypełniały pokój. Harry pochylił się i skradł pocałunek. Odsunął się nieco i złapał członek kochanka poruszając ręką w górę i w dół jeszcze bardziej go stymulując. Draco nie mogąc wytrzymać już dłużej z cichym okrzykiem rozlał się w ręce Pottera, a ten czując jak mięśnie kochanka zaciskają się na jego męskości wykonał jeszcze dwa mocne pchnięcia i rozlał się we wnętrzu Malfoy'a z jego imieniem na ustach.

Harry opadł na kochanka i przytulił się mocno do niego.

- Draco… - szepnął Potter do ucha Malfoy'a.

- Hmm? - mruknął Ślizgon nieprzytomnie.

- Nic - powiedział uśmiechając się.

- Aha.

Nagle Draco położył się na Harrym i przyciągnął go do długiego i namiętnego pocałunku.

- Myślałeś, że ci odpuszczę? - zapytał Ślizgon, kiedy oderwali się od siebie.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź zaczął zsuwać się niżej, aż dotarł do ponownie budzącej się męskości Pottera.

- Będziesz tylko mój - wyszeptał składając pocałunki w pachwinie kochanka i wdychając jego zapach. - Tylko mój…

oOo

Jakiś nieokreślony czas później leżeli w swoich ramionach i przysypiali. Nie dane im było jednak zatopić się w objęciach Morfeusza, bo ktoś zaczął się dobijać do drzwi.

- Harry, Harry! - dobiegł ich głos Hermiony.

Potter warknął z frustracji i przykrył ich kołdrą. Następnie zaklęciem otworzył drzwi i zaprosił Hermionę do środka.

- Wiem, że wam się nie chce, ale powinniśmy wracać do zamku - powiedziała spoglądając znacząco na nich, splecionych se sobą.

- Ale dlaczego? Przecież jest weekend…

- Wiem, ale mimo wszystko trzeba zrobić zadania domowe i tego typu sprawy…

- Teraz przypominasz mi tę gorszą Hermionę - westchnął Potter. Pożałował jednak, że to powiedział, bo oberwał swoim butem w nogę. - Au… To bolało. A jak byś trafiła trochę wyżej…

- To miała by ze mną do czynienia - powiedział Draco w obronie swojego chłopaka.

- Nawet obrońcę sobie znalazł… - zaśmiał się George zaglądając do pokoju nad głową Hermiony.

- …nawet ładny ten ochroniarz - skomentował Fred.

- Dobra, dobra… Zaraz wstajemy i wracamy - zaczął gderać, ale nie podniósł się z łóżka.

- No to wstawajcie - zarządziła Hermiona, ale nie wyszła z pokoju.

- No to wyjdźcie - zakomenderował Harry i zaklęciem wyrzucił ich z pokoju.

- Naprawdę masz zamiar się ubierać? - zapytał Draco. Rozłożył się na całym łóżku eksponując swoje ciało.

- Teraz? Nie… - zaprzeczył i rzucił się na Malfoy'a.


	10. Chapter 9

Wróciłam!

No i jest rozdział.

Stęskniliście się? Bo ja bardzo. Już nie mogłam się doczekać.

Więc już nie marudzę i miłego czytania ;)

* * *

Rozdział 9. "Czasem lepiej jest się zamknąć..."

Pół godziny później wyszli w końcu ubrani z pokoju.

- Co tak długo? - zapytała Ginny, ale kiedy popatrzyła Harry'emu i Draconowi w oczy nie potrzebowała odpowiedzi. Iskierki w ich oczach tłumaczyły wszystko.

- A więc Harry…

Znikąd, obok nich pojawił się Snape i Lucjusz. Obaj byli weseli, co było pewnie zasługą obsługi lokalu.

- Jak zamierzasz wrócić do Hogwartu? - zapytał Severus.

- Tak, jak tu przyjechaliśmy - odpowiedział i wszedł na schody prowadzące do głównej sali.

- Rozumiem, że na motorze, tak?

- Oczywiście, ojcze.

- Pewnie zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jest dość późno, a mi i Lucjuszowi nie chce się iść taki kawał, żeby się spokojnie aportować do szkoły…

- I chciałbyś prosić o podwózkę - dokończył Harry trafnie odczytując zamiary ojca. - Dobrze, ale pamiętasz jak ostatnim razem skończyła się jazda ze mną? - zapytał brunet nie mogąc opanować zdradzieckiego uśmieszku wypływającego mu na usta.

- Ty gówniarzu! - krzyknął Snape, jednak było słychać, że nie mówi tego poważnie.

- Spokojnie, bo ci żyłka pęknie - mruknął Harry, jednak Severus doskonale go słyszał. W ostatniej chwili, dzięki zwinności szukającego, uchylił się przed lecącą w jego stronę ręką. - Ojciec, bo cię nie wezmę ze sobą! - krzyknął ostrzegawczo Potter.

- Mówiłem ci kiedyś, że jego wychowanie jest karygodne? - zapytał się Lucjusz Snape'a.

- Tak. Przynajmniej dwieście razy. Ale gdyby nie to, nie byłoby tego klubu, z którego czerpiesz niemałe zyski, o ile dobrze się orientuję - mruknął Severus.

Harry zaśmiał się i poszedł z przyjaciółmi po motory. Przyniósł także dwa kaski dla Malfoy'a i Snape'a. Na widok ich motocykli Lucjusz otworzył szeroko oczy i nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć.

- Piękne - wydukał.

- Dziękuję - uśmiechnął się czarująco Harry. - Większość sam wybierałem.

- Jak zwykle skromny - burknął Severus.

- Jak ci nie pasuje, to idź sobie na piechotę.

- Przecież ja nic nie mówiłem - Mistrz Eliksirów przybrał minę niewiniątka, która zdecydowanie do niego nie pasowała.

- Dobra. Ja biorę ojca, a z kim chcesz jechać Lucjuszu?

- Mogę z uroczą panną Granger.

- Oczywiście. - Kiwnęła głową na znak zgody.

- A nie ze mną? - zapytał Draco.

- Wiesz… Nie wiedziałem, że jeździsz na motorze, a jeżeli tak, to znaczy, że jeździsz od niedawna i najpewniej nawet nie masz prawa jazdy… - odczekał aż syn potwierdzi i kontynuował - Wybacz, ale widziałem, jak prowadzi Hermiona, więc wolę jechać z nią.

- Ok. - Draco wzruszył ramionami i wsiadł na swój motocykl nie zaszczycając ojca nawet jednym spojrzeniem.

Wsiedli na maszyny i pojechali. Podróż z powrotem trwała nieco dłużej, ponieważ Harry wiózł plecak i nie mógł za bardzo szarżować. Kiedy zajechali pod bramę Snape zszedł z motocykla cały szczęśliwy, że dotarł na miejsce w jednym kawałku. Hermiona skręciła wcześniej w stronę punktu aportacyjnego i tam wysadziła Lucjusza. Teraz właśnie podjeżdżała do reszty grupy.

- Mam nadzieję, że się panu podobało - zagadnęła profesora kiedy wszystkie motory zniknęły.

- Owszem, ale czekam na moją kartę członkowską - powiedział z naciskiem patrząc na swojego podopiecznego.

- Ojciec no, nie gniewaj się. Miałem takie zamieszanie z papierami, że zapomniałem. Mógłbyś raz odpuścić, co? Ale podobało ci się? - dopytywał się kiedy szli powoli do drzwi wejściowych.

- Bardzo miła atmosfera i obsługa - powiedział zdawkowo.

- Taa… obsługa. Wujku, nie musisz się wstydzić! - krzyknął rozbawiony Draco i wszyscy spojrzeli na niego jak na wariata. - No co? To jest mój ojciec chrzestny, więc mogę chyba tak do niego mówić, co nie? - zapytał blondyn.

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - zwrócił się Harry w stronę Severusa.

- Nie uznałem za stosowne, żeby ci powiedzieć. Co by to zmieniło?

- Nie wiem. Może spróbowałbym wcześniej się z nim dogadać!

- Teraz ci się zebrało na wyrzuty?! Już cię przepraszałem! Nie wystarczy? Dla mnie też to było trudne. Zrozum. - teraz ton Snape'a był niemal błagalny.

- Rozumiem - powiedział i zrobił coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Podszedł i przytulił wrednego nietoperza. - Przepraszam - powiedział cichutko i poczuł ręce, które go obejmują.

- Dobra, dość tych czułości, bo jeszcze ktoś pomyśli, że mnie zaczarowałeś, albo coś…

- A gdzie tam. Będą bali się pomyśleć… - roześmiał się Harry.

- Tak, tak. A teraz do łóżek! Jest cisza nocna!

- Tak, panie profesorze - powiedzieli wszyscy razem.

- Ech, co ja z wami mam… - powiedział i poszedł do siebie.

- To co robimy?

- Idziemy spać - powiedziała Hermiona.

- Idziemy balować - powiedziała reszta w tym samym czasie.

- A więc przegłosowane. Ale Hermiono, jak byś chciała, to zapraszam cię na naszą skromną imprezę. Nikt cię nie wygania spać. Wiesz o tym…

- Wiem, wiem. Co ja z wami wam? - powiedziała identycznie jak Severus.

- Życie - uśmiechnął się Harry i pocałował ją w policzek. - A właśnie… Gdzie się podziewa Roniaczek?

- Nie chciał iść - odpowiedziała zbywająco Hermi. - Chciałam go nakłonić, ale jak się dowiedział, że idzie Draco, to zaczął coś wrzeszczeć o zdrajcach i szumowinach, więc uciszyłam go, związałam i wrzuciłam do jego dormitorium.

- Aha - skomentował Harry pod wrażeniem wyczynu swojej przyjaciółki.

- A czy przypadkiem to nie jest twój chłopak? - wtrącił Malfoy.

- Już nie. Zrobił się dziwny. - Widać było, że myślami jest daleko. Szli oczywiście do Pokoju Życzeń.

Harry trzy razy przeszedł pod ścianą na siódmym piętrze i ukazały się drzwi. Po wejściu do pomieszczenia zobaczyli, że są w nim wygodne poduszki ułożone w kółku na podłodze. Po środku stała szklana kula z kartkami w środku. Harry uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie i zajął jedno z miejsc. Powoli, jakby z pewnymi oporami reszta obsadziła całe kółko.

- Może mi ktoś wytłumaczyć, o co chodzi? - zapytał Seamus.

- Już właśnie tłumaczę. W mugolskiej wersji kręci się butelką i osoba, którą wskaże szyjka butelki wybiera prawdę lub wyzwanie i w zależności od wyboru osoba kręcąca postanawia, o co ją zapytać, lub co kazać zrobić. Ja zwykle gram na kartki, ponieważ są niezawodne i o wiele wygodniejsze niż butelka.

Machnął różdżką a na środku pojawiła się mała kulka.

- Fałszoskop pomoże nam zweryfikować wiedzę. No dobra. Zaczynamy. Ja jako organizator imprezy losuję pierwszy.

Włożył rękę do naczynia i wyjął jedną z kartek.

- Ginny.

- Prawda.

- Uuu… Ostro grasz - skwitował Harry. - No więc powiedz mi droga Ginny czy podoba ci się Hermiona.

Ginny zastanawiała się chwilę mierząc Granger wzrokiem. Kiwnęła w zamyśleniu głową i powiedziała.

- Ładna jesteś, ale nie podobasz mi się w tym sensie.

Fałszoskop nie zareagował.

- Ginny teraz twoja kolej.

Podał jej kulę. Włożyła rękę i wyjęła karteczkę.

- Hermiona.

- Wyzwanie.

- Hmmm… - zamyśliła się rudowłosa. - Pocałuj osobę, która najbardziej ci się podoba. Oczywiście z tego grona.

Hermiona bez namysłu wstała i pochyliła się nad Harrym i złożyła na jego ustach pocałunek. Draco patrzył na nich z zazdrością, ale uzmysłowił sobie, że nie ma o co być zazdrosnym. Uspokojony rozparł się jeszcze bardziej na poduszkach czując się panem świata.

Granger pochwyciła naczynie i wylosowała karteczkę.

- Seamus - wydała wyrok.

- Prawda.

- Czy kiedykolwiek podobał ci się Draco?

Seamus zaczerwienił się, ale kiwną głową na potwierdzenie. Patrząc usilnie w ziemię sięgnął po kulę i wylosował.

- Harry - powiedział niepewnie.

- Prawda.

- Z iloma chłopakami byłeś?

- Hmm… Z sześcioma, ale ten szósty nie może się równać z nikim innym.

Fałszoskop milczał jak zaklęty.

- No dobra. Na kogo wypadnie, na tego bęc. Dean.

- Wyzwanie.

- Pocałuj osobę, która najmniej ci się podoba.

- A w co?

- Chcesz sobie utrudnić? - zapytał ze złośliwym uśmiechem Harry.

Dean nie odpowiedział i podszedł do Neville'a i pocałował go w policzek.

- Sorry - powiedział cicho i wrócił na swoje miejsce po drodze chwytając karteczkę z puli. - Draco.

- Pytaj o co chcesz.

- Pomyślmy… Czy to prawda, że w Slytherinie, co tydzień urządzane są orgie?

Malfoy popatrzył po wszystkich i zaczął mówić.

- Tak. Co tydzień w sobotę, wszystkie dziewczyny i chłopaki ze Slytherinu powyżej czwartej klasy… Czasem też przychodzą inne domy…

Fałszoskop zrobił się czerwony i zaczął wyć. Banda zakryła uszy dłońmi i po paru chwilach urządzenie zaczęło się uspokajać.

- No dobra. Nie organizujemy czegoś takiego, ale bardzo bym chciał.

Wylosował karteczkę.

- Fred.

- Prawda.

- Co w tej prawdzie jest takiego fajnego?! - krzyknął sfrustrowany Draco. - Nieważne. Fred, czy kiedykolwiek spałeś z chłopakiem? - powiedział Draco śmiertelnie poważnym głosem.

- Oczywiście - odparł Fred grobowym tonem. Kilka osób nie wytrzymało i tarzało się po ziemi.

- Czy to był twój brat? - Draco zmrużył oczy żeby się nie roześmiać.

- No wiesz. Byliśmy mali i nasłuchaliśmy się strasznych opowieści i baliśmy się spać osobno - przyznał się do winy i padł jak długi krztusząc się ze śmiechu.

- Och. No tak. Źle sformułowane pytanie. No nic. Gramy dalej - wzruszył ramionami i przekazał naczynie bliźniakowi.

- No dobrze. Kogo my tu mamy… Luna. Moja kochana.

- Wyzwanie.

- Pocałuj chłopaka, który ma najładniejszy, według ciebie, motocykl.

Luna wstała, wygładziła wymiętą sukienkę i podeszła do Dracona. Pocałowała go lekko niczym powiew wiatru i wróciła na swoje miejsce. Blondyn zaliczył ten całus do kategorii przyjemnych. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Neville'a, który wybrał prawdę.

- To może coś standardowego. Twój pierwszy raz. Z kim, kiedy, gdzie?

Na policzkach Neville'a wykwitł rumieniec, ale kiedy odpowiedział jego głos był pewny.

- Piąta klasa, łazienka prefektów, Milena Downer.

- Ta Krukonka?

- Nie źle Neville…

Longbottom wychylił się, żeby wziąć karteczkę i przeczytał na głos:

- George.

- Prawda.

- Twój ostatni raz. Z kim, gdzie, kiedy i jak było?

- Tydzień temu, Pokój Życzeń, Bastien Devanson, było nieziemsko. Moja kolej? Haarry. Mój drogi. Prawda czy wyzwanie.

- Prawda. Jesteś zbyt nienormalny, żeby dawać ci pole do popisu…

- Twój ostatni raz. Kiedy, gdzie, z kim i jak było.

- Dzisiaj w nocy, w moim klubie, z nim… - wskazał na Dracona, który przestał się dobierać do jego szyi i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. - …nie da się tego opisać.

- Szkoda. Chętnie byśmy posłu… - nie dokończył, bo ręka Hermiony znalazła wspólny punkt z jego głową. - Auu… Hermi!

- To nie ja. To ona - wskazała palcem na prawą rękę.

- Wierzę - mruknął, ale odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość od dziewczyny.

- Hermiono, wybieraj - odezwał się Harry.

- Wyzwanie.

- Powiedz Ginny jedną rzecz, której nie powiedziałabyś jej nigdy.

- Okrutny jesteś.

- Wiem. Za to mnie kochają.

- Ale skromny - skomentowała Granger, ale wstała i uklęknęła przed Ginny. - Kocham cię - wyszeptała i pocałowała lekko. Potem wróciła na swoje miejsce.

- No to, kara śmierci została wylosowana dla Dracona.

- Wyzwanie.

- Zrób striptiz na rurze.

- Dobre - skwitował Harry i Draco w tym samym momencie. Potem popatrzyli na siebie i roześmiali się.

- No idź Smoku. Chcę to zobaczyć - szepną mu do ucha i popchnął w stronę baru.

Blondyn leniwie podszedł do wyznaczonego miejsca i wszedł na podwyższenie, z którego odchodziła solidna, metalowa rura. Sięgała ona samego sufitu. Powoli, zmysłowo ściągnął marynarkę, okręcił nią nad głową niczym lassem i rzucił Harry'emu na kolana. Ten pochwycił ją i przytulił się do niej jak do odzyskanego, wcześniej skradzionego misia i powrócił do oglądania swojego chłopaka. Draco jakby się zastanawiając chwycił pewną ręką metalu i wskoczył na niego jednocześnie kręcąc się wokół jego osi. Zjechał na sam dół i wstał ocierając się o przedmiot. Popatrzył na widownie i rozpiął koszulę. Ją jednak rzucił Hermionie. Uśmiechnęła się zalotnie i powróciła do oglądania show. Blondyn w samych spodniach, z pięknie wyrzeźbioną klatką jak u greckiego boga, wywijał na rurze. Po kilku skomplikowanych figurach ściągnął spodnie i został w samych bokserkach wywołując westchnienie nie tylko u żeńskiej części widowni. Zamknął oczy i dał się porwać swojemu instynktowi.

Po oszałamiających pięciu minutach show, Draco zszedł z podwyższenia wprost w ramiona Harry'ego. Będąc pod wpływem instynktu pochylił się o pocałował Pottera. Opadli razem na poduszki nie odrywając się od siebie. Jednak słysząc zdenerwowane chrząknięcie odsunęli się od siebie. Spojrzeli bez cienia skruchy na Hermionę, która patrzyła na nich zdecydowanie.

- Mamy grać, no nie?

- Tak, tak. Już - powiedział Malfoy i chwycił z jej ręki koszulę. - Dziękuję. - Uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco i siedząc w samej koszuli i bokserkach losował kolejną ofiarę. - Fred.

- Prawda.

- Znowu? - jęknął Malfoy. - Niech ci będzie. No więc… - zamyślił się blondyn. - Czy kiedykolwiek myślałeś o Snape'ie… - usłyszał jak większość osób wstrzymuje oddech i wiedział, że nie powinien kończyć pytania, ale Ślizgońska część jego natury wzięła górę i na wydechu powiedział: - w kontekście seksualnym.

- Ej - oburzył się Harry, ale Malfoy zakrył mu usta dłonią. - Mhmghłmghf… Pff - prychnął i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

Hermiona sztyletowała go wzrokiem, ale on patrzył z satysfakcją na swoją ofiarę niczym dziecko wyrywające muchom skrzydełka.

- Eee… - zakłopotał się Fred. - Nie - opowiedział raczej mało pewnie czerwieniąc się jak burak.

Fałszoskop zrobił się czerwony i zawył.

- Chyba mamy kłamcę… - zaszczebiotał Draco i w końcu puścił Harry'ego posyłając mu przepraszający uśmiech. Brunet wzruszył ramionami, wstał i odszedł do baru.

- Wiesz, chyba się obraził - szepnęła teatralnie Hermiona.

- Nie no, co ty nie powiesz… - odparł Draco przeciągając sylaby.

Granger bez ostrzeżenia uderzyła go w tył głowy.

- Auu - syknął z bólu.

- Należało ci się. A teraz idź i go ładnie przeproś - powiedziała i Draco chciał oponować, ale kiedy zobaczył błysk w jej oku wiedział, że nie powinien ryzykować swoim życiem.


End file.
